Every Time I Look At You!
by KDGaines08
Summary: Part Two Of "A Moment In Time Changed it all" -"I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this , First time in your arms, I knew, The way you held me, I knew that this could be, What I've been waiting to find!" Dean Ambrose met a teacher and he changed her life! Now they are married with three kids. How does their marriage survive when things start to crumble around them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What the fuck happened out there!" Karen yelled at him. "Where is Jon!" Karen said as Roman let Karen out of his arms and she was face to face with the British man. "What the fuck did you do. I knew you were not a main event guy. You stupid son of a bitch! I swear if you hurt Jon ... " Karen yelled.

"I ... I messed up. That's all I can say." He stuttered clearly in pain himself holding his ribs.

"That's all you can say to me You messed up? You messed up? I knew you were not a main event guy. You stupid son of a bitch! You had no business in that match! " Karen yelled. "WHERE IS JON?" Karen yelled in his face!

When Charla peaked through curtain and saw the paramedics bringing putting Dean on the backboard.

"He's coming down up the ramp now." Charla said clearing a path

"You better hope he's walking on his own you son of a bitch!" Karen said staring at Wade.

"Karen you be with Jon! I'll take care of wade Charla said as she grabbed him by the arm.

"Jon!" Karen said in horror when she saw him on the stretcher Oxygen on his face.

"He's gonna be alright! Right!" Karen asked as she looked at an unconscious Jon laying their almost lifeless.

Karen had been pacing the waiting room at the hospital for what felt like hours.

"Dude make her stop!" Seth whispered to Roman. "She's making me nervous. She wont sit still, I get she worried hell we all are. Have you ever seen Ambrose look like that , that helpless?"

"No I haven't but I am telling you now this is all on Wade. He botch that shot and now Ambrose is hurt and I have no idea what I am suppose to tell his wife , his kids?" Roman said.

When they heard the door open Karen rolled her eyes when she saw Charla and Wade Barrett freshly showered come in to the room.

"Get out!" Karen growled at him.

"Excuse me Las?"

"Karen sweety?" Charla said.

"I said get the hell out! I don't want you here!" Karen said walking over to him.

"Karen please we're friends I want to be here!" Wade told her.

"Yeah well I don't want her you here! You did this! My husband is in here because of you and I don't even know if he's ... if he's OK! You had no business being on the top of that ladder with him. What the hell were you thinking?" Karen yelled.

"I was trying to get the bloody job done not my fault your husband is a idiot!" Wade said looking down at Karen.

"Excuse Me? Are you really standing there telling me that this is Jon fault?" Karen said holding in tears that were now masked by anger.

"No I'm not saying its his fault. Its her fault. *points to Charla* If she would have just listened to me and talked to Ambrose about the changes in the match instead of gallivanting around with you! This wouldn't have happened!" Wade snarled.

"What the fuck Wade? I was doing my fucking job and I did tell him about the changes! You were just too busy flirting with that reporter! Yeah I know about the reporter Alex caught you.!" Charla said to her husband.

"Are you serious? You are blaming him it's not that hard to call ... to call a match! Charla has nothing to do with this Wade this is on you I swear if .. if he doesn't make ... " Karen said trying her best to hold in her tears.

"What you gonna hit me? Karen?" Wade said.

"Wade you are a selfish ass hole! You should have just called the spot. A suplex off the top f that large ass ladder without tell him?" Karen shouted.  
"Whatever you're the selfish one with everything you did the past year!" Wade told her.

"No one asked for you help! I certainly didn't need you in my life. My husband is hurt right now you could have just ended his career an you don't give a shit!" Karen said tears streaming down her face in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed him. Dean has been nothing but kind to you and this is how you treat him and his family." Karen said poking at his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Huh your just like her now a crazy bitch!" He said pointing to his wife.

"Wrong with me? My husband is here in this hospital and no one has told me a damn thing! I can't lose him don't you fucking get that?"

"Of course you can't lose him because no one wants to take care of a useless wanna be with 3 little brats like you!" Wade said to the distraught woman.

Those words cut Karen to her core as she smacked Wade across the face and Charla jumped at him screaming and calling him out.

"What the hell happened to you? Ever since you was told about this title shot you been nothing but a prick!" Charla yelled at him.

"Get this wrenched cow off of me!" Wade yelled as Charla had him by this throat.

"Wade what the fuck is your problem?" Seth yelled trying to get Charla off him and Roman held Karen close to him.

"Roman please tell me he is going to be alright?" Karen whispered.

"He's gonna be just fine baby girl but here come sit down and get something to eat please? You have need to feed baby boy."

Karen just nodded as Roman helped her sit down.

Seth finally pulled Charla off Wade.

"Just get the fuck outta here will ya." Seth said still with Charla in his embrace.

"Gladly. Have fun with your slut Rollins!" Wade stated.

"Yeah I may flirt with a reporter Charla but I never slept with her. I know about you and Rollins."

"Seth please let me go! Charla said as she looked at Wade. "I'm not a fucking slut! You cheated on me with Alicia that night 3 years ago!'

"If you ever call her that again Ambrose will be a thing of the past. Karen doesn't need your crap right now!"

"Whatever Rollins! Make me out to be the bad guy when I know you've been flirting with my wife ever since you came to the main roster. Even when you were with your girl. Oh and I know all about your pictures you send each other. I am not stupid." Wade said.

"You're an ASSHOLE!" Charla yelled.

"Excuse Me! This is a hospital if you can't be respectful then you can all leave." A nurse said coming over to them.

"My husband is there any word on Jon? Please?" Karen begged getting up from the chair and walking back over to the maddiness that was now the waiting room.

"I'm sorry not yet." The nurse said as she walked away.

"Damn it! What the hell is taking so long!" Karen said kicking over one of the chairs.

"Karen baby girl please stay calm. The last thing Dean is gonna want is for something to happen to you or the baby! Now Wade you need to leave NOW! Just get the fuck out of here! You don't need to be here clearly" Roman said.

"What you gonna spear me?" Wade said.

"If I have too." Roman said.

"You can do it I don't mind." Charla said.

"This isn't any of you! Yes Wade we all know about Rollins and Charla hell we all know about you and Fox oh and the little British fan girl you have when you go over seas. It's not a fucking secrete it's the WWE! But .. But what matters right now in this moment is my husband you know remember him the guy you hurt tonight!" Karen yelled.

"Ambrose is nothing more than a lunatic I wont say it again it's his fault he's in here. But the whole WWE Universe to to damn blind to see it."

"Dude you need to get the fuck out of here now!" Seth snarled at Wade.

"Karen baby girl calm down please? I don't want Ambrose kicking my ass because I let something happen to you and baby boy alright?" Roman said pulling a teary eyed Karen in to his arm.

"Mrs. Good? I am looking for the wife of Jon Good?" The doctor said coming over to them.

"That's Me!" Karen said wiping her eyes. "I am Karen Good."

"HI Mrs. Good I am Dr. Smith. I .. I think you should sit down."

* * *

**_Welcome back all my Readers New and Old! This is the second Part to A Moment in Time Changed It all! The ideas for these characters just keep flowing so why not start a new story with all the characters we have grown to love and hate! So thank you all for you continued support! Much Love Friends!_**

**_PLEASE Comment and Review! I love getting feed back this is a chance for us to communicate over this story._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mrs. Good? I am looking for the wife of Jon Good?" The doctor said coming over to them.

"That's Me!" Karen said wiping her eyes. "I am Karen Good."

"HI Mrs. Good I am Dr. Smith. I .. I think you should sit down."

Karen just nodded and sat down next to the doctor Roman right next to her. Seth , Charla and Wade near by.

"Please , Please tell me something. How is my husband." Karen said trying to hold it together.

"Mrs. Good. Your husband suffered fractured clavicle , he almost broke his neck! He has to have surgery" The Doctor stated.

Karen's heart sank in that moment. She held tight to Roman's hand with with her other hand she rubbed her baby bump.

"Oh God!" Karen said not able to contain her tears and Roman pulled her close. "Please tell me is he going to be alright. He has to be ok."

"Mrs. Good this is series another inch and he would have been paralyze. He's also suffered a sever concussion. We wont know any more until he wakes up after surgery." Dr. Smith said.

"Mrs. Good I need you to sign these forms so we can get your husband in to surgery." The nurse told her. As Karen hands shook she signed the papers.

"Can .. Can I see him?" Karen asked in a shaky voice.

"I am sorry but he is already being prepped for surgery." She said as she walked away.

"Damn it." Karen said. " I don't even get to see him before he goes in to surgery. He could have been Parleyed. I just ... " Karen said when she looked up at Wade still standing there. "GET OUT!" she told him as she stood up. "I can't even look at you right now. You could have killed him I .. I don't even know if he will be able to wrestle again. Just GET OUT!" Karen yelled.

"I will but remember this. This isn't the last you see of me all of you. Especially you Charla."

"Me? What about me? You are the one who hurt Mox!" Charla said.

"It was an accident they happen in the ring. I am not and will not take the blame for this. Karen I wont , and Charla I wont take the blame for destroy our bloody family either!"

"So its my fault then?"

"Damn right it is! You ... You destroyed our family so you can tell our kids why we aren't together and you can explain to them that there mom is a slut."

Before Charla could attacked Wade Karen stood in between then and Seth held on to Charla as she yelled "I am not a slut!"

"Right so what do you call sleeping with Rollins? A hobby?" Wade said.

"JUST STOP!" Karen yelled still standing in-between them. "This isn't about you! either of your right now. Don't you get that whatever the hell is going on between you and Charla take it some .. some where else! My husband is in surgery right now! Wade your an arrogant ass hole who hurt my best friend Do I think it's right she shacked up with Seth while you are married no but you know what . I don't blame her you've been cheating on her for years and it's no secrete how dare you throw it in her! But I don't care I can't care about it! Don't you see my husband may not have a career ... anymore! I have two kids in a hotel room right now and I am worried out of my ever loving mind about my family and here you two are airing your dirty laundry for the whole damn hospital to hear!"

"You're right. Wade I want a divorce its done I'm not talking about it anymore I don't want to talk about it anymore." Charla stated.

"Done!" Wade said as he left the waiting area slamming the doors as he left.

The room fell quiet as Seth pulled Charla into a hug. Karen stood there a moment she closed her eyes and took a few breathes in and out with her hand resting on her belly.

"Karen? Are you OK?" Roman asked.

"Fine! I have to be fine don't I for me for my kids and for Jon."

"Karen you don't have to be strong this is a lot to take in?" Seth said still with Charla in his embrace.

"Yeah It it was it is right Seth?" Karen stated as she walked away and went to sit down.

**A few hours later:** This had been the longest wait of Karen's life she paced the waiting room she called Emma who was watching the kids. Roman made sure Karen ate something even if she didn't want to. Karen's head rested on Roman's shoulders his arm around her. Seth had his arm around Charla.

"Is she finally asleep?" Seth asked softly.

Roman just nodded.

"No I am not." Karen said with her eyes still shut.

"He's gonna wake up soon." Charla said in a whispered.

Karen just looked over at Charla and nodded.

"Mrs. Good?" Dr. Smith said coming out.

Karen shot up when she heard the doctor.

"How's my husband? Can I see him please?"

"Your husband is fine. He came through the surgery great. He's in recovery now and I will have a nurse take you to him."

"How much recover time are we talking?" Roman asked.

"With Rehab we are looking at least 4-6 months."

"You mean he ... he can't wrestle for that long?" Karen asked.

"Yes injuries like this take time. To be honest we wont know the full extent of his concussion until he wakes up."

"But he's going to fine right?" Karen questioned.

"Yes. But we'll know more when he wakes up. This is Monica she will take you up to see him." Dr. Smith said.

"Thank you for everything." Karen told the doctor as she stood up.

"No problem. I will come by tomorrow to check in on him tomorrow."

"See baby girl Ambrose is going to be just fine." Roman said as they hugged.

Monica took Karen to see Jon since only one person was allowed to see him at a time.

Karen stopped and took a deep breathe in and out.

"Are you alright Mrs. Good?" Monica asked.

"Yes it's just ... yeah I'm fine." Karen hesitated as she walked up to Jon's bed.

Over the years that they had known each other and feel in love she had never seen her strong protective husband look so helpless and week. Karen grabbed his hand and kissed it softly.

"I love you Ambrose. Always!" She said.

She sat in the chair next to the bed and just watched him sleep she rubbed his hand softly when she noticed he was starting to move.

"Fucckkkk!" He groaned softly.

"Jon?"

"Karen Baby?" He faintly.

"Jon... I love you ... I love you soo much." Karen said as she couldn't hold in her tears they flooded out of her eyes. She stood up and kissed his lips softly.

"Don't Cry darlin' I love you too!" Jon said while Karen was still rubbing her hands in his hair and staring into he beautiful eyes. She leaned down and softly kissed him.

* * *

_**WOW 13 comments and reviews on Chapter 1 you ROCK! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has favored and who is following this story!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Karen Darlin' I am fine! You should really go back to the hotel and get some rest!" Jon told his wife later that afternoon.

"I am not leaving you." Karen stated sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Karen Marie you are pregnant and you haven't eaten yet today. Not to mention you slept in that damn chair last night and no matter how many times you tell me it was comfortable I know you are full of shit."

"Jon I had some of your nasty ass jello this morning! I just , I can't leave yet I am want to wait and see what the doctor says OK?" Karen said.

"Fine! Come here then." Jon said motioning for Karen to come closer.

He took his good arm and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you!"

"I love you!" Karen said kissing him again.

"You sure you're alright?" Jon asked moving his hand from her face and down to her baby belly.

"We are good. He's an active little guy."

"Just like his Dad and his big brother."

"Yeah don't remind me. " Karen giggled as Jon rubbed her belly.

"You need to be taking care of yourself."

"Jon I am Fine! I promise me and the baby are fine. Charla and Seth are watching the Kids. Roman said he would call you later but he was heading out to his appearance and Wizard World or something."

"Yeah about that?"

"About what?" Karen questioned.

"Finally it's out about those two?"

"Yes! It was so embarrassing to be honest I was so fucking pissed Wade is an asshole and I told him that! Then shit just hit the fan! I would be lying if I didn't admit that I am glad it's all out there in the open! I was just tried of the secretes and the hiding they were all doing. I mean I know that Charla took that job because Stephanie asked but there is apart of me that knew it was because she wanted to be with Seth and Wade he was flirting so much he didn't notice."

"It's one fucked up mess darlin'." Jon stated.

"Yeah."

"Mr. Good?" The nurse said coming into the room to check on his vitals.

"Please I told you yesterday Monica it's Jon or Dean! Mr. Good makes me feel old."

Monica laughed "Well Dean." She giggled like a fan girl. "The Doctor will be in a minute to talk to you and then if you get the all clear I can give you a sponge bath."

"Yeah ... NO!" Karen said.

"Karen?" Jon questioned.

"I'll do it!"

"Karen Marie? That's her job!"

"Well I know how to do it! I can give my husband a bath thank you Monica." Karen stated.

Monica just nodded and left the room.

"What the hell was that?" Jon said.

"What?"

"Don't what me? That's her job she is my nurse." Jon said.

"Yeah well I am the only one who is giving my husband a sponge bath!"

"Are you jealous?"

"Jon?"

"What I think it's cute! But you really shouldn't be over working your self."

"Jon I've been pregnant before I am fine."

"So ummm sponge bath huh?" Jon laughed as he kissed Karen.

"Mr. Good?" Dr. Smith said coming in to the room. Jon sat up a little more straighter.

"So Doc when the hell can I get out of here?" Jon stated.

"As you know Mr. Good." Dr. Smith began.

"Jon ... Please call me Jon!"

"Jon you just had a major surgery it's going to be at least a few more days before we even talk about you leaving the hospital. Your injuries were pretty sever. But you seem to be going very well. How are you feeling?"

"Great!" Jon said.

"Jonathan?" Karen said.

"Fine I woke up with a head ache and was a bit dizzy."

"That is to be expected from your concussion." Dr. Smith said as he began to examine Jon.

"The surgery went well and you should be able to get back to a normal work out in about 4 to 6 weeks."

"That's awesome so I can get back in the ring?" Jon questioned.

"Mr. ...Good .. Jon Sorry!" The doctor corrected himself before continuing. "You wont be able to wrestle for months at least 4 to 6 months and even then this is something that you really need to think about if this is something you really want to put you body through."

"What? What are you saying I can't go back in the ring?" Jon questioned. Karen could sense the tension in his voice and notice his fist clenched.

"I didn't say that but this injury is going to take time to heal your body needs that time. Your body may not be the same as it was before. Listen man to man here I've seen you in the ring Ambrose and you are a hell of a wrestler but sometimes its good to know when to say when."

"That's not me Doc. I am not a quieter I will get back in that ring and I will be back to normal." Jon stated. "Wrestling is my life! The only thing I've ever been good at so I'll be damned if this injury is going to be the end for me. I've never been injured this bad before but that is not going to stop me! I will be getting my Title back! Bet your ass on that."

The doctor just nodded.

"Just take it easy I am still concerned about the concussion so I am sending you for another Cat Scan this afternoon."

"Is there something wrong?" Karen questioned the doctor as Jon glanced over at his wife.

"No but I just want to make sure everything is good. No need to worry."

After the Doctor left the room fell silent Jon didn't say anything it was a bit eerie for Karen to be honest! One thing she new about her husband was that he always told it like it was he was a straighter shooter but this ... this seemed different.

"Jon?" Karen said softly.

"What?" He stated in a harsh flat tone.

"Are .. are you alright?"

"Fuck! I've never not wrestled that fucking long! 6 months Karen! 6 mother fucking months that is half a year! What the hell am I going to do!"

"Jon? Every thing will be fine. Some time off will be good for you , for us! I mean you've been none stop on the road for months. Silver lining Lover you'll get to be home with me and the kids!" Karen said hoping that would cheer up her clearly visible angered husband.

"Yep!" He said simply.

"Lover I know that is not what you wanted to hear. But think about it could have been worse."

"yeah because being out almost a year is great."

"Damn it Jon you could have been paralyzed don't you get that. If you would have landed any other way , you wouldn't have been able to walk! Or worse you could have died so yeah I am not upset that you are out of action for a little bit! You scared the hell out ... out of me!"

"This isn't easy for me either Karen! I've never been out of action this fucking long ever! I am not this guy to get injured and take time off!"

"I know this isn't going to be easy for you but you're not a lone! Damn it and don't you shut me out!" Karen said. "Now I am going to call Charla to check on the kids and then when I get back I will give you a bath!" Karen stated.

Jon watched as his wife left the room. There was apart of him that knew his wife was right that it could have been worse but he couldn't help the way this made him feel! He was pissed off and angry at this whole situation. He laid his head back and began to relive the match in his head thinking about what went wrong and how he could have done something anything differently.

"How are the kids?" Karen asked while she was in the waiting room talking to Seth on the phone.

"They are fine! McKenna keeps asking for you and Ambrose! I told her that maybe we could take them to see you this afternoon!"

"Yeah."

"Karen you really need to come and get some good rest! I know this can't be good for you or that baby!" Seth told her.

"I am fine! But Seth ... I am worried."

"Why what's going on?"

"Dr. Smith told Jon he would be out of the ring at least 6 months and ... and ..."

"He's not taking it well is he?"

"No! I've never seen him like this before. I mean I knew he would be pissed about it. Wrestling is who is he it's all he's ever done but I just ... I don't want him to shut me out!"

"Karen Jon is a tough guy! I know he's pissed and he has every right to be! You and I both know that he is his own man and we can't push him one way or another. He'll come around in his own time believe that."

"Seth did you really just Shield me? With that believe that line?"

Karen heard Seth laugh.

"Yes but I didn't mean it like that I just meant Ambrose will be kicking ass again soon."

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Here there is a 3 year old who wants to talk to you."

"Mommy I miss you!" McKenna said into Karen's ear.

"Hi Love Bug! I miss you too and Daddy misses you."

"Daddy hurt?"

"Yes Daddy is hurt but don't worry baby he will be just fine!"

"Promise?"

"Promise! I love you so much and make sure you are being good for Aunt Charla and Uncle Seth."

"I am Mommy!"

"That's my big girl. I love you so much McKenna Marie"

"I love you too! Jaggy Mommy!"

Karen smiled "Jagger wants to talk to me."

"Yep!" Mckenna said.

Karen could hear Alex and Cheyenne in the background fighting over the TV and Seth bribing them of course and Charla telling them talk calm down before she makes them calm down.

"Momma!" Jagger finally said.

"HI little man! Are you being a good boy?"

"Yep! Daddy I want Daddy."

"Aww I know little Man I know. Soon you will be able to see him I promise. But right now I need you to be on your best good boy behavior for Aunt Charla and Uncle Seth."

"OKtay Mommy."

"I love you soo much Jagger Jonathan."

"Love Love Mommy." Jagger told her.

"Hey Karen how's Mox?" Charla asked taking the phone from Jagger.

"He's doing better. Already going stir crazy! How are things with you and Wade?" Karen asked.

"He's an ass like always. He left to head back home! He's moving out of the house! I told him by the time we get back to Vegas I want his shit gone!"

"Oh I bet he loved that huh!"

"I don't care! I told him he would be hearing from my lawyer! Look text me later and we'll bring the kids by I know two little ones who are missing there Dad."

"I will. I know Jon will want to see them. Thanks again!"

"Anytime!"

Karen walked back to Jon's room.

"Hey Lover." Karen said.

"How are the kids?" He asked staring off in the distance.

"They are good! I think they are driving Seth nuts! They miss you , maybe they can come and see you this afternoon."

"I .. I don't know."

"Jon?"

"What? I don't want my kids seeing me like this."

"Listen they love you and they just want to see you."

Jon just nodded.

"Jon?" Karen said softly walking over the to bed "I am not going to stand here and tell you that this is going to be easy because I know it wont be. But I love you and I am here damn it! I am not going any where. Do you hear me. Don't you shut me out! Don't you lay here and feel sorry for your self. I love you Dean Ambrose whether you get back in that squared circle or not!" Karen said not just inches from his face. "Do you hear me! I love you!"

"I love you too darlin' and you bet that sexy ass I will be getting back in the ring."

"I know and that is one of the many reason's I love your stubborn ass! Now how about that sponge bath." Karen said her lips just inches from his.

Jon groaned into a kiss.

"I could go for that." He said as he kissed her again.

Deep down Karen new that the next several months were going to be hard on every one but as long as they were together they would be able to get through anything.

* * *

**_21 Comments and Reviews on the first three chapters! I am so grateful THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think._**

**_Thank you to everyone who has favored__ and who is f__ollowing this sto__ry!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The next after noon:**

"How's he really doing?" Charla asked sitting in the waiting room with Karen.

"He's doing well." Karen answered.

They were watching the kids play around with Seth in the waiting room.

"Momma , Momma." Jagger said toddling over to Karen. "Hi little man!" She smiled as she picked him up.

"Daddy"

"I know little man you want to see daddy. In a bit I promise." Karen said kissing his cheek as he settled on to his moms lap.

"How long will his test take?" Charla asked.

"If it's like yesterday almost an hour."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Karen said with a laugh. As she cuddled with the little boy in her arms. They were watching Seth play with the other three kids. Karen noticed that Charla was deep in thought!

"Alright woman out with it?" Karen said.

"What? It's ... nothing... really."

"No out with it! I know that look."

"Jagger is looking more and more like Jon huh. The older he gets?"

Karen couldn't help but smile as she looked at the Jagger laying in her arms almost asleep.

"Yes he is. His hair is so curly the longer it gets and it's the same shade as Jon's not to mention he has his dimples." Karen said rubbing his head softly as he snuggled close to her and began to fall asleep.

"Yes well Alex is starting to look like his Dad too." Charla said looking at Alex

As Karen looks at Alex for the longest time.

"Yeah? I don't think he looks like Wade at all to be honest!" She finally admitted to her friend.

"I know he doesn't look like Wade!" Charla stated simply as they both looked back at the kids playing.

"Charla? Are you telling me what I think you are telling me?" Karen questioned.

"Don't question look for yourself." Charla said watching the kids and Seth again

"You serious!" she said looking at her friend.

"Look I already beat myself about it for the past four years."

"I didn't say anything ... I just ... when?" Karen said shifting around in the chair making herself and Jagger more comfortable.

"When Cheyenne was a baby."

"I got that but I mean I thought this was like a new thing with you and Seth like what the hell? You really think that Alex is his?" Karen whispered.

"Look at him and I mean take a real good look at Alex if you don't believe me and its not a new thing with me and him!"

"Calm down alright! I didn't say I didn't believe you I just ... this thing with you and him as been going on for that long? I just... I don't have words right now!" Karen hesitated.

"No one does. Its OK."

"Well I just talk to me? I mean clearly it was when the Shield hit the main roster right?"

"Yeah. It was." Charla simply stated.

"Charla? That's all I get? I mean is this like a fling or love or what the hell?"

"I love him alright I been in love with him since that day we first met even more when Alex was born. He acts like him more and more! As he gets older and you think I don't want to tell my son that his uncle Seth is his father of course I do you don't think I don't beat Myself up about this?! I do! I know I'm this whore now I know ok." Charla said getting up and walking over to the window.

"Stop I didn't call you that I am your friend and I am just trying to understand this alright?" Karen said getting up and following her friend to the window still holding a sleeping Jagger in her arms.

"What is there to understand I know I should have told you from the beginning but with everything happening and I didn't want to say 'Hey I been in love with Seth for almost 5 years and Alex is his son.' Karen your my friend my best friend I just didn't know how to tell you and it didn't seem important with everything else going on. My babies are my first priority. I should have said something from the beginning but I didn't want to separate my kids. Their well being their happiness means more to me than my feelings on things. That's why I stayed married to Wade because I didn't want them to go through what I went through but they're gonna go through it regardless of how hard I tried to make things work out perfect. Besides when you have your own husband telling you that he still loved his ex in the end you kinda lose things and lose yourself along The way. But that night I met Seth it changed everything and I mean that! You know he came to see me , Seth after I had Alex and I was recovering. I never told anyone neither did he! We knew then that we couldn't be together that it was wrong. I wanted with all my heart to tell him then that Alex was his but I knew it would do more damage then good but look what happened anyway. This stupid heart of mine." Charla said staring out the window and then looking over at Seth once again.

"Charla that's a lot to take in and for someone to keep bottled up. You know that I am here for you no matter what! But a word of advice you need to tell Seth the truth he needs to know he has a son! As for Wade well he's an ass and I am sorry that he cheated on you but you have clearly loved Seth for a long time and he is nuts about you! So just go for it screw what any ones else thinks! No one can tell you how to be happy! Life is what you make it and if you want to be with Seth then go for it! I know he's been spending a lot of time in Vegas so I know he loves you too. But he does need to know about Alex." Karen said looking over as McKenna came running over to them.

"You're right I guess! Now is a good of time as any if he hates me then so be it!"

"Seth wont hate you! But I didn't mean like right now this very minute."

"Mommy!" McKenna said tugging on Karen's shirt.

"What love bug?" she answered looking down at her daughter.

"Potty Momma."

"OK. I'll take you." Karen said.

"Here let me take him. You take her and we will meet in Dean's room." Charla said taking Jagger from Karen.

Karen nodded "This conversation isn't over."

"I know we'll talk."

"Mommy!" McKenna doing her potty dance .

"Sorry baby girl let's go." Karen said grabbing her hand and walking away.

Seth , Charla and the kids went back to check on Jon he was finally back from getting another test done.

"Why are you holding my kid and where the hell is Karen?" Jon asked sitting up in bed a bit annoyed.

"Now you want to be a ass with me MOX. She went and took Kenna to the bathroom." She said trying to keep her cool as she noticed Dean starting at Alex and Seth. "Why are you staring like that for?"

"I wasn't being an ass I just wanted to know where my pregnant wife was and just give me my son would ya." Jon said reaching for him with his good arm. "And I am not staring at anything." He told her reaching for Jagger with his good arm.

"Here and you lie you know don't ya?" She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Jon asked as Jagger cuddled on the bed with his dad.

"I can't do this anymore and I just ... Seth Alex is your son alright! There it's finally out there in the open. Airing my dirty laundry for all to fucking here. He's your Seth! Now everyone can hate me." Charla said sulking in the chair.

"Mommy don't be sad I wuv you." Alex said going over to her and hugging her as Cheyenne did the same.

"DADDY!" McKenna said running into the room and right to the bed.

Karen a few steps behind her. "Did I ... miss something?" She asked looking around.

"Mommy said I was uncle Seth's big boy!" Alex said "Oh gawd." Charla said covering her face.

Karen and Jon both looked at each other and held in a laugh.

"Welcome to the dad club Rollins! It's a hell of a ride." Jon said as he looked at his two kids sitting on the bed. "Be careful Jon. Come here sweety you can sit with mommy. Karen said picking you McKenna and putting her on her lap while sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"This isn't what I meant by you needed to tell him." Karen said looking at Charla.

"It was now or never fuck it at this point." Charla said.

"Uncle Seth you're my daddy?" Alex asked him.

Jon just sat in the bed with a grin rubbing his sleeping son's back with his good arm. Watching the soap opera that began his hospital room.

"Charla we ... we need to talk now."

"Karen ..."

"I've gotten go." Karen said.

"You two stay here and listen to everything Miss Karen says."

"We will Mommy" Cheyenne said.

Seth and Charla left the room and walked down the hall.

"I know I know you're pissed off shocked as hell and wanting to choke me! Go ahead yell at me beat my ass anything would be nice! I wanted to tell you so many times I really did! I just I was married and you were with her and I just! How the hell was I suppose to tell you? Then when we rekindled whatever the hell this is between us I just .. it was time that you knew the truth."

"I don't hate you or anything! But what fuck telling me like that? I mean in front of Ambrose and the kids Char?"

"I know that wasn't the best time to tell you but it needed to be said so I just said it! If you haven't noticed the five years we have known each other that I am not one to say things the right way!"

"I am not mad! I am thrilled! I remember that night and I always sorta wondered if he was mine but you went with Wade and stopped traveling with the wwe. So I just assumed you didn't love me like that and I was still with her! So I just ... let it go. But a few months ago when you knocked on my door in tears because you caught Wade well I just couldn't help but take advantage of that. Charla I've loved you or a long time now! I can't pretend what we have is nothing not any more." Seth said. "Alex is mine and I want him and you!"

""Seth you had me at walking dead. I loved you ever since that night I wanted to tell you so many times. I really did. But the time was never right. And he kept looking more and more like you and he wanted to be sooo much like you. And Seth you was my best friend and the kids adore you and in order to have me you have to have all of us Cheyenne included. Even if Wade is her dad."

"Of course! It's all of use now! Since this is all out in the open now you do know that Dean is going to bust my balls right?" Seth laughed pulling her into a hug.

**With Karen and Jon.**

"Well that was a hell of a bomb shell." Jon said.

"Did you know?" Karen asked.

" I thought about it. I mean I've known about them but I honestly thought it was over she chose to stay with Wade."

"WOW!"

"Yeah wow. So how you feeling Darlin?" Jon asked.

"Fine. But I am suppose to be asking you that?"

"Just fine! Ready to get out of this place."

"I know. Charla and Seth are taking the kids home tomorrow morning and hopefully we can get you home soon."

"Good!"

"So you're good? Do you need anything?" Karen asked watching the kids play around the room.

"Fine." Jon said.

"Do you want me to move Jagger? That can't be comfortable for you?"

"No! He's fine. He's tuckered out that is for sure. He's sound asleep. I just ... I missed him."  
"Awe I know babe but soon you will be able to get out of her."

"About damn time. Now come over here and give me a kiss darlin'."

Karen smiled and got up leaned down to give her husband a kiss.

"OOOO Kissy Kissy!" Cheyenne said as the other kids laughed.

Karen and Jon just looked at each other and smiled.

"Just think we're adding another kid to the mix." Karen laughed.

"So when are they leaving?" Jon laughed. "Because I could use another sponge bath."

"Jon?" Karen giggled as he kissed her again hearing the kids laughing.

* * *

_**I am so grateful THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews and comments! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has favored and who is following this story!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A Month Later**

"Jagger Jonathan not so loud your Dad is trying to sleep." Karen said chasing after the screaming two year old.

Jon had been out of the hospital for a few weeks now and they were at home in Las Vegas. Karen did her best in keeping the kids occupied and quiet so he could get rest. Karen knew Jon was having a hard time being out of action and not on the road. He was already trying to sneak in work outs. She knew her husband was frustrated about this and knew when to pick her battles with the irritated lunatic fringe.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" McKenna said when Jagger finally calmed down and started playing with his toys.

"I know love bug! I will get you some lunch!"

"Candy!" McKenna said with a giggle.

"No , No Candy."

"Damn!" McKenna said.

"McKenna Marie Good! We don't talk like that." Karen said looking down at her daughter who giggled.

Karen smiled heading in to the kitchen she moved the trail of toys out of the way. She started making grilled cheese for lunch and was cutting up some fruit she could hear the kids laughing about the cartoon they were watching on TV. She loved the sound of her kids laughing. When she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist resting on her baby belly.

"Jon!" Karen said with a content sigh as much as he hated being home Karen loved that he was home with the kids she was relaxed knowing that they were together. "Did you have a good nap?"

"I did it was good! I have slept more this last month than ever before." He told her nibbling her neck.

Karen giggled. "Jon I am trying to make lunch."

"Yeah? I know something you can snack on!"

"Jonathan Good!" Karen said.

"What darlin' it's been awhile and I mean awhile so I was thinking have Seth and Charla watch the kids and you and me can get our bang on!"

"Well isn't that romantic!" Karen laughed as she turned her attention back to the grilled cheese and flipped it.

"You feeling good?" he asked her placing his hand on her growing baby bump.

"Yes little man and I are just fine! We have our Doctors appointment next week we are good. What about you? Wait a minute why isn't your arm wrapped and in that sling?"

"Karen" He groaned in irritation.

"Jon?" Karen groaned in imitation.

"I am fine rehab is going great and look I can move just fine!" Jon told her as he did his in ring wiggle and shawdow boxed.

"You do know that I care right? I do want you to be 100 % before you even think about getting back in that ring."

"Yes Ma'm." Jon said as he saluted his wife.

Karen just rolled her eyes. "Will you please bring in the kids so they can eat lunch?"

"Of course darlin'."

They all sat down to eat a nice lunch together. Karen loved having these afternoons with her family this was the life she always dreamed of but never thought she deserved. When they were done McKenna and Jagger ran back into the living room to play , while Karen began to clean up the kitchen.

"Jon , what are you doing?" Karen giggled as Jon nibbled her neck.

"What are you doing?" He whispered in her ear.

"I am trying to clean up from lunch." Karen said as Jon turned her around and they began to make out in their kitchen. When they heard "DUDE get a room."

"My House Sell out." Jon said flipping off his friend.

"Well we can do that too!" Seth said pulling Charla close kissing her.

"Ninja." Charla said with a giggle playfully hitting his chest.

"What Red? If they can make out so can we right?" He said kissing her again

"Dude? So are we going to work out or what" Jon asked.

"Jon?" Karen said in a stern voice.

"Karen it's fine. I am not going to do anything crazy but I need to get out of the house so Seth and I are gonna go to the gym."

"Fine Jon but be careful please!"

"I will Darlin'. Promise!" He said kissing her again.

Seth kissed Charla one more time before they both said by to all the kids and left for the gym.

"So I see things are good with you and Seth?" Karen asked handing her a bottle water as they headed to the living room and sat down.

"Yes they are."

"That's it ... that's all I get?" Karen asked.

"A lady never tells but I will say my insomnia has cured up some." Charla said with a smile.

"Well that good! So that is a good then?" Karen laughed placing her water down and rubbing her baby belly softly.

"Yes of course makes me say my prayers at night! If you know what I mean." She smiled look at Karen who was still rubbing her belly and moving around to get a bit more comfortable. "I miss that being pregnant and stuff. Um wade put a hold on the adoption of Reagan and he is trying to get full custody of Cheyenne

"Yeah? You miss being huge and the cravings? But little man here it giving me a little break he's hasn't been very active today." Karen said. "Wait what? Wade did what?" Karen asked.

"Yeah he's trying to take my baby away!"

"He can't do that? Can he? I mean you're divorce is final?" Karen said.

"Yeah but it's just he's trying."

"Well Jon and I are here for you no matter what! How is Seth liking Vegas and well fatherhood?" Karen asked.

"Oh I know that man loves you and those kids." Karen said when they were interrupted by McKenna. "Mommy!"  
"What love bug?"  
"Baby!" She said placing her little hand on Karen's belly. "Yes sweetie this is your little brother."

"Mommy?" McKenna said again.  
"Yes?"

"Potty!" McKenna giggled.

"Alright! I'll be right back!" Karen told Charla as she stood up but almost lost her balance in the process.

"Girl I'll take her!" Charla said standing up as well.

"It's fine I've got her! For real." Karen told her.

Charla just nodded and sat back down.

A few minutes later Karen and McKenna came back into the living room. "Now where were we?" Karen said sitting back down slowly.

"We were talking about me."

"Yes I know!" Karen said. "Things are great with you and Seth and Wade he's just being an ass is there a way you can still get Reagan?

"I really don't know."

"What else is bothering you? You know you can talk to me right?" Karen said to her.

"I know. I'm just scared." She admitted.

"I know friend but you don't have to do this alone we are here for you!" Karen told her.

"You have enough going on in your life." Charla said looking over at the kids playing.

"Well you can stop with that! You know we are here yes things are nuts right now but that doesn't mean we aren't here for you!"

"I know! Thanks! He's supposed to have them this weekend for his visit and if he keeps them. I won't know what to do."

"Where is he taking them? He can't just keep them?" Karen told her friend sitting up a little straighter on the coach.

"His house!" She said looking at the kids playing.

"Well he can't just keep them Alex is going to?"

"He wants to go but wade don't want him to go."

"I know it's hard but maybe it's better if he doesn't go! I mean if Wade is just going to treat him like crap .. anyway."

"I don't want Alex to go through that. That's why he's staying with me. Cheyenne wants to go with him tho."

"I know this has to be hard to deal with for you and them." Karen said when Jagger came up and layed his head on Karen's belly. "HI Mr. man." Karen said.

"HI Mommy. Hi Chawa." Jagger said.

"She's doesn't want to go be with him anymore. Hi Jag man."

"She doesn't want to go with him but she has to huh? Aww poor little lady." Karen said glancing over at the girls who were playing princess Tea Party.

"Chawa?" Jagger said tapping her leg with his hand his head still resting on Karen's belly.

"Yes my little boyfriend?" Charla said looking at Jagger with a smile.

"Baby sleeping shhhhh" He giggled.

"No it's OK sorry Jaggie."

"Remember Jagger baby brothers been a little quiet today but we can still talk." Karen told her son.

"Baby wakie wakie." He said poking her belly.

"Sorry Charla you were saying before this little boy interrupted."

"It's nothing. Changing the subject I'm getting me puppy!"

" A puppy what kind? Jagger Jonathan I am not pin cushion please stop poking me." Karen said before Charla could answer.

"Chawa Make baby wakie." He said going over her her and giving her the pouty face. "I luv you"

"Hey little boy move around or something for me." Charla said placing her hand on Karen's belly. "I love you too my little boyfriend"

"Kissie face!" Jagger said making his best fishy lips to Charla.

"Kissie face!"

"What am I a zoo animal." Karen said looking at Charla and Jagger when Alex came up to them as well all three poking and rubbing her belly.

"Baby wakey wakey hakuna matata!"

"Sorry he's on this lion king kick even loves the soundtrack always wanting to listen to it while he sleeps."

"It's fine."

"My buver." Jagger said when pushed Alex.

"Sowrry Jaggie. " Alex said hugging Charla with tears in his eyes

"Shhh don't cry he didn't mean it he is still your friend." Charla said trying to comfort her son.

"Jagger Jonathan we don't push! That wasn't nice you say sorry Alex is ...your friend."

"Surry." Jagger said

"It otay." Alex said hugging his friend.

"Y'all go play with the girls here is your Simba. Share with Jaggie." Charla told Alex as he took his toy and the boys went over to play with the girls.

"I am sorry Charla I've never seen Jagger do that before." Karen said.

"He loves his brother its understandable."

"Yeah well he doesn't need to act like that! Well this little guy is still asleep." Karen said patting her belly. " I will go get the kids a snack." Karen said slowly getting up.

As Karen went to get the snacks for the kids Charla couldn't help but wonder if life would get any better as she looked down at her arm tears filling her eyes.

"No sad Charwa. Jaggie didn't mean to be mean." McKenna said going up to her.

"Awww Kenna bug. I know baby it's just Charla is sad today."

"No sad! Happy Charwa." McKenna said kissing her cheek "I luv you."

"Mommy don't be sad please?" Cheyenne said

"You love me?" Charla asked as Cheyenne shook her head yes. "How much do you love me?"

"I love you the whole world world Mommy!"

Cheyenne said as she hugged Charla.

Karen came back in with a trey of milk and cookies

"Cookies and Milk!" Karen said placing the trey down. "Just don't tell Jon I let you eat in the living room." Karen said handing each kid a cookie. "Char you alright?" Karen asked sitting back down.

"I'm OK." She said grabbing a cookie and picking at it.

"I wont pry any more ... but .. just ... know that I am here for you!" Karen told her.

"I just miss my dad that's all and this divorce and the kids and not getting Reagan. It's got me sad. s its I really wanted to have Reagan after everything. She was my little ray of hope. And now that's gone." And I'm trying to hide my pain from Seth and the kids and you and Jon because I just went straight to what I do best. Masking my real feelings."

"Listen Seth loves you don't shut him out! I know it's hard , but let him in he loves you. I know everything will work out the way it's suppose to. I know you're hurting friend I can see it in your eyes. Reagan she is still your ray of hope! You don't need Wade to get her. You will have your baby girl Charla. You have to have faith." Karen said. "I never thought I would ever get married and have kids but look at me now." Karen said patting her belly. "I know it's not the same but still talk to Seth and you will be surprised what doors will open."

I try to have faith. I try to let god do his course. But right now with everything in the past year I don't know. You know Alex has this thing with the lion king after my dad passed away I needed to cry so I watched it and seeing simba with his da After he died it was bittersweet but haunting in a way." You know Seth called me that night after the funeral and he let me cry over the phone it sounds stupid I know but I had to cry because I didn't really know my father but Seth he was there for me in way Wade never was and that .. "

Karen sat there listening to her friend speak but she was having a hard time concentrating on what her friend was saying.

" ... And it scares the fuck out of me because you OK?" Charla asked looking at her friend.

"What? Me? Yes. Sorry continue." Karen said looking at her friend as she placed her hand on her belly once again.

"Karen we've talked enough about me! What is wrong."

"It's nothing." Karen said rubbing her belly softly.

"Karen how much has little man moved today?" Charla asked placing her hand on her friends pregnant belly.

**Mean while in the Vegas Desert** Jon told Seth to go their instead of the Gym. He loved the wide open space and the quiet that was literally the middle of no where.

"Dude how's father hood?"

"Its wonderful! I wish I could have been there sooner but hey he's in my life now so smart too. But its Charla that worries me more."

"Yeah what's going on with her? What did you do break red?"

"No she's just hasn't been sleeping well! Wade is being an ass you know he stopped the adoption of Reagan. That is breaking her heart and she's starting to shut me out that's not like her." Seth said looking at Jon.

"That asshole did what? Dude why can't you two just adopt her? You don't need that ass to do it!" Jon said.

"Because were not married. Adoption laws are very strict here in Vegas." Seth told him. "She's worried about you too you know but she don't say anything."

"Then marry her dip shit! I mean hell you've been shacking up for ... well how old is your son? Me why is she worried about me I am fine!"

"She just is but man and my son is four." Seth said with a smile. "Look If that asshole takes Cheyenne ad Reagan away from Charla I know that would kill her. She wouldn't want to even live then."

"He's not going to take them away. Look marriage is a legal piece of paper get her to marry your dumb ass and then you are a legal family and Wade can't do shit about it."

"That's a good idea! You know I did get her thing." Seth said pulling out a box and showed the heart shaped engagement ring." I've had this for , four years but with everything I'm not sure that she wants to."

"See man you love her so just asked her damn it. Hell do what Karen and I did and just take her to a wedding chapel it's Vegas you can get married in a drive thru." Jon chuckled.

"That class right there I want the number 3 Vegas wedding special." Seth laughed.

They were then interrupted by Jon's phone ringing.

"Ambrose?" He said into the phone. "What the hell? What's wrong? Calm down , everything ... just calm down we we're leaving now!" Jon said hanging up the phone he was already half way to the car when Seth caught up with him.

"Dude what the hell?" Seth asked getting into the drivers seat.

"We .. we just have to go NOW!"

* * *

_**I am so grateful for all of your comments and reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has favored and who is following this story!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It's nothing." Karen said rubbing her belly softly.

"Karen how much as little man moved today?" Charla asked placing her hand on her friends pregnant belly.

"Not much to be honest! He wasn't very active last night I mean usually he kicks up a storm but he was just a little quiet." Karen said softly looking down at her belly.

"Come on little man ... move more me please." Charla said. "Here Karen Lay on the couch."

Karen did and Charla started talking to her belly.

"Alright listen Baby Mox. You really need to move for Auntie Charla! Please." She said rubbing her friends belly.

"Come one little man." Karen said softly.

After a few moments Charla stood up.

"I am gonna take you to the hospital. Karen I just ... just to be safe."

"He's fine right?" Karen hesitated. "He's gonna be fine." She said standing up.

After they got the kids ready to go they put them in the car.

"Mommy where are we going?" Cheyenne asked.

"Just on a little trip. Sweetie." Charla said. Helping Alex and McKenna into their car seats.

"Momma."

"What Jagger?" Karen asked him buckling him up as well.

"Baby Momma!"

"Yes Mr. Man , baby."

As they drove down the road Charla kept glancing in her rear view mirror and then at Karen.

"It's nothing right? I mean he's gonna be fine." Karen said.

"Everything will be fine suga just airing on the side of caution. Better safe than sorry surga pie." She said.

"What the hell?" She said as she seen someone coming faster faster. Charla looked in the review mirror.

When a loud crash and bang was heard. The kids screaming and crying in fears. Charla put her hand over Karen and the SUV tipped on it's side.

"Son of a bitch!" Charla said softly.

"Ahhh!" Karen said said in a bit of pain as well trying to move to check on the kids.

"Are y'all OK?" Charla said as she tried to unbuckle her seat belt opening the side compartment between her and Karen pulling out a revolver.

"Mommy." Alex said whimpering

"Momma I'm scared!" Cheyenne said as they heard her screaming louder now.

"Mommy!" McKenna cried.

"Jaggie..." Alex whimpered. "Mommy." He cried louder.

"Jagger! Jagger Jonathan!" Karen said even more fearful that she couldn't hear his cry.

Karen couldn't move much nor could Charla who was now unbuckled when they heard someone opening the back door the best they could. Charla pointed the gun at the persons head.  
"What do you want? Leave them alone!" Charla screamed as she clicked the gun.

"You think that is gonna scare me? I bet it doesn't have a bullets in it." The man said as he took off his mask to reveal Wade.

"Wade? What the hell?! You son of a bitch!" Charla said as looked at him.

"Help ... us ... Jagger ... wake up baby."Karen cried at Wade trying to move to see in the back. "Wade! Help ...ahhh please!"

"No you accused me of ruining your life by doing a botched move on Ambrose's part! I said I was sorry but apparently that wasn't good enough for any of you so now you will know what it feels like." He said as he pulled out a gun.

"So ... ahhh! Jagger baby come on say something so I can hear you!" Karen said. "Wade ... your ... just going to leave us ... "

"Not with out doing this ... this one last thing!." Wade said as a loud bang went off as Jagger screamed.

"JAGGER!" Karen yelled not being able to move she couldn't see what happened. All she could hear were the sounds of the kids crying.

"He's ... He's OK!" Charla said faintly.

"Mommy? Mommy!" Alex screamed as Charla grabbed her chest and her neck.

Karen struggled to move she found her phone . She could faintly hear sirens in the distance.

"Surga ... . I ... I'm not gonna make it." Charla said in between breaths as she was trying to apply pressure to herself.

Karen moved her head slowly and looked at her friend. "Charla don't ... you talk like that! You ... are gonna be fine." Karen said in tears

"Jon ... Jon!" Karen cried on the phone. "We've ... been in an accident ... please...ahhh!"

As Charla grabbed her hand holding on to it tight.  
"I love ya Karen ... you are my sister."

"Char stay with me DAMN IT ahhh!" Karen said holding her hand she dropped the phone and tried to unbuckle with the other.

"Tell Seth that I love him and take care of my babies for me and my mom please!" She said as she closed her eyes as the tears fell from them

"Stop! Don't ..ahh talk like that! I love you too! But Fight Damn it! Help is almost here I can hear them!" As she felt Charla slipping away from her her strong grip was loosing as she had her eyes closed

"Mommy!"

"It's OK Babies Hey .. will you .. ahh sing for me ... ahhh! Alex baby sing your lion king song close your eyes and sing ok?"

"Otay I can't wait to be king. Oh I just can't wait to be king." Alex sang softly.

As Alex began to sing "I just can't wait to be king." Karen heard help pulling up to them.

"We've got two females and ... we've got kids in the back!" They heard and EMT say.

"Hi Ma'm we're here to help! We're gonna get you all out of here." The younger man said peaking his head into the tipped over car.

"It didn't take them long to get the kids out putting checking over each one of them.

"Her... her first please ..." Karen said to the EMT,

"What's her name?"

"Charla... ahhh." Karen said still not being able to move very well.

"Charla ... Charla can you hear us?" The man said

"She's not responding check her pulse"

As the EMT's began to work on Charla , Karen watched on. There were now three people helping her.

"Ma'm what's your name?" The younger one asked.

"Karen ... ahhh please help her." Karen pleaded with them.

"We are I promise, now Karen can you move?" He asked.

"Kind of." Karen replied moving a little when the EMT noticed blood and Karen's pregnant belly.

"Shit ...Yo Matt I've got a pregnant woman trapped in here." He yelled while still helping getting Charla stable enough to move. "Karen ... are you having any contractions.

"No not really , but please Save her please!" Karen said watching them.

"We're trying the best we can ma am we need the jaws of life!"

Karen just nodded. "The ... the kids?" Karen said.

"They're all fine all three of them we have Sam with them right now."

"Three? No? Four!" Karen said confused.

"We only see three ma'am?"

"ahhh no .. there is four ... two girls and two boys! Ahhh." Karen said trying even harder to move.

"Don't move ma'am we got to use the jaws of life to get you and her out try to keep still please." He told her. "What does the other little girl look like?"

"McKenna is three she is wearing jeans and pink butterfly shirt ... Cheyenne is 5 she is wearing black pants and a purple tinker belle shirt." Karen told them.

"We see a two boys one with glasses and black curly hair the other one with dirty blond and a little girl with the butterfly shirt! But no Tinker Bell."

"No ... he's got her please you have .. ahhh you have to find her please! Oh god!" Karen cried in pain. "Please!"

"Who has her ma am?"

"Wade ...Barrett. .. please ... he .aahhh you have to get to her please!" Karen cried.

"Were losing her Matt!" The other one said as they got the jaws of life getting the top of the suv off.

Finally Freeing Charla and getting her on to a backboard.

"We will now I need you to take slow deep breaths as we get you out of here OK Karen.?"

"That's my Wife you son of a bitch!" they heard a raspy voice yell.

"Who are you and which one is your wife sir?" Another answered.

"OK ahhh!" Karen said taking a deep breath in and out.

"Where's Charla?! Oh my god nooooo!" Seth yelled seeing her being put on the helicopter.

"She's pregnant!" Jon yelled.

"Sir please let us do our job and get your wife out of here."

"What happened to her?That's my girlfriend!" Seth yelled as he watched them.

"They got in a accident and she was shot now sir please we got to air med her!"

"Where ... where are my kids!" Seth yelled.

"OK one two three!" The other EMT said as he said as he got Karen out and placed her on the backboard.

"Which one is your kid?"

"The dark haired one with the glasses and a little red headed one with a tinker belle shirt on." Seth said as he seen Alex. Seth said frantic.

"Karen OH GOD!' Jon yelled watching them with his wife.

"We're just gonna rush her to the hospital!" Matt told him.

"Daddy. Daddy wade took sissy." Mommy Mommy!" Alex said crying in Seth's arms.

"What? Where the hell is my daughter damn it." Seth yelled at the cop with his son in his arms.

"Jon ..ahhh I .the ...kids please." Karen said in pain.

"I've got them baby! We are right behind you. I love you!"

"I .. love you too."

"I don't know sir but we will get to the bottom of this investigation if your girlfriend makes it."

"What the hell did you just say to me? IF she makes it you don't know here! She is a fighter damn it!" Seth yelled.

As the ambulance with Karen inside sped off. Jon was now holding Jagger and McKenna both up set.

"Sir she has GSW in her chest if you haven't realized it those are fatal she be lucky if she makes it through the Night!" The cop said

"Chawa" McKenna said holding tight to Jon as Jagger did the same.

"You don't know shit! Ass hole why don't get off your ass and find my daughter huh how about that." Seth yelled.

"Seth man we gotta get to the hospital. The kids need to be check out and I have to get to Karen and you need to be there for Charla." Jon said

Matt had suggested that they take the kids to get checked out the Car seats saved their lives but they still needed to be checked out.

As Jon sped off to the hospital. Both men in a sense of fear not only for their children but for the woman that they loved.

"Dude I find that Son of a Bitch he's a dead man!" Seth stated his fear masked with anger. "He hurts one hair on my daughter's head!"

"I know man I know! My family was in that fucking car too!"

* * *

_**I am so grateful for all of your comments and reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has favored and who is following this story!**_

_**A special thank you to my favorite Red head! This chapter is for you! *Wink***_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They arrived at the ER and after all the kids were cleared medically.

"It's a good think all these kids were buckled it could have been a lot worse." the ER Doctor stated.

Jagger got the worst of it with a bruise on this face were he hit the car seat and Alex got a bruise on his neck from the seat belt , but McKenna was fine.

"I am looking for Karen Good!" Jon said a little louder than anticipated running up to the front desk with Jagger in his arms and McKenna on his hand.

The nurse was looking at the computer.

"Labor and Delivery!" She stated as soon as Jon heard the words delivery he was gone.

Seth went up to the desk with Alex in his arms.

"Ch.. Charla Barrett." He finally got out.

The nurse looked at the computer screen a few moments for Seth it felt like an eternity.

"She's in surgery are you family?"

"Yes, this is our son."

The nurse nodded and asked and orderly to take him to the surgical waiting room. Seth was told she was in surgery and as soon as they knew anything they would let him know. He sat down in the seat holding Alex to him sending up a prayer to who ever would listen not only for the love of his life but for Cheyenne as well. He still didn't know were she was.

Jon went up the nurses station.

"Karen Good Please? I was told she was up here?"

"You are?" the older nurse asked.

"Her husband Jon!" He stated shifting Jagger in his arms.

"Mommy I want mommy." McKenna said holding tight to her dad's hand.

"I know princess! I know!"

"Hi Mr. Good!" A younger nurse said coming up to them a few minutes later.

"Jon ,please tell me how is my wife and son?"

"Mr. G.. Jon! My name is Robin I think we need to talk alone." She said motioning for another nurse to come up. "This is Karly she can take care of your kids so we can talk."

"I .. just .. don't know." Jon hesitated.

"Jon it's perfectly fine. I understand the situation it's really ok."

Jon nodded. "Listen princess I am going to talk to this really nice lady about Mommy." Jon explained bending down so he was eye level with this daughter.

"Mommy , Mommy!"

"I know baby you want Mommy. But you are going to stay here with Karly , and I will go check on Mommy OK? Can you be a big girl for me and help with brother."

McKenna's lip quivered as she nodded. Jon kissed her cheek and whispered he loved him to Jagger who was cuddled in his arms. Karly took the kids over to the play area of the waiting room as Robin took Jon down the hall stopping at a door.

"Jon , I need you to understand that your wife suffered some trauma from the accident. We are watching her and your baby very closely. But we are concerned because her amniotic fluid is dangerously low."

"Wh.. what does that mean?"

"We are giving her IV fluids! Now I am going to be honest we did have trouble finding the baby's heart beat. The next 24 hours are critical."

"Is .. is my son OK?"

"We found his heart beat yes he is doing well. We are watching his heart rate and movements. Your wife is still in a neck brace and we are limiting her mobility for her safety and the baby's. We aren't able to give your wife a proper x ray or scan because of the baby we are airing on the side of caution at this point for both of the them. "

"OK ... but ... I mean how bad ..." Jon began to say.

"When the car tipped it was on your wife's side I have to be honest it is a miracle that they are both still alive and it's my job to keep it that way." Robin said. "Dr. Hartman will be in soon to check on her. You can go in and see her now."

"Thank ... You." He stated.

He walked into the room and his heart sank there lay his pregnant wife the love of his life his pale and hurt. The range and anger being masked by fear when he saw her.

"Karen Darlin'?" Jon said walking up to her bed.

"J..Jon?" Karen said tears streaming down her face when she finally locked eyes with her husband.

"Don't cry darlin' I'm here."

"The baby ... oh Jon he's ... he's .."

"Our little guy is gonna be just fine!" Jon said taking her hand in his and kissing and then light touching her baby bump when she flinched a little in pain he moved the blanket and saw they had the monitors on her however there was a Seat belt mark across her. Jon clenched his teeth.

"Fuck!" He said trying to hold in his rage and emotions.

"Jon?"

"It's fine Darlin' you just get your rest."

"Where ... where are the kids?"

"They are with a nurse outside. I called Anna and she said she would come and get them and take them home."

"Jon ... I am soo sorry! I .. I .."

"Stop this isn't your fault not at all!"

"How's Charla?" Karen asked weakly.

"I don't know ... I come to see you first."

"I love you ... Lover so much."

"I love you too." He said kissing her cheek as she tried to move.

"No Darlin' don't move you stay still and rest up! I will go check on Charla and then I am coming right back to you."

"Don't ... leave me Jon! Please I don't want to be alone." Karen cried.

"OK .. OK , Karen I am not leaving! I am not going anywhere. Shhh I am here for you!" He said sitting in the chair next to the bed and rubbing her hand in his. The room fell silent except the sounds of their son's heart beat.

"He's ... He's gonna be alright , right?" Karen asked faintly.

"Of course darlin' he 's our son. You sleep now get some rest." Jon told her kissing her cheek as her eyes were close. He began to rub her hand and pray to God that his wife and unborn son would be fine.

**Half and hour later** -

Jon made sure the kids went with Anna , she was a young college student that Karen was helping tutor and watched the kids a few times.

"Thanks Anna." Jon said kissing his kids good bye.

"No problem Mr. Good. I really hope that Karen and the baby will be OK."

"Thanks."

"Charla?" Anna asked.

"I don't know , I am going to talk to Seth now and see if that police know anything about what happened and if they've found Cheyenne."

"If you need anything don't hesitate Mr. Good."

"Thanks, just keep my kids safe. I've talked the security and they will be doing extra patrol so don't worry."

Jon headed to the surgical win of the hospital and found Alex fast asleep on the chair and Seth pacing the waiting room.

"Seth?" Jon said softly. "Any news?"

"No she is still in surgery. What the fuck were they doing in that damn car? I mean I thought they were staying at your place?"

"I don't know man, but I am telling you Wade had to have been watching them! When I find that ass hole I will kill him." Jon said.

"No before I get to that bastard first."

"Any word on Cheyenne?"

"Nope , the cops put out an Amber Alert for her but that's all I know. Hunter and Stephanie are helping on that end."

"That's good , I guess."

"She has to make it man she has to."

"She will , just have faith."

"Has Karen said anything about what happened?"

"No? She's to busy fighting for our son's life!" Jon stated annoyed.

"Dude?"

"What?"

"I was just asking none of this shit is making sense , Alex is terrified and wont say anything so I just need to figure this out ... make sense of it."

"Yeah well Karen is a little busy right now , she's hurt to man she's laying there and can't fucking move and I still might lose my son , I get that you are scared and terrified hell; I am to but you are not just going to go in there and demand my wife tell you what happened." Jon stated.

"Mr. Rollins?" A Doctor finally said coming out from the double doors.

"Yeah?"

"I have some news about Charla Barrette."

"How is she?"

"I am not going to lie to you it was really touch and go there for a moment we almost lost her."

"What ... what does that mean."

"I have to be honest I don't think Charla was the shooters target."

"What? I don't even know what the hell that means."

"I am saying the way the bullet hit her chest it was like she moved into it. I am not a cop and I don't know details but I've seen GSW's like that before Charla well she's a hero for who ever she saved. She's in recovery now she lost a lot of blood but we managed to repair most of the damage. This is going to be a hard recovery for her but she can do it I expect her to be fine."

Seth breathed a sigh of relief he wasn't able to wrap around the extent of everything but the fact she was out of surgery was a great sign.

"Can I see her?" Seth asked.

"Of course she is in the ICU for observation and post op care. I have to say she is a very lucky woman."

They shook hands with the doctor as he left the two men standing there.

"What the hell did he mean by she saved a life , she took a bullet for someone?" Seth asked.

"I don't know it was just the kids and Karen in the car. It was Wade and Charla was his target I guess ... I just ... I don't know ... " Jon confessed just as confused at his friend.

"You go see Char , I am going to check on Karen."

As Jon walked back to OB he kept thinking about what the Doctor had told them and it still didn't make sense to him. Jon went back into Karen's room and sat beside her , she could hear his son's heart beat and the soft breathing of his sleeping wife.

"I love you Karen and I love you little guy! Fight alright baby boy!" Jon said as he kissed her hand.

"He's a fighter just like his Dad and I love you too!" Karen said softly her eyes still closed as she squeezed Jon's hand as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

_**I am so grateful for all of your comments and reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has favored and who is following this story!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Next Day:

"Nice and Slow darlin'" Jon said helping Karen sit up after finally getting the all clear to do so.

"Jon if I go any slower I will be moving backwards." She told him.

"Well they said you could sit up but you still need to be taking it easy!" Jon said glancing over at the baby monitor making sure every was still good there.

When Karen winced in a bit of pain Jon stopped and looked at her.

"See you are still in pain here lay back down and I'll prop you up with some pillows."

Karen nodded and just agreed.

"How is Charla?" Karen asked softly holding Jon's hand and with the other rubbing a small circle on her baby belly.

"She is still the same she hasn't woke up yet. Doctor said that she is still in serious condition."

Karen laid there listening to Jon talk as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry darling. She's a fighter she will get through this. Just like she has done in the past."

"It's my ... my fault ... Jon ... if .. she doesn't make it! It's all my fault." Karen cried as the tears began to stream down her face.

"Jon you don't understand it's my .. my fault we left the .. the house" Karen said trying to catch her breathe. "If we would have stayed at our house none of this would have happened. It is my fault ... I knew something wasn't right with the baby I just had this feeling the night before but I just shrugged it off because I was just being over dramatic but Charla wanted to make sure so she insisted we go to the hospital Jon ... this is all my fault ..." She cried. "I will never be able to forgive myself!" Karen got out through her tear.

"What? Karen why didn't you tell me? You know it doesn't matter now and yes she is a insistent type of redhead. She wanted to make sure You and our son are OK. Baby please calm down please she's gonna be OK! Besides she um and I don't even understand how or why but she took a bullet for you. She cares so much about you she did that! You listen to me right now. She wouldn't want to see you or our kid in pain. She would want you to calm down so he can calm Down. She's a tough little cookie and she will be fine and she will be worrying about you in no time. She will be back to the Charla we all know and love. You have to have faith in that darlin." Jon told his wife.

"She did what? I ... I don't ..hmm understand?" Karen said trying to sit up.

"The doctor said the way she landed on you the way she was laying she was blocking you. Baby please lay down."

Karen lost it at that moment she couldn't control her tears as she cried.

"Jon .. I .. .." she tried to say.

"Shhh shhh I know I know." Jon tried to sooth his crying wife.

"Bentley." Karen choked through her tears noticed Jon's shirt was drenched.

"What? Darling?" Jon questioned.

"Bentley Charla was helping ... helping in the nursery the other day and she said we should name him Bentley. Please... " Karen choked out.

"I agree we will call our son Bentley." He said trying not to cry as well.

"I .. I think he likes it!" Karen said taking Jon's hand and placing it on her Belly as they could finally feeling their son move. Jon placed his forehead on hers and they stared into each others eyes.

"I love you!" He told her.

"I .. Love you too." She said as their lips met in a softy sweet kiss.

When they door to her hospital room Seth walked in with a horrified look on his face as Jon and Karen look at him. As they could see his hands shaking/

" Dude What's wrong?" He asked concerned making sure Karen was comfortable as he walked over to his friend.

"She's in a coma. They they don't know if she will ever wake up!"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't fucking know something about medical induced and resting and she may never wake up! Why!" He yelled kicking the chair and almost punching the wall. "WHY HER WHY! This is all my fault I .. should have been there with her."

"Seth ..." Karen said softly feeling the tears swell up her eyes again . "It's my fault ... not yours this is on me."

"What are you talking about? How can this be your fault?" Seth asked looking at the pale pregnant woman in the bed.

Karen hesitated a moment before she spoke.

"We .. we were on ... our way to the hospital Charla wanted to make sure that me and the baby were ok ... he wasn't moving like normal she insisted. If we would have just stayed at the house none of this would have happened. It's all my fault ... Oh God Seth .. I am so sorry. I ... I ..." Karen said tears raining down from her eyes and she was trying to catch her breathe once again.

"She was trying to make sure you were OK and the baby?"

Karen couldn't speak as Jon held on to his wife once again.

"And the kids. She protected all of." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Darlin' take a few deep breathe from me." Jon told her. Karen did as she closed her eyes. "You rest I am going to check on Seth. I love you and I love you." Jon said Kissing Karen softly and grazing her baby belly making sure to avoid the bruising.

It didn't take long for Karen to fall asleep and as soon as she did Jon went to find Seth. He was pacing the waiting room.

"I , I can't can't understand?" Seth finally spoke looking at Jon.

"Seth I know this is hard , fuck man I don't understand this shit either."

"She's not a mean horrible person. She has a heart of gold obviously. And look what happens?"

"I don't have the answers man I wish I did , Fuck my wife is blaming herself for this , I almost lost her and my son , and Charla is still fighting none of this fucking makes any damn sense!" Jon told him.

"No it doesn't. And the fucking cops aren't trying hard enough to find Cheyenne. I don't know if i can handle two funerals. She was so excited about starting a new life. With the kids and I! All she wanted was a puppy for them and for her!"

"Stop you aren't going to any damn funerals. I talked to Hunter this morning and they will find her they've got PI's looking for her. Charla is a fighter she's not giving up that damn easily she's gonna wake up and you are going to get her that damn dog."

"I hope they find her. For everyone's sake. For Charla especially. Maybe if they find Cheyenne she can wake up. Right?" Seth said leaning up against the window looking down at the Vegas street.

"Of course man! Look ... I am sorry this is happening this fucking sucks and .. well there are just no words for this , Karen is blaming herself , you are blaming your self this is all so fucked up man."

"I just want her to be OK! "I want my red back! And my daughter back!" Seth snapped.

"I know that! You'll have them back both of them!"

"Have you even seen Charla yet? You know she thought the world of you I , I think it would help if you you go and see her."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Dude of course I think the world of her two , I peaked in last night but I am sorry if MY Wife and son are on the top of my list right now! Do you even get that I could have lost them too! I know Charla is in serious condition but MY WIFE ... MY WORLD Couldn't even move until this morning. I get your hurting man but so is Karen and every one else!" Jon snapped at him.

"I know that! At least YOUR WORLD IS OK! MY WORLD MIGHT NOT EVER GET TO LIVE AGAIN!"

"OK? Seth are fucking blind? None of this is OK? Karen is still in pain and she fucking blaming herself for this shit! HOW THE FUCK can you say she's OK? Charla is in a coma I get that but you can't give up on her. She's a fighter man!"

"I'm not giving up on her! I would never give up on her! I'm just scared! That's all! When I see her lying in that bad so helpless with those IVs and machines hooked up to her like that , I just get so scared."

"I know your scared hell man we're all scared right now."

"I just wish she would wake up." Seth before letting out a sign. "I know what she would say to us right now. Y'all stop acting like such girls and make up with Karen Rollins"

"She will wake up man you just have to believe that! Yes and she would bust your ballls for crying like a pussy too" Jon added.

"She would for you too foo!" He said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"You're such a girl." Jon said with a small chuckle.

"You are too ass!"

"DADDYYY!"

"Huh? Cheyenne?"

"My baby! Oh my god! My sweet baby girl!" He said as he started crying as he hugged her tight. "Are you OK? You aint hurt are you?" He said as he checked Cheyenne for any bruises.

"I'm OK! I promise! Dean!" She said hugging Dean.

"HI Little Lady" Dean said hugging her.

When they saw Hunter , Stephanie and Greg the PI coming up to them.

"Where was she? Where's that asshole?" Seth demanded as he scooped Cheyenne up in his arms and held her close.

"Wade's gone! I don't know where he is." Hunter said.

"I think he knew we were closing in on him. She wasn't in the middle of no where she was at a hotel on the strip.." Greg said.

"Daddy I hit him in the no no because he said Mommy and Karen were dead." Cheyenne said.

"That fucking ass hole! How did you learn to do that baby?"

"Mommy taught me! She taught me to protect myself from bad men.". She stated looking around for her mom.

"Wait Wade's Gone what the fuck does that mean? You don't know where he is?" Jon said annoyed with his fist clenched.

"She's a brave little girl. Hows Charla doing?" Stephanie asked.

Jon and Seth shared a glance , his first still clenched no one answered his question.

"S s she's in a , Cheyenne I think Kenna, Jagger and Alex want to see you baby." Seth motioned for a nurse.

He hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before watching the nurse take her up to the play area where the other kids were.

"Now someone better tell us right now where the fuck he is because his wife and his unborn son are still in the hospital fighting and my girlfriend Is in a coma!"

"We think he went back home to Tampa." Stephanie said trying to stay calm.

"And you're gonna do something about it right? RIGHT!" Seth snapped.

"We have Tampa's finest on it!" the Greg stated.

"How do you fucking now know?" Jon snapped. "How do you know he's not here now to finish the job huh?"

"Yeah exactly how do you know he not gonna finish the job." Seth said trying to stay calm.

"Because he did tell someone from the hotel that he finally got rid of the problem which he was meaning Charla." The Greg said.

"Boys calm down a bit." Hunter said in an authoritative voice.

"How can I calm down when my girlfriend is the attack of a revengeful ex husband!"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down ... " Jon spat out in rage.

"This isn't helping look I don't know for sure Wade left Vegas. But we have a hunch he did." The Greg said.

"How are we supposed to be calm when we don't know anything?!" Seth yelled. "A hunch? A hunch from who? One of your fucking buddies that don't know shit!"

"This is Bull Shit!" Jon said angerly.

"It's all we have right now." Greg said.

Seth and Jon were beside themselves when a nurse came up with Alex in hand.

"Daddy." Alex said for the first time since the accident.

"I am sorry Mr. Rollins he really needed to see you."

"Thanks It's fine. What's up buddy?" Seth asked.

Alex looked around at the adults for a few moments.

"I I know what happened in Mommy's car."

"What? Alex you have to tell Daddy and everyone here what happened. OK Bud can you do that?"

Alex nodded slowly.

"Daddy he had a gun pointed at Karen but Mommy grabbed the gun from him and they fought then I heard a loud boom."

"Fuck ..." Jon said a little louder than he meant to.

"Oh my god." Seth said dropping to his knees grabbing his son.

"She saved Karen's and the kids lives." Stephanie said tearing up.

"Did I do good Daddy?" Alex said almost in tears

"You did sooo good son sooo good." He said as he picked up Alex.

"Dean where are you going?" Stephanie asked.

As Jon was in a hurry to get somewhere Seth and Alex behind him.

Jon walked in to Charla's room and softly grabbed her hand. Trying this best to hold in his emotions. Alex, Seth , Hunter and Stephanie watched from the window. Seeing her with all those machines and those IVs he knew why Seth was scared because he was feeling the same way. Those fears coming to play as he took a deep breath trying to keep his emotions intact but couldn't as he started to speak.

"Aw Char. You gotta wake up sunshine. I heard what you did for my wife and kids , hell even your kids! You have so many people here waiting to see you. I know you don't think that! But you have so many people that love and care about you! Your kids need you. You want to see them grow up and do good with their lives. Seth needs you because lord knows I can't take care of that sell out. Karen needs you! You have been there for her when she needed someone the most. You were there making sure that she was OK. Fuck even in the car you were protecting her and our son. I heard our sons name today. Bentley. You chose that name for him. You need to be here to spoil him like you have with my other two. They think the world of you. I need you too Char. I know what I said to you before but you are my best friend. My sister and if you die I will never be the same without my twin. We been through so much shit together the crazy, the happy and the sad times together. If you wake up I promise you we will hang out more just me and you. If you want to torture me with the Walking Dead we can do that. If you want to go fishing we can do that too! If you want to get that damn puppy that Rollins was mumbling about! You need to wake up Char. Please? I need my crazy red head sister , to come back to us. You have no damn idea. How much you mean to my wife my kids, how much you you mean to me." Please Charla wake up. Please? You're a fighter please wake up." He said.

As he felt a tiny movement in his hand as he looked up and seen Charla slowly open her eyes as she looked at him.

"I'm gonna need all of that in writing MOX." She said softly.

"You got it!" Fuck don't ever fucking scare us like that again!" He said as he smiled wiping tears away.

"I'll try not too and you're acting like a girl! I love you brother."

"I love you too sister."

* * *

_**I am so grateful for all of your comments and reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has favored and who is following this story!**_

_**This Chapter is for a Special Red Head! *WINK***_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**One Week Later:**

Karen was released from the hospital and was at home resting on the couch Jon wouldn't leave her side. They went to see Charla everyday was was slowly getting better with each day. However there was still no word on the where abouts of Wade. Seth was by Charla's side all the time he would go home long enough to check on the kids and then right back to the hospital he would go.

Karen was sitting on the couch McKenna and Jagger were playing , when the phone range she answered it.

"Hello?"

No one there.

"Hello?"

Karen hung up the phone when Jon came in the room with a glass of juice.

"Who was that babe?" Jon asked handing her the juice.

"I don't know they hung up. It's been happening a lot." Karen told him. "McKenna honey be nice and let your brother play."

"Hmmm that's weird. You feeling ok tho?"

"Yes I am fine! Bentley is active and is kicking me in the ribs. We are good. So when are we going to see Charla?" Karen asked.

"In like 30 minutes."

"Charwla" McKenna said running over to Jon and giving him the pick me up sign.

"I'm so glad you're doing better and her too because I did promise her a MOX red day together when she got out of the hospital. You wanna go see Charla? Baby girl?"

"Charwla! Charwla!"

"Yeah! Charwla!" McKenna said.

"I think that's a yes." Karen said sitting up on the couch.

When the phone range again Karen reached to answer it.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello? You know this is getting old."

"Bitch." Said a female voice.

"Who is that?" Jon questioned looking at Karen.

"Who the hell is this?" Karen said.

Nothing again as the phone went silent.

"Well apparently I am a bitch." Karen told him as she slowly got off the couch.

"What? You're not a bitch!" Jon said now a bit annoyed.

"Well that's what the person on the phone said before they hung up. Come here Jagger let's get you change so we can go see Aunt Charla."

Karen said picking him and taking him up stairs.

"We'll find out who it is babe."

"It's fine probably just some Punk kids or something. I mean I did that star thing to track the number and earlier in the week it was NYC then Florida. Probably a pissed off fan girl. Jagger Jonathon stop moving so I can change you." Karen told him.

"Fuck!" Jon said.

"What?" Karen questioned looking at Jon.

"That's not a fan girl. Its that bitch!"

"Who what are you talking about? Jon? Is there something you know that I don't?" Karen said as she finished changing Jagger and setting him down as he ran to play.

"Renee!"

"Jon." Karen said waddling to their room to change. "Why do you think it's her didn't her ass get sent back to Canada?"

"I thought it did I don't know what the fuck is going on!"

Karen changed into a cute dress.

"I don't know either to be honest. Hey lover can you zip this for me?"

"Sure baby." He said walking over to her and helping her.

At the touch of his hand on her back it sent a shiver through her body as she bit her lip.

"I love it when you touch me." She said softly.

"I love to touch you Darlin." He told her nibbling on her neck.

"Hmm Jon as ... much as I am loving what you are doing we should probably get going." Karen said titling her head to give him more access.

"Yes but tonight you're all mine!"

Karen smiled as she turned around and crashed her lips to his.

"Promise Lover?" She whispered.

"I promise tonight you will be screaming my name more than once!" He said smacking her butt!

"Jon." Karen laughed as she kissed him again.

"Daddy Daddy!" McKenna said running into the room Jagger right behind her.

"Ready to go and see Charla?"

"Yay Chawla!" Jagger said.

"Auntie Charla!" McKenna smiled.

**Meanwhile at the Hospital:** Seth had helped Charla back to bed after helping her in the shower.

"Nice and slow babe." He told her helping her get settled. "Do you need anything are you hungry?"

"No I'm ok baby! Are my babies ok?"

"Yes they are are with Nina she is bring them by later. You sure you didn't eat much for breakfast?" Seth asked kissing her softly.

"I wasn't too hungry I guess!" she said looking down.

"What's wrong? I know you hate being in here but the doctor said you can go home soon."

"I know! It's just ... I ... have these images of of what happened that day"

"I know Baby! Jon said Karen has been having night mares. But I am here for you ... I am never going to leave you."

"I don't want you to baby I'm sorry for everything I really am!" She said crying "I should have got with you first I should have told you about Alex I guess karma bit me in the ass."

"Listen you have nothing to be sorry for! Nothing do you hear me! They will catch that bastard for this and when they do I will kill him."

"Seht what is that gonna solve killing him it would solve nothing." She told him.

"I know but Baby he almost took you away from me and our kids! He can't get away with that and the shit he did to Karen? What the fuck?" Seth said feeling the anger inside of him.

"I don't want to see you in prison. My children don't need to lose their dad!"

"I know I'm sorry baby! I am but he's just me and Ambrose so pissed your gonna need to talk him down too." Seth smiled leaning in and kissing her softly.

"I know all because of my sins. My sins almost cost Karen her life and I wanted to pay for my sins and I have now I have this to remind me everyday of it" she said kissing him back. "I can try but I don't think he will listen to me. He don't love me like a sister" she said as she looked at the stitches on her chest.

"Listen this guilt this blame you need stop this is not your fault! Ambrose he does love you like a sister you are sister from another mother or however you say it. But hear me when I tell you that this is not your fault it's Barrette's. He will pay for them believe that baby."

"I know but I I hurt him I broke his heart!"

"No you didn't he's an ass he he broke your he cheated on you and treated you like shit! I wont let you feel guilty about us I love you."

"I love you too so much ninja that my chest hurts she said giggling as she noticed something in his pocket. Something is sticking out of your skinny jeans there babe!" Charla said.

"What?" He said looking down and tucking it back down in his jeans.

"What is that? And I know that ain't nothing Rollins." She said biting her lip.

"I really didn't want to do this here. But ... " He started to say.

When the door slowly opened .

"Aunt Charla!" McKenna said running into the room.

"Charwla!" Jagger said holding a flower in his hand.

"Awww my sweethearts! Thank you so much baby!" She said as she held on to that flower.

"Here Aunt Charwla we wuv you." McKenna said handing her the Get well soon Balloon.

"Awwww thank you baby that is so sweet. I I don't deserve this" she said tearing up.

"Yes you do Red! We love you remember that." Jon said coming in and kissing her cheek

"MOX" she said hugging him. "You still owe me a fishing trip brother"

"Well get your ass out of this hospital bed and we'll go!" He said hugging her back.

"You're such a ass!" She said smacking him, "Where's my Bestie?"

"The bathroom Bentley thinks her bladder is a drum set." Jon smiled as the door opened and Karen walked in.

"There she is!" Charla said smiling when she moved too quick and flinched. "Damn it too quick there she said as she closed her eyes for a minute taking slow breaths

"Easy baby." Seth told her.

"I"m here don't worry just needed a pit stop." Karen said hugging her softly.

"Thank you baby" those pit stop were always so much fun!" She said hugging Karen back.

When she noticed that Charla was getting smaller in size as she was hugging her.

"Seth man come with need to get my wife something to drink," Jon said.

"Umm Dude?" Seth said.

"It's fine let's leave the ladies to talk."

"Can you get me some cold drink please baby I'll be ok." Charla said.

"Me come too daddy." Jagger begged.

"No buddy you stay with mommy." Jon said.

"Sure Babe anything you want." Seth said.

He kissed her softly , while Jon kissed Karen before they left the room.

"Dude we need to talk." Jon said as they walked down the hall.

"She's blaming herself she keeps having images of what happened in her mind she didn't eat any of her breakfast this morning and she said something about she is paying for her sins!" Seth told him.

"Yeah I noticed. We can't let her go down that road. Fuck that ... Look I need to tell you something."

"What?" Seth asked.

"They spotted Barrette and Renee together in Florida." Jon told him.

"Say what? Does Karen know?"

"No! But she's been getting hung up calls since she's been home from the hospital."

"That bitch!"

"Yeah well that's what she called Karen on the phone I guess.. Look I don't think we should tell Charla or Karen they have enough to deal with." Jon stated.

"I don't know! I really don't know! Is it to get back at you and Charla?"

"I don't know man but we can't lose them! I wont let those fuckers hurt them" Jon said his fist clenched in anger.

"We're not gonna lose them dude! We wont!"

With Karen and Charla

Careful Jagger Charla is still swore." Karen said as Jagger was sitting with Charla on the bed.

"Otay Mommy you got boo boo?" He said laying his head on her.

"Yeah Aunt Charla has boo boo."

"Sowrry." He said kissing her

"Awwww that's ok sweetheart!"

"How are you doing and don't you dare lie to me woman!" Karen said sitting down after getting McKenna settled down and was coloring.

"I'm not ok I ... I am scared." Charla admitted shyly.

"Talk to me please I am your best friend and I can't lose you." Karen told her.

"You're my best friend too its my fault I took that bullet for you because I wanted you to see your babies grow up! I done things unthinkable and its karma coming back and biting me in my ass."

"Charla listen to me! I am so grateful every day that I am alive that my kids are alive. That is because of you. Do I know why Wade pointed that gun at me I don't know but that is his fault not yours. So you fight damn it you eat and you get better because we need each other you are my sister now forever. My kids and my husband need you in our lives , Seth and your kids need you so you fight damn it and you let all those fucking demons go! Do you understand me!" Karen said in tears.

"Yes ma'am I love you soo much."

"Good and we love you too!" Karen said as she stood up to hug her. "Your God Son Bentley agrees." Karen smiled feeling him kicking.

"Can I feel?" She said softly. "Of course." Karen smiled sitting on the bed next to he

"Hi Bentley I'm your Aunt Charla!" she said as she felt him kick.

Karen smiled. "See smart boy he already loves you.

"We are going to get through this do you hear me!" Karen said looking at her friend.

"Yes ma'am"

"Good now I am going to find those men because I am thirsty." Karen said with a smile as she hugged her friend.

* * *

_**Thank you for all your comments and reviews!**_

_**Sorry for the lateness of this update but my other story "Altered Heart" has been over taking my muse as of late. I will try and keep this story updated on a more regular basis. Thanks for your support you are all great! *Hugs***_

_**Happy Mania Day! Enjoy the show!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sexual Content **

Chapter 10

A week :

Charla was home from the hospital and doing well. But they were both still having night mares Seth had taken some time off to be home with Charla. Karen also spent her days at Charla's house with the kids. Jon still hadn't told them that Wade and Renee were spotted in Florida there was a part of him that hoped they'd stay there.

**One afternoon:**

Karen left Charla's and headed to the store she thought an SUV was following her but didn't think much of it. She was caring in a few large shopping bags when Jon who looked annoyed met her at the door.

"Here let me help you with that woman!"

"Thanks Lover! There are three more bags in car." Karen smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"OK Darlin! So how is Red? You know I kinda did sort of make a promise to her!"

" I know you did! She's doing well I just left there ... Seth is proposing tonight so I was keeping her busy so he could be all romantic." Karen told him as Jagger and McKenna ran into the kitchen. Karen started taking care of everything.

"About damn time! That rings been burning a whole in his pocket. Speaking of being romantic I did promise you a fun night." He said kissing her.

Karen smiled wrapping her arms around him. "Yeah what did you have in mind sweet husband of mine?"

"Well it does consist of you being naked in my arms moaning my name.

"Jon!" Karen giggled kissing him.

When they noticed four eyes looking up at them. When the phone range.

"I'll get it babe" he said as he answered it. "Hello?"

Karen was finishing taken care of everything and getting the kids a snack.

"Hey Ambrose." A female voice said.

"Who is this?" Jon questioned thinking he knew who it was.

"You know you really shouldn't let your pregnant wife go shopping alone! I mean anything could happen."

"Listen hear bitch I know where your ass is at!" He said into the phone.

"Jon?" Karen said walking back over to him.

"You know where I'm at oh Dean baby I have to say you looked so hot running this morning. Your son well he looks just like you huh."

"Where the fuck are you at?"

"Jon?" Karen said again looking at him.

"Bye Ambrose I'll see you soon or well your wife." She said hanging up the phone.

"What the fuck?" He said as he had his fist balled up and slammed the phone on the counter.

"Jon babe talk to me what's wrong?" Karen asked glancing at the kids who were eating their snack and then looking at Jon wrapping her arms around him. Noticing he was pissed and tense.

"It was a wrong number." He stated.

"Yeah?" Karen questioned grabbing his hand and placing it on her abdomen feeling Bentley move.

"That's amazing! Yes some dumb punk ass kid."

"OK. Yeah it is he's been so active lately. I can't wait to see his little face. He's gonna look like his dad." Karen said hearing the phone . "Do you want me to get it?" she asked reaching for the phone.

"No I'll get it babe. Hello?" he said in a annoyed tense tone.

"MOX?"

"Red what's wrong?" Jon asked her.

"Can you come and get me. Seth says I need to "get out of the house" and he needs Karen for something I don't know I don't wanna go outside"

"of course give us 10 minutes ok Red."

"Ok sorry to bother you" she said softly as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Karen asked washing off Jagger's face.

"Red. Was she alright when you and the kids were there this morning?" He asked.

"She seemed fine why?" Karen said.

"Something must have happened because the sound in her voice. Oh and something about Seth needs you to help him with something"

"Are you kidding me! I just left there. What the hell could he possible need." Karen said titling her head back in announce.

"I don't know but I think that its best for you to help him while I distract Red." Jon said.

"I didn't mean it to sound bad. I am just tired and I just wanted to cuddle and well make love to my husband." Karen said. "But it's fine let's go."

"I promise we can do that when we get back all night long baby cakes because this is all yours!" He said moving his hands up and down his body

Karen laughed "Good because it's one sexy body."

After getting the kids ready they headed to Seth and Charla's.

"I promise we can do that when we get back all night long baby cakes because this is all yours"

**At Charla and Seth's **

"Momma you ok?" Cheyenne asked as she looked at Charla.

As she shook her head giving the 5 year old a smile trying to reassure her.

"Mommy here have my ninja turtle he make you smile" Alex said as he handed her his stuff ninja turtle.

"Thank you baby but he's yours."

"What is going on in here?" Seth smiled coming into the living room.

"Mommy sad and I gave her my ninja turtle." Alex said as Charla tried to get up.

"Aww why is mommy sad?" Seth said sitting next to her an wrapping his arm around her.

"Because I'm a freak I seen how people look at me and how I walk funny now."

"Char we've talked about this you are beautiful and you don't walk funny." He told her kissing her cheek.

"I wish that I could walk better maybe once I have this surgery I can twist again."

"You heard the doctor babe after the surgery you will be good as new." He said hearing the door bell.

Charla got up and slowly walked to the door.

"Charwla!" Jagger smiled hugging her softly along with McKenna.

"Hey Red." Jon said kissing her cheek.

"Hey MOX , my babies hey my friend come on in!" She said heading back into the living room.

The kids ran off to play with each other. As Jon helped Karen sit on the couch. Charla sitting next to Seth.

"So agh today is a pretty day you know?" Charla said.

"My thoughts exactly Red. Let's get out of here for a bit." Jon said.

"Yeah." she said as she slowly got up and slipped on her shoes. "Bye Ninja I love you so much."

"Bye baby. Take care of my girl." Seth said.

"Of Course Man." Jon said leaning down and kissing Karen. "You take care of my wife."

"I will she will be safe with me!"

Jon helped Charla out to the car.

"Thanks for helping me I feel such like a bum MOX!"

"Stop your not a bum." He said as he started the car and drove down the road.

"I feel like it. I um got a phone call this morning." She said.

"What?" Jon said gripping the steering wheel. "Who?"

"Wade. He said that I I should have died and that he's gonna finish the job"

"Damn it! Does Seth know?"

"No! I don't want him to know! Its my problem!" Charla told him.

"Charla stop! This isn't just your problem! We are all in this together. So don't shut us out and don't act like batman and think you don't need anyone! I am here for you so is Karen , Seth he loves you so much! We wont let that bastard touch you again!"

"I know I just want to protect y'all" she said as her hands started shaking. "I will take another bullet for y'all"

"Stop! Look I am so grateful that you saved my wife but you will never have to do that again. I wont let that bastard hurt you and I wont let that bitch win! I am here for you Red and so is Seth let us protect our family! That is what we do!"

"You sure? I love you MOX you're my best friend" she said sniffling.

"Yes I am here for you and Seth and I wont let anyone hurt our family I promise. Now no more tears Red!" Jon told her.

"I love you MOX you're my best friend" she said sniffing. "Can we get s something to drink and snack on?"

"I love you to Red and yes lets get some chow." He smiled.

"Because I'm hungry and I need to start eating!"

"Yes you do!" he told her.

**Back at the hous**e - Karen was in the kitchen reaching for a glass vase when Seth came in.

"Whoa whoa whoa I got it!" Seth told her reaching up to get it. "Ambrose would kick my ass if he knew I let you stand on the stood to get this damn thing."

"Thanks! So I have the strawberries ready! I have the rose peddles here." Karen told him.

"Thank you so much for helping me I hope she likes this. I just want to see her smile again."

"She will love it and she will smile and kiss you and love you Ninja." Karen smiled.

"Awww and the rest well you know we'll get our bang on!" He laughed. "I know she feels like she's this freak and she got a phone call this morning which had her freaked out." Seth said.

"Wait what? She's been getting phone calls too?"

"Yes but she knows who it is and I know its that son of a bitch calling her!"

"Wade!" Karen said as she looked at Seth and knew there was more!" Alright Seth you need to tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Wade was seen in Florida with Renee. The phone calls you have been getting have been Renee."

"Damn it!" Karen said. Looking down feeling Bentley kick

"I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you. Well Ambrose didn't want me to tell you! I know how Charla is and she's gonna protect you and those kids"

"No I am glad you did! Look I am not this helpless person! I can and will take care of my kids ... of my family! That includes you , Charla and those kids. But I wont let that bitch win! I wont!"

"Karen I know I want to make sure you and her and the kids are ok?" Seth said.

I know! We are gonna be fine! All of us!" Karen said resting her hand on her baby bump. "No matter what!"

"No matter what!" He said as he held out his hand.

"No matter what!"

**Later that night**:

Jon and Charla got back to the house after their afternoon together.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today and that whole I caught a bigger fishy."

"Any time Red and remember I meant what I said. For the record I let you catch the bigger fish!"

"You did not I love you MOX my brother!"

"I love ya Red my sister. Now let get my kids and you go up stairs." Jon said with a smile.

"Rushing my old ass damn!" Charla said as she slowly went up the stairs.

Jon grabbed McKenna and Karen Jagger while they headed to the car and Charla headed up stairs.

"Seth?" She said walking into their room.

Seth stood there with candles lit around the room and rose peddles on the bed.

"Hi beautiful."

"Oh my god." She said softly as she covered her mouth. "You did all of this for me?" She said as she touched the rose petals on the bed

"I did." He said touching her hand.

"Baby ... I'm speechless right now." She told him.

"Charla I love you! I have been in love you for years. I never want to know what life is like with out you. You are my life those kids are my life! I will live the rest of my life protecting you , protecting them. Protecting our life together. There is no me with out you! Charla you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met. You put others before yourself. You are selfless. You deserve the world and I am going to spend the rest of my life trying like hell to give that to you! I love you with all my heart and soul!" He told her getting down on one knee and pulling out a black box. "Charla will you Marry Me?"

She gasped biting on her bottom lip as she watched him open the box to reveal a heart shaped diamond as her eyes watered as she looked back at him.

"Yes. I will marry you ninja!"

"Yes!" He smiled placing the ring on her finger standing up and pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" She said as she kissed him back. "I'm sorry I can't give you any more babies I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"I don't care about that! We can adopt. But what matters right now is you and me! I love you with everything in me. All I need is you babe"

"All I need is you too baby."

"Good." He smiled handing her a glass of Champagne. "To us Babe!"

"To us until the end of time" can we have a beautiful wedding?"

"Yes! I will give you , your dream wedding!"

"Really? She said kissing him again.

"Yes anything you want! I will even wear a tux with a fucking top hat!" He grinned kissing her again.

"You think that MOX would give me away? And oh my god." she said laughing. "No just wear that sexy black suit that you wore many of times on raw when I would have my fantasies."

"Done and yeah I know he will. Wait fantasies?" He laughed kissing her.

"Um yes I had fantasies."

"Well once you are all healed up we are going to make those fantasies reality." He told her grabbing a strawberries dipped in chocolate and feeding it to her. "Tonight I am going to take care of you."

"Oh really how Mr. Rollins?"

"Well since you haven't been medically cleared to bang!" He laughed. " I am going to feed you and give you a nice slow massage."

He laid her down slowly and began to give her a slow massage.

"Not even a little bang? Oooo that feels so good baby" she said breathing hard.

"Yeah! Just relax babe! You're so tense." He said as he continued. He started kissing her neck softly.

"Mmmm!" She said touching his face.

"I love you so much Charla!" He said kissing her lips softly. "How about a hot make out session." He grinned.

"Okay!" She said smiling. "This sucks I can't get no bang."

"Babe I don't want to hurt you." Seth said.

"Baby please I need you bad."

"Charla... "Seth said kissing her softly

"Please Seth I need to feel you please?"

"Of course but the second you feel uncomfortable you better fucking tell me." He told her.

"I will baby I promise"

Seth kissed her and he took off her shirt and bra with ease then worked on her pants. He laid her on the bed softly and kissed her body

"mmm!"

"I love you Charla and I never want to hurt you." He said as he took off his shirt and making her she was comfortable.

"I love you Seth and I never want to hurt you either."

"you could never hurt me." He told as he slide out of his pants and crawled on top of her.

Her breathing was heavy as she looked deep into his eyes.

Seth smiled kissing her again as he positioned him self and slowly slid into her. Stilling himself making sure she was comfortable.

"You feel good" she moaned.

"You OK Babe?" He ask as he slowly started thrusting.

"I'm perfect."

"This is perfect , you are perfect." Seth said staring into her eyes and he moved a bit master his breathing getting heavy.

"I love you so much this is so perfect." she said.

"I love you too." He groaned in to her. "Fuck babe you are tight."

Charla moaned in delight feeling how close and connected they were.

"You ok?" He grunted slowly his pace

"Yes I'm great baby" she said kissing him/

He smiled kissing her back. Not know how much longer he would last.

She had tears in her eyes as this moment was beautiful and she was living it

"Charla." Seth groaned moving faster his breathing heavy.

"Seth" she moaned she she could feel her release.

He released with her staring in to her eyes savoring this perfect moment.

"I love you Charla now and forever."

He pulled her close as he watched her fall asleep in his arms this was the perfect night nothing would ever tare them apart.

* * *

Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sexual Content.**

Chapter 11

Karen was laid Jagger down and was covering him up. She didn't say much on the car ride home or that evening. She kissed the kids and then headed into the bed room. Jon following her.

"Darlin you ok?" He asked.

"No Jon I am not Ok." Karen finally said. "Why the hell didn't you tell me Wade is with Renee?"

"Because I want to protect you." He stated.

"Jon I get that but you should have told me. Seth had to be the one to tell me they are seen together and she's been calling here. Listen I am not helpless so please don't shut me or lie to me I will do whatever it takes to protect you and our kids all of them." Karen told him

"But its my job to protect you and our kids! I will not let anything happen to you ever! You mean the world to me Karen!"

"Jon I love you so much! You are my dream come true and nothing and no one is going to destroy or tare us apart." She said.

"Damn right nothing will ever break us!"

"I love you." She giggle. "Now umm can you help me undress?"

" You don't have to ask me twice!" He said as he took off her shirt

"Thank you lover." She said looking down. " I am so huge right now." She said placing her hand on her belly. "I know you can't find me attractive."

"You're not huge baby you're beautiful. I always thought you was so sexy since that day when we first met"

"Even after 2 soon to be three kids?" Karen asked.

"Even more sexier babe!"

"Thank you lover that means a lot to hear you say it! Well confession time! I've always thought you were sexy to ever inch of you!" She said biting her lip and taking off his shirt. Rubbing her hands up and down his bare chest.

"Ooo I love when you touch me babe!" He groaned.

Karen grinned as slowly bent down and licked his abs.

"Fffuuuckk! He moaned.

"Jon?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm stuck." She said looking up at him. "I can't get up."

"Here baby let me help you" he said as he helped her up.

"See I'm so fat I can't even get up on my own." Karen said. "I can't even give you good foreplay."

"Stop you're not fat!"

"You're very beautiful and I want to give you for play."

Karen looked at him. "I love you so much I'll be back to normal soon once the baby is born. Promise.

"Darlin' I think you're beautiful skinny thick hell you're sexy to me!"

Karen smiled at his words knowing in that moment he meant them. "Thank you lover .. will you make love to me?"

"As much as you want baby" he said.

"I need you lover so bad." She moaned feeling his hands on her.

"I need you so bad too babe."

Karen leaned in and kissed him. She then went for his pants

"Someone is,very eager."

"I am so hot for you right now." Karen panted out. Kissing him again.

"Me too." he said as he walked with her towards the bed.

"Feel me how much I ...wanted you." Karen blurted out attacking his lips again in pure lust.

"Oh baby I feel you and you are ready! I need you." He said kissing her.

Karen whimpered into the kiss

He laid her on the bed and slowly moved his hands down when he found her clit and started teasing it.

"mmm." She whimpered feeling her body getting warmer with every touch.

"You like that baby?" He said getting harder as he heard her moans.

"Y ...es..." She moaned bending her legs a bit and moving her hips slightly.

"Fuck babe I need you!

"I need you too."

As he slowly came back up and kissed her as he slowly entered inside of her.

"hmmm" she moaned.

"Yes baby moan for me" he said going a little bit faster

Karen moaned wrapping her legs around his waist

"Yes baby your feel so fucking good." He groaned.

"Jon... I ... need to be on top." She panted.

"Yeah?"

"Hmmm yeah not so much pressure for on the baby." She told him.

As they switched Positions Karen straddled him looking into his eyes. He leaned up and softly kissed her baby belly.

"Thank you for giving me babies and marrying me!" He said.

"Thank you for choosing me to do these things." Karen told him as she slowly slide down on his length. "Fuckkkk." She moaned.

"Oooo fuck!"

Karen started moving slowly her hands on his chest for balance one of Jon's hands on her waist.

"You feel so good I love when you ride me"

"Yea ... you like this..." she panted trying to move a little faster.

"I love it!"

"hmmm I'm ... close babe ..." Karen said as she began to bounce faster. Her hands digging into he bare chest.

"Let go Darlin'." He rasped out.

Karen whimperd at her release.

"Good Girl." Jon grunted at his release as well.

Karen was breathing heavy still straddled over him unable to say a word. With his hands still on her hips he helped her lay down beside.

"I love you so much you ok?" He asked.

"I ... love you too." she said. "I'm amazing that was ..." she trailed off looking into his eyes.

"It's always amazing baby every time."

"Don't make me cry ... damn it." She said as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry were together forever."

"It's these hormones." She said. "Together forever."

"Well Darlin' get some rest because were gonna have round two later"

"You've got it lover." Karen yawned into his chest his arms wrapped around her.

"No matter what it takes I will protect you and our kids! No one is gonna hurt our family."

* * *

_**Happy Easter Weekend! Hope everyone has a safe and happy weekend!**_

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! Don't hesitate to let me know what you think!**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story! **_

_**Red thanks so much for all of your help!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you may find! I do my best when editing each chapter but I do miss things! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Strong Sexual Content.**

Chapter 12

**A few weeks Later:**

"Jagger Jonathan come back here!" Karen yelled as her 2 year old son was running naked in the house.

"Son put some clothes on!" Jon said walking up the stairs seeing his son streak.

"No Daddy! No Bath!"

"Daddy pwease pay wit me?" McKenna said tugging on Dean's pant leg.

"Jag man you need to take a bath! I'm coming princess hold on." He said as Jagger ran past them.

"Otay! We pay barbie?" She asked.

"Yep we can play barbie." He told his 3 year old.

Finally Karen got Jagger in the bath and in his PJ's.

"See my little man all clean." She said rubbing his head with a towel.

"All cean." He smile running in to McKenna's room where he found Jon and her playing Barbies on the floor

"Hi Daddy!" Jagger said pretending to bite him. "GRRRR!"

"Good boy! You took a bath!" He said hugging Jagger. "Grrah!"

"GRRR Daddy Baby!"

"No baby!" McKenna said shoving another barbie at Jon.

He smiled as he took the other Barbie in his hand.

"What's going on in here?" Karen asked standing the door way watching Jon play with the kids.

"We're playing Barbie's."

"Dean Ambrose playing Barbies! I should tweet that out." She laughed as she got out her phone and went to take a photo.

When Jon did a pose with the kids who smiled and said Cheese when she snapped the photo that was now the background on her phone.

"You umm really gonna tweet that?" Jon asking raising an eyebrow.

Karen laughed. "No but hmm."

"You alright darlin?"

"Yeah fine! That was just to damn adorable and no I am not tweeting that out! But come on little man it's bed time."

"No bed! No bed!" He said wrapping his arms around Jon.

"Jagger please little man? Mommy's tired and not feel well so please let's go to bed I'll read you a story and rock you?"

"Daddy do it pwease?" Jagger asked looking at Jon with his puppy dog eyes.

"You got it little dude! Come on let's put you to bed!" Jon said standing up and holding Jagger in his arms.

"Thanks Lover." Karen said as they walked past.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Just tired." Karen winked at him.

After Karen put McKenna to sleep she went into Jagger's room and saw Jon rocking him.

"That's when I dirty Deeds his ass!" He said softly.

"He looks just like you!" Karen said as she watched them.

"Well He's my son." Jon smiled looking down at him moving down a stray curl out of his face.

"That he is! This one tho not sure." Karen joked placing her hands on her belly. Watching Jon lay Jagger down in his bed.

" Ha Ha! You're so funny woman!" He joked kissing her softly.

"Thank you for setting the new crib up today." She said kissing him back.

"No problem baby anytime! It's the least I can do."

"It's fine that the boys are sharing a room right?" Karen asked as the headed to their room after Jon said his good nights to McKenna.

"Its fine I think they will bond better this way!" He reassured her.

"Just think soon very soon Bentley will be here." Karen said softly as they cuddled in bed.

"I can't wait Darlin." Jon smiled placing his hand on her belly and rubbing it. "HI Bentley man Daddy can't wait to meet you!"

"Me either ... I have a feeling it will be soon like really soon!"

"Me too Darlin! But until then get some much needed rest. I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said with a yawn.

Jon started stroking her hair and watched her fall asleep.

**With Seth and Charla** \- They had put the kids to bed and were cuddling in bed.

"I have a surprise for you babe." He told her.

"This!" He said handing her an envelope.

"What the a envelope?"

"Yes you caught. I thought Charla is gonna love it."

"Ha Ha Smart ass what is it?"

" Open it! It about our baby." He told her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Our baby?" Charla questioned as she tore the envelope and started reading as she cried. "But how? She's ours?!"

"Don't cry babe this is a good thing. Yes she is all ours! We go and get her at the end of the week! She's officially a Rollins." Seth said with a smile.

"Oh my god!" She said kissing him.

He gladly kissed her back. "So your happy about this?"

"Yes very very happy!"

"Good I have one more surprise for you!" He said getting up and out of bed grabbing her hand.

"Where we going you don't want sex?" she questioned.

"First this then sex!" He grinned placing his hand over eyes and he lead to down the hall.

"Don't make me trip baby" she said

"Trust me I've got my soon to be wife." He said as he opened the the spare bedroom door. "OK sexy open the beautiful eyes."

He told her as he removed his hand and she saw a whole nursery set up for Reagan complete with leopard print crib bedding.

"Awwweh baby!" She said walking over to the crib as she touched it softly then looked up at him. "When did you do this baby?"

"Yesterday and today when you and Karen had the kids at the park. Jon helped a lot and then I helped him with Bentley's crib. Do you like it? I mean we can change it because I really didn't know but I just wanted it to be perfect for you and our daughter!" He told her as he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Oh Seth" she said touching his face. "No don't change I love it!"

"I'm glad baby! I even got her a car seat and a stroller." Seth grinned all proud of himself.

As she smiled. "Well look at my man so proud."

"I love you Charla and I just want the best for our family!" He told her leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you too and I want the best for us too!" She said.

He placed his hand on her hips and pulled her close.

"We're getting baby." He smiled pulling her into a kiss.

"Yes we are." She said placing her hands on his shirt

"So when do you want to get married?" He asked kissing her.

"Ummm whenever is good for me." Charla told him as she keep kissing him.

"Really? So four weeks from today is good then?"

"Where are we going?" She asked her arms still around his neck.

"I don't know if I want to tell you?" He grinned.

"Dork!" Charla laughed.

"You love his dork. So you like Hawaii right?" He asked like it was no big deal.

"I never been to be honest." She said shyly.

"Well I heard that a Hot WWE Super Star was getting married there."

"Roman?" She said giggling as she seen his face.

"Seth Rollins Babe!" He said grabbing her ass and pulling her into him.

"Oooo oooo!" She said smirking.

"Yeah I heard he's finally getting married and it's a good thing considering he's got three kids."

"About time his sexy ass needed to calm down!"

"Yeah such a wild one!" He said as he picked up Charla and tossed her over his shoulder and took her to their bed room.

"Agh babyyy!" She said giggling.

He tossed her on the bed and crawled on top of her and gave her a dominating kiss.

"I am going to make love to you right now!"

"Ooo oooo the cocky Seth Rollins comes to play huh?"

"I'll show you cocky! Get Naked Now!" He demanded in his sell out voice. As he whipped off his shirt.

"Nope!" She said holding on to her shirt.

"No?" He grinned as he stripped his pants and boxers off.

"Uhhh y yes nope" she said as her eyes were telling a different story

"Well then Future Mrs. Rollins I am just going to have to rip them off." He growled.

"Let's see what you got !"

Seth grinned as he reached for her pants and stripped them off with a little fight from her. Her shirt was the next thing to come off with ease.

"Hey! I'm naked!" She gasped with a smile.

"I know just the way I like it!" He said attacking her neck with his lips.

When he positioned himself at her entrance roughly pushed into her. He grabbed her hands in his and interlocked their fingers and he kissed her with pure animal lust.

As she moaned into his neck.

"There now have your way with meeee!"

Seth groaned into her neck as he started moving in her slowly at first but that didn't last long as he speed up.

"I love you! You're mine!"

"Harder! Faster make me scream!" She begged her breathing heavy.

"Fuckkkk!" He growled as he pounded into her hard and fast.

Charla moaned loudly. He captured her mouth with his and he continued.

When they changed positions so she was now on top.

" I wanna ride." She panted.

Seth looked up at her with wide eyes and his hand moved and massaged her breast.

"Just relax and let me ride you." She told him.

He leaned up and kissed her lips and left small kisses on each breast.

"I love you!" He told her as his hands rested on her hips.

"I love you too!" She moaned as she slid down on him

"Damn babe you feel so good."

She didn't say anything putting all her focus on his pleasure. His breathing getting heavy and he moan and panted staring at the love of his life.

He couldn't form words all he could do was pant and moan. This was the best sex he'd ever had. He was so in love with her. As she was in love with him. He stared up at her and couldn't hold on any longer.

"Fuckkk!" He groaned. "Charla!" He panted at his hard release.

"Aghhhjjhaaaa!" She groaned as she landed on top of him for a few seconds then got off laying beside him

He pulled her into him. "I love you so much! That was Amazing!"

"That was!" I love making you feel good."

"You take such good care of me and for the rest of my life I will take care of you and our kids." He told her as he pulled her into him and kissed. her

"Awww baby!"

"I mean it every word" He said kissing her as he rubbed her back slowly watching her drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for your comments and reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**5 am** : Jon held Karen close to him as they slept well tried to , Karen was having a restless sleep Jon watched her wiggle in pain as he held her.

"Darlin' you alright?"

"hmmmm yes ...I'm just having a few contractions. Baby go back to sleep. hmmm." She told him breathing through the pain.

"Contraction?" He shot up in bed. "Darlin' get up!"

"Jon it's hmmmm fine! See all over! My contractions are not that close together yet."

"No no they're gonna be close come on!" He told her helping her sit up in bed and he turned on the light.

Karen looked him. "Calm down we've been through this twice before. Can you call Charla please and then the hospital?" She asked him as she stood up and paced their room a minute.

"I'm on it Darlin'" He told her grabbing his phone.

"hmmm." She hummed. "Thank you love!"

"No problem Darlin." He told her as he called Charla's phone

"Hello? Dude it's 5 am calling my wife's phone?" Seth laughed.

"Karens is in labor!" Jon almost shouted.

"Dude! Really? That's awesome ... Char .. babe wake up! Are you at the hospital?"

"No we're on our way!" Dean told him.

"Hmmm?" Charla said putting the blanket over her head.

"Char baby Karen's in labor!" Seth told her.

"What?" She said falling out of the bed.

"Ouch Are you ok babe?" Seth asked.

"Owe! Let's go!" She said grabbing clothes and tossing them on.

"We'll meet ya there Ambrose. Baby calm down they have't left their house yet"

"What ya mean they ain't left their house?" Charla asked.

"He said they were still at home why is that bad?" Seth asked.

"They better get a foot in gear!" Charla said trying to put on some pants

"Here that Ambrose Char said get your butt in gear." Seth said as he was now getting dressed.

"I'm on it!" Dean said.

When he hung up the phone after calling the hospital he saw Karen hunched over the bed gripping the blankets in her hands. Humming to herself.

"Karen Darlin' come on let's go to the hospital!"

"hmmm not yet! I can't move! Hmmm Get the kids!" She said taking slow deep breathes in an out.

"Okay!" He said as he went to get the kids.

**Almost an hour later: **They finally made it to the hospital and Karen was settled in her room.

"Daddy what goin on?" McKenna asked sitting on the couch in the room next to Jagger who was sitting there looking around holding his stuffed turtle.

"Mommy's having our baby Princess!" He told her.

"Baby sister!" McKenna smiled.

Jon was slowly massaging her lower back as Karen was laying on her side gripping the sheet so tight he noticed her hands were white. She continued to hum and breathe softly.

"Breathe Darlin' just breathe nice and slow." He said softly.

"Baby Sister Daddy!" McKenna cheered.

"That one's over." Karen said looking at Jon and then back at the kids. "Baby Brother sweetie Bentley remember?"

"Yeah Betwely." McKenna said.

When Charla and Seth came into the room with Cheyenne and Alex.

"Chwarla"! McKenna Yelled jumping off the couch and running to her.

"Hi my babies!"

"Kenna!" Cheyenne said behind Charla.

"I not baby! Mommy baby." McKenna said. "Hi Chey. My Friend Mommy see."

"I see baby hmmmm." Karen hummed.

"Excuse me Kenna I always called you baby! But that's alright Jaggie be my baby" Charla said turning to Jagger.

"I be Chwarla's baby." Jagger said running to her.

"I be your baby too mama!" Alex said hugging her

"Awwweh!"

"Momma stop being such a baby!" Cheyenne said.

"Kisses?" Jagger said giving her fishy lips.

"Kisses!" She smiled giving Jagger a kiss.

"How's everything going?" Seth whispered to Dean.

"Going as well as can be! Hey what's wrong with Cheyenne?"

"I think she's getting a little jealous with all this new baby stuff. I mean Reagan and now Bentley." Seth said to him.

"Poor kid I know she's going through a lot." Jon said looking at her.

"Yeah and I think not seeing Wade hurts but man I just can't go there! You know I have to keep my family safe." Seth said.

"Me too man me too!" Jon said.

"Chawla pay wit me?" Jagger begged.

"Ok I'll play!" She said going over to the couch and playing with the kids.

Seth couldn't help but watch he was so excited that they would have their baby soon.

"Hmmmm Jon ... ahhh Jon!" Karen hummed out.

"I'm here Darlin!" Jon said holding her hand and kissing her forehead.

"I need some more Ice chips please love?"

"Ha Ha! I am gonna have a baby Friday and I wont have to fetch Ice Chips!" Seth grinned.

"You're pregnant?" Jon asked with a grin as Charla laughed.

"Shut up ass hole! You're wife is very pregnant and wants Ice Chips so move your ass!"

"Hormonal too!" He said laughing as he went to get some ice.

When he came back in he handed them to Karen.

"Thank you lover." She said kissing him and munching on ice.

Charla was playing with the boys over on the couch as McKenna and Cheyanne were playing together. Jon was sitting with Karen coaching her being her support. Seth was on hit phone sitting next to Charla. When a Nurse came.

"Wow looks like a party in here." The nurse stated.

"Pawty?" Jagger repeated as he started dancing and jumping around.

"Party Jaggie! Alex said dancing.

"Yay!" Jagger clapped.

"Well for almost 7 am this place is really happening." The nurse smiled.

"I wanna dance too!" Cheyenne said dancing.

"Me too Chey! Me!" McKenna said grabbing Cheyenne's hand.

"Hmmm all dancing with no music." Karen smiled.

"There's music In their minds." Charla said.

"Hi Karen and family! I am Monica I am your day nurse! It says here you've had no drugs at all and at last check you were 7 cm? How are you laughing my dear?" Monica asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes! That's right and this room is filled with Love and that's all that matters." Karen said looking around at her support system.

"So which one is Dad?" Monica asked looking at Seth , the Charla then finally at Jon.

"I am the proud dad! I'm Jon!" Jon said obviously since he was sitting with his wife on the bed.

"HI Jon! So what number is this?" She asked Jon. .

"Number 3." Jon grinned.

"Well congrats ...But I am going to need to clear the room tho so I can check on baby number three." She said with a smile.

"Alright let's get some air." Charla said standing up and motioning for the kids to come with her.

"Yeah we'll take the kids." Seth said as he grabbed Alex's hand.

"NO Daddy me stay no go." Jagger said running to Dean.

"You don't wanna go with Aunt Charla and Uncle Seth for a few minutes shell get you some candy?" Jon said picking up his son.

"Jon it's 7 am don't tell him that ahhhhh." Karen said.

"No go Mommy hurt!" Jagger said looking down at his Mom.

"Shhh woman!" Jon teased. "Mommy's alright little man."

"Come on Jaggie I play with you." Cheyenne said

"Little man I am fine! When I see you again you'll have a little brother!" Karen said with a smile and Jagger leaned down and kissed Karen.

"YAY Brover! Chey let's pay!"

"Otay come on!" She said wrapping her arm around him.

As they all left the room. The nurse checked Karen as she flinched in Pain and held tight to Dean's hand.

"HMMM." She hummed.

"I know it hurts Darlin'." Dean told her as he kissed her hand.

"I know sorry! Well great news you are 10 cm and ready to have this baby!" She smiled.

When Jon heard that he was a bit shocked as he looked at the nurse and then at Karen.

" Really Now? That's fast."

"Yep now! She was probably contracting most of the night! Let's get ready to have a baby!" She smiled as she began to set everything up as a few more nurses came in. "Karen when you get that urge to push just push. OK Sweetie."

"OK! But Jon , Charla please go get her she can't miss this!" Karen said to him.

"OK Darlin'! I love you!" He said as he kissed her forehead then going to get Charla.

"I love you too!" She said to him when he kissed her lips softly.

Jon ran to the waiting room and saw the kids playing and Seth and Charla talking.

"Can you believe Bentley is gonna be here soon and we're getting Reagan at the end of the week?" Seth smiled.

"No I can't I'm gonna be a nanny and a Mommy again!" She smiled .

"Yes you are! I love you Babe." he said kissing her.

"Karen is getting ready to push and we would like for you to be there!" Jon said rushing up to them.

"Really? I would love to see my godson born!" Charla said hugging Seth.

Before rushing back to the room with Jon. Each standing on one side of Karen holding her hands. No matter how many times they'd been through this before this feeling of pride never got old for Jon his wife was once again giving him the most precious gift in the world. She was truly the love of his life.

"Karen keep pushing your doing great!" The doctor said when he came in.

Karen held tight to Dean and Charla's hand.

"You're doing great friend!" Charla coached.

"AhhGrrraaaa Shit!" She said as kept at it.

"You're doing so great Darlin' so great keep pushing!" Jon coached wiping her forehead with cold cloth.

"A few more big pushes Karen you're doing great! I can see his head! Dad would you like to look?" The Doctor asked.

"Hell yes!" Jon grinned moving to see the miracle of life.

"That is your son's head!" The doctor said.

" WOW! He's got a head full of hair!" Jon said amazed. He was about to be a father again not know what the future held for him and his family none of that mattered in this moment it was all about the birth of his son.

"AHHGGAHHH! !" Karen pushed and gave a yell.

"Heads out great Job Karen one more big big push and he's here."

"You're amazing darlin' he's almost here!" Jon coached his wife.

Karen gave a few more big pushed when she finally felt relief and laid her head back as Jon's eyes filled with tears. Bentley's cry filled the room. The Doctor placed him on her.

"He's here! He's finally here! OH Bentley my baby!" she cried tears of joy.

"He's so beautiful! Thank you so much Darlin! I love you sooo much!" He said kissing Karen.

"He's perfect! I love you too!" Karen kissed him back.

"Dad would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked.

"She should do it." He said pointing to Charla.

"Me?"

Karen and Jon both smiled and nodded.

Charla grabbed the scissors and cut where the doctor pointed.

The nurse then took the baby to get cleaned off. Jon followed not waiting his son out of his sight he took out his phone and began taking pictures.

"Thank you Charla!" Karen said to her friend as she flinched in pain.

"You ok hun?"

"Yeah Bestie Fine Friend!" Karen said as Jon looked at the doctor.

"Doc?" Jon questioned.

"There's just little more bleeding than expected. Karen just take a few deep breathes for me and Relax OK." He told her.

"Would you like to hold your son?" Monica asked.

"Yes." Jon said taking the baby

"OH Hi Slugger my little boy! It's me Daddy! I love you so much! We are so excited your finally here. We are gonna love you and spoil you and so are you big sister and brother." Jon grinned as he kisses he forehead. "Char you want to hold him?"

"Yes please." She smiled when he handed the little blue bundle to Charla.

"Hi sweet heart you are so precious! You know me and you share a birthday little one! I love you so much Bentley." She said kissing his cheek.

"Jon ..hmm Love give Charla her present Please." Karen said softly.

"Sure Darlin'." Jon said as he kissed Karen. "Here sweet heart this is for you" He said handing her the bag.

As he held his son and Charla opened the bag.

"Oh my god that is so sweet thank you so much you guys!" She said putting the necklace on that said "God Mother" with all three children's birthstones one.

"If ... if it wasn't for you Bentley wouldn't be here! You are my ... sister and we're honored that you are our children's God Mother." Karen shivered.

"I only did what I had to do for my family."

"That's Right Red we're family now and always!" Dean said.

"He's handsome isn't he Jon." Karen said watching Dean holding his son.

"Here friend!" Charla said putting a blanket on her trying to keep her warm.

Dean came over and handed their son to Karen.

"HI ... Bentley it's Mommy.." Karen said as she kissed him.

As Charla wiped a tear away.

"I'll leave ya'll alone so you can have private time"

"Thank you for everything." Karen told her friend and then put her attention back on Bentley.

"You're very welcome babe anytime!" She said as she opened the door walking out.

"Jon I'm so cold here take him so I don't drop him." She said as she kissed him again and Jon took the baby.

"OK Darlin' " he said as he held Bentley and sat on the bed with her trying to keep her warm.

"Karen you did loose a bit more blood than what I typical find to be normal but we've controlled it! Just relax and get some rest if you can. Are there questions?" The Doctor asked.

"No and thank you!" Karen said looking at Jon.

"She's OK tho right?" He asked concerned.

"She's fine we're just gonna watch her a little closely to be sure. Congrats on your son." He said.

"Thanks again doc for everything." Jon said looking down at his son.

"Well your wife did all the work!" The Doctor smiled as he left the room.

"Yes she did and I'm so proud of her! I'm proud of you darlin! He's here and he's perfect."

"Thanks babe it was nothing." She smiled as he kissed her he could feel how cold she was. "I love you."

"I love you too here let me cover you up and keep you warm." Jon said covering her up a bit.

"Thank You 's a keeper isn't he?" She gushed over her new son. "He looks like you and Jagger."

"Yes he is darlin' yes he is." Jon smiled looking at his son in his arms. "He does , he has our nose!"

**Charla was smiling as she walked into the waiting room.**

"Daddy Look Mommy!" Alex said all excited when he saw Charla.

"Hi my loves!" Charla said hugging everyone .

"Hi Babe" Seth said kissing Charla. "How is everything?"

"We have a beautiful baby boy! Then Friday we will have our daughter and this is the best birthday ever!"

"It is isn't. Good thing Karen planned your party/ baby-shower for Saturday huh. "

"What?"

"It was suppose to be a surprise but I don't think Karen is gonna have time to decorate and so yeah I just told you. How is Karen doing?"

"Might have to put it off till she's feeling better. She's did amazing! "

"Well all I can say is women are bad ass!" He grinned.

"Mommy I want mommy?" Jagger said.

"I think we can bring him to her in a little while? How about some breakfast?" Charla asked as all the kids cheered.

Seth and Charla took all the kids home to eat and rest.

Karen had fallen asleep Jon was holding Bentley as he looked over at his amazing wife. He never thought he would ever get married let alone have three amazing kids. He was living a dream he didn't even know he wanted. Karen was the love of his life and the mother of their three amazing children. He loved living this life and was going to protect his family no matter what it took.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews!**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!**_

_**Yes two chapters today! :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A Week Later:** Karen and Baby Bentley were home now and Dean was over the moon having his family complete and home safely. Seth and Charla picked up baby Reagan and were over joyed to have their 5 month old daughter now home where she belonged with them.

McKenna and Jagger were playing in the living room , McKenna was coloring while Jagger kept running around with his toys. Karen was upstairs napping with the baby. Jon had noticed she had been overly tired lately but didn't think much about it because with a new born in the house it was to be expected.

"Daddy where Mommy?" McKenna asked when Dean came in the room and handing each of them their sippy cups full of juice.

"She's sleeping princess. shhh." He told her.

"Otay." She said as she sipped on her juice. "Baby seeping too?" She asked.

"Yep baby seeping too." Dean said when her heard the door bell.

When he opened the door he saw Charla holding Reagan and Cheyenne and Alex ran past him and Seth with the diaper bag.

" Hey Red , Sellout and of course the beautiful Regan!" Jon smiled.

"Yeah that's my kid isn't she cute" Seth grinned as they came in side.

"You two be quiet!" Charla said as the kids were playing with eachother. "Inside voices!"

"OK Momma!" Cheyenne said smiling.

"She's adorable!" Been getting much sleep?" He asked them..

"Off and On the first few nights it was rough but last night she slept through the night what about you?"

"With a newborn not so much dude." He said with a small smile.

No sooner did Jon say that when they heard Bentley crying.

"Make your selves at home! I'll be back!" Dean said told them.

"No problem" Seth laughed as they went in and sat on the couch. Seth making faces at his daughter.

Dean went up stairs to their room and saw and heard Bentley crying in his bassinet next to the bed but didn't see Karen but the bathroom door was closed. He slowly picked up Bentley.

"Baby you alright?" He asked. While he soothed the baby.

"Yeah ... I'm fine." She said slowly walking out of the bath room in a different set of comfortable clothes.

"Charla and Seth are here with Reagan!" Dean told her as he watched her.

"Yeah? I can't wait to see her. I'll be down in a bit." She told him walking back into the bathroom.

"OK!" He said as he walked around with Bentley.

**About 10 minutes** later they both headed down to the living room.

"I can't wait to see Reagan." She said as she slowly walked down the stairs. Hearing the kids playing in the living room. "Sounds ... like the kids are having fun in there." She told him.

"Yeah they sure are." Dean said.

As they walked into the living room seeing all four kids playing together Charla and Seth playing with Reagan.

"HI!" Karen smiled.

"Who's my pretty baby? I love you Reagan Sky" Charla said kissing her chunky face. "Hi my besty!"

"Look at her I swear she is even bigger than when I saw her the other day!" Karen smiled.

"MOMMY!" Jagger smiled noticed her in the room as he ran into her hugging her. "Owe!" Karen mumbled softly. "HI Little man."

"Careful little man Mommy's steal swore OK?" Dean told him.

"Sowrry."

"It's alright." Karen said kissing her son.

"That's because her daddy tries to feed her everything. What Jaggie no hugs for me?"

"Well She needs to eat!" Seth laughed.

"I hug my Chawrla!" He said going over to her.

"Yes baby I know!" Charla said hugging Jagger.

"I kiss baby?" Jagger asked.

"Yes you can Jaggie."

"Not on the lips Jagger just the cheek." Karen told him.

"OKtay!" He said as he kissed her chubby cheek.

"Aww is she your girlfriend Jagger Man?" Seth laughed.

"Yeah I ike her!" Jagger smiled.

"Awww she likes you too!" Charla told him.

"So dude you gonna hog that baby or can I hold him too?" Seth laughed.

As Karen slowly sat down in the recliner watching the kids play.

"Gagagag!" Reagan said touching Jagger's face

"You can hold him just don't make him a sell out like you!"

"She pay with my toys?" Jagger said.

"Ha Ha!" Seth said taking Bentley. "Damn man really? What the hell is he wearing a University of Michigan onsies!"

"Sure just not your small ones ok?" She told him.

Jagger nodded.

"Because it looks good on him better than a LSU one!" Dean said.

"Hey!" Charla said

"Well he's my son so he will wear what I put him in." Karen laughed.

"Exactly! Charla said as she seen Jagger hand Reagan a Seth Rollins action figure.

"Hey that's me!" Seth bragged as he saw Reagan holding the action figure. When she started hitting on the floor.

"Our daughter is doing the RKO on the doll!" Charla said laughing.

"Hey little miss not funny your suppose to do that with this one! Jag man hand her that Orton looking one."

Jagger laughed and handed her the Randy Orton one.

As she looked at Orton as she started crying.

"Awww here sweetheart here." Dean said as he handed her a Dean Ambrose action figure. She looked at it and held it.

"I think she likes that one better." Karen said.

"Everyone loves me!" Dean grinned.

"Yeah including Renee." She said.

"I didn't even mean it like that!" Dean said.

"I know! I'm sorry! It's just ... never mind! OH I forgot I got a present for Reagan." She said slowly getting up from the chair when Dean noticed a bit of blood.

"Darlin' you're bleeding!" He said as he followed her out of the room.

"What?" She said as she was already at the stairs.

"You're bleeding Karen." He repeated as they headed up the stairs together.

"Damn it!" She said walking into their room and grabbed another pair of pants.

"Darlin' you alright?"

"Dean it's normal after having a bab." She told him heading into the bathroom.

He knew that but for some reason this was just different it wasn't this bad or noticeable the first two times.

A few minutes later she came back out of the bath room and went to the closet and grabbed a huge pink bag. Dean watched her.

"I love you darlin!" He told her.

"I love you too lover! What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all darlin!" He said pulling her in to a deep kiss.

Karen smiled into the kiss when the kiss ended. She went to pick up the huge bag and flinched a bit.

"You ok?"

"Fine! Just still a little swore I guess. Umm can you take this down stairs for me! I know they are going to love it."

"Anything for you Darlin'." He said grabbing the bag as kissed her one last time and went downstairs and seen Charla holding Bentley as he was sound asleep in her arms.

"Aww Mr. Man loves his God Mother." She smiled.

"He does." Charla smiled laying back against the couch with him.

"Well I know I didn't go to your party the other day and I am sorry just haven't been feeling well but anyway we got you a little something."Karen said as Dean brought in the huge bag.

"Awww that's ok Mr man is more important" Charla said. As Dean handed Seth the bag .

"Here you guys this is from us." he grinned.

"Damn dude my kid can fit in this bag." He laughed and he started pulling out outfit after outfit along with bottles and teething rings and a huge Minnie mouse doll along with diapers and wipes.

"It's not much but I hope it helps." Karen said.

"It totally helps! Thank you so much you guys!" Charla said tearing up .

"Don't you cry because if you cry then I will cry." Karen said in tears.

"I can't make any promises." Charla said laughing.

Karen laughed when McKenna came up to her.

"Momma hold me pease." She said.

"What's wrong love bug?" She asked slowly picking her up as she bit her flip and winced in pain a bit as Dean noticed.

"I not feel good."

"What's wrong baby doll?" Dean asked.

" She said Hers tummy hurts." Cheyenne said.

"Your tummy hurts. Are you hungry?" Karen asked.

"No.I just cuddle."

"Me cuddle too!" Cheyenne said.

"You wanna cuddle with me?" Karen asked as she sat down in the recliner with Mckenna as Dean watched her.

"Yeah!" Cheyenne said snuggling with Mckenna.

"Dean my love can you get a blanket I am cold." She asked as she cuddled with the girls.

"Sure Darlin." He said getting a blanket for them and covering them up.

"Thank you my love!"" She smiled as she kissed him. He could feel how cold her lips were.

"I love you!" He said getting worried now. .

"I love you." She yawned as McKenna was already sleeping and Cheyenne was watching TV.

With in minutes she was sound asleep with the girls in the chair. Charla was sound asleep with Bentley.

"Looks like it's just the boys now" Seth laughed as he laid Reagan in the pack and play and Dean put Bentley in his swing.

"Yep the girls are exhausted." Dean said watching Karen sleep a few minutes.

"Well having new babies in the house will do that I guess." Seth smiled.

"Your're right about that." Dean agreed.

"So man I wanted to talk to you about something." Seth said as he followed Dean into the kitchen , Alex and Jagger were playing quietly.

"Sure man what's up?"

"So I booked our flight and talked to the wedding lady in Hawaii looks like everything is a go in two weeks." Seth grinned.

"That's awesome man! But you wanted to tell me that?" Dean questioned his friend.

"Yeah man and well I wanted to know if you would be my best man?"

"You know I will bro."

"Sweet. I know it's a week sooner than what we talked about but Karen and Bentley can fly right?"

"I think I'm not sure."

"Well I hope so man I know Char really wants her there. Dude you alright what's up?"

"I'm ok dude just worried about Karen that's all."

"Why what's up? I noticed she looked a little pale and tired but she did just have a baby."

"I know man. I just worry that's all."

"It's all good bro you'll see two weeks from now we will be in Hawaii and she'll be in a hot dress and I will be marring the love of my life and she'll be looking hot and all sexy." Seth grinned.

"Which ones are we talking about?"

"My point was your wife is fine she'll be looking hot and Charla the love of my life will be all hot and sexy and I am gonna marry her."

* * *

_**Thanks for your comments and reviews! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

** A Week Later:**

Karen was feeding Bentley watching Dean play with McKenna and Jagger. The calls from Renee had seem to stop and life was getting back to their new normal of a family of 5 and Dean and Karen were thrilled things felt right.

Charla and Seth were busy planning their Hawaiian wedding getting us to also now being a family of 5.

All while both men were preparing and also dreading going back to work in a few weeks.

After Karen burped Bentley he was sound asleep as she slowly placed him in the swing and sat down on the couch as Dean sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek softy.

"I need to get enough energy to go to the store." She said laying her head on her husband.

"I'll go to the store for you darlin'." Dean told her as he could see how tired she was.

"No it's alright love I can go!" She said

"Me go Momma! Me go!" McKenna said coming up to them with her doll in her hand.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes I am sure the list is a little long and there are lady items on it!" She said kissing his cheek with a smile.

"No problem! I've got this." He said with a smile. "Your still bleeding huh?"

"Dean yes it's not as bad as it was it's fine! So I'll go because I know you hate going down that aisle. So McKenna you wanna go with Mommy?"

"Yeah me go!" She smiled.

"No darlin' its fine I'll get Seth to come." Dean said reaching for his phone.

"Is there a reason I can't leave the house?" She asked now a bit annoyed.

"Karen of course not. I just want you to relax darlin'." He said.

"I know! I'm sorry." She said getting up. "I just ... I don't know what's wrong with me." She said softly going into the kitchen.

"Awww darlin' come here." Dean said hugging her.

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest and he slowly rubbed her back. As she started crying.

"Shhhh its ok." He told her.

"It's not!" She giggled as she looked up at him wiping her tears. "I am just so emotional lately and just so tired."

"You just need rest! It's only been 3 weeks since you had a baby!" Dean said to her as he still held her in his arms.

"Lover listen you let me sleep in this morning I slept until noon. You took care of the kids and got them breakfast. The least I can do is go to the store for my family. So I feel like I am actually doing useful. I was never this tired with the other two!"

"I know it but we've got three kids now! Just be careful please going to the store then!" He told her.

"Thank you if you want I can call Charla and we can take the girls or something since I can tell by the look in your eye you don't want me to go alone do you?" She said looking up at him her arms still wrapped tight around his body.

"Please?"

"Done!" She said kissing him.

Karen went up stairs and changed her clothes and then called Charla.

A few minutes later she came down stairs.

"Did Char say she'd go?" Dean asked.

" Yes , I am picking her up in like 10 minutes. You ready to go love bug?" Karen asked her daughter.

"Please just be careful." Dean said as he kissed her softly.

"We will I promise!"

"Bye Daddy I go wit Momma!" She said as she grabbed her baby and her princess purse.

"Bye Princess." Dean told her.

"Kissy?" Mckenna laughed as she hugged him. "Love You Daddy!"

"Kissy!" I love you too!" Dean said hugging his daughter.

Karen picked up her daughter and took her out to the car and strapped her in as she could see Dean watching her from the door way.

"Are you watching me?" She laughed.

" Who me? No!" He said innocently.

She laughed and she blew him a kiss as he watched her pull out of the drive way.

**A few minutes later** she made it to Charla's and texted her telling her she was out side waiting. Charla came out with Cheyenne and Reagan.

Karen unlocked the the car door.

"Do you need help?" She asked as Charla opened the door.

"No babe I got it!" Charla said strapping Reagan's Car seat in.

"Alright." Karen said once everyone was in all three kids were in safely.

Karen started driving down the road. .

"Seth is just like Dean I saw him watching you from the door." Karen smiled at her friend.

"Seriously?"

"Yes he was totally checking you out! So over protective!" She smiled.

"I don't see why?" Charla laughed.

"You don't see why he was checking you out or why he's over protective." She asked stopping at a stop light and laying her head back on the seat.

"You ok babe?" Charla asked looking over at her friend.

"Yeah fine! Just kinda warm!" She said as she opened her eyes and when the light turned green she drove on to the store.

"You want me to drive?" Charla asked.

"No thanks! I'm good!" She said.

When they got to the store Karen got McKenna out while Charla got Reagan and Cheyenne out. When they got into the super market Karen picked McKenna up to put her in the cart but she starting fussing

"No Mommy! Me big .. Me big girl!" Mckenna whined.

"McKenna sweetie please?"

"Awww sweetheart we know!" Charla said placing Reagan in the other car.

"Me walk Mommy please." McKenna begged.

"OK love bug but you need to hold my hand!"

"Otay!" She smiled holding Karen's hand as they started walking.

"Thanks for coming with me today! I know it put Dean's mind at ease." She said as they started shopping.

"No problem babe!" She said.

After getting almost everything on the list they headed down the last aisle.

"So are you ready for the wedding?" Karen asked as Cheyenne and McKenna were walking together.

"Yes so ready!" Charla grinned.

"That's so awesome! I am so happy for you two ... you both deserve to be happy! Also it will be nice to go to Hawaii for a few days before ... before they have to go back to work." Karen said.

"Indeed I'm excited to go I never went before. This will be awesome!"

"Seth said that is one of the reason's he picked that spot!" She smiled. "That man loves you so much! I am so excited for you both!"

"Awww thank you so much he makes me so happy." Charla grinned looking at a sleeping Reagan in the car seat.

"I can tell and you make him happy too! You both will be so happy together. McKenna honey ...McKenna ..." Karen said looking around not seeing her.

"McKenna Marie ..." Karen said a bit louder a bit more freaked out. "Where ... where is she?" She asked already half down the aisle looking for her daughter.

"She's right here." Charla said seeing her down the aisle hiding behind a display.

"McKenna honey don't wonder off like that you scared the hell out of me!" Karen said picking her up.

"Sorry Momma." She said almost in tears.

"It's OK love bug you just scared mommy!" She said holding her daughter close.

"Come see Auntie Charla." She soothed.

"I sowrry." She said as she went to Charla. "I naughty?" McKenna said in tears.

"Baby no" Charla said hugging her tight.

"Your not love bug you just can't wonder off like that OK?" Karen said.

After they checked out and headed to the car Karen's heart sank when she saw her SUV and people standing around it.

"What the hell?"

"Oh my god what the fuck?" Charla said looking at the Silver SUV with the windshield smashed and two of the tires slashed.

"Is this your vehicle Ma'm."

"Yes?" Karen said.

"It's been vandalized."

"I can see that! I .. I have to call my husband!" Karen said in a shaky voice. "Who did this is broad fucking daylight!"

"Witness's say it was a woman dressed in a black hoodie in jeans thats all we have." The police officer told her.

"Renee that mother fucking whore!"

"I can believe this!" Karen said getting out her phone.

"I saw her Momma!" Cheyenne said.

"What?" Charla questioned.

"In the store momma! She said Kenna's name. That's why she hide."

"The fuck? Oh hell naw!" Charla said holding Mckenna to her.

Karen went off to Call Dean.

"Hello?" Dean said as he answered the phone.

"Dean ... umm." Karen hesitated.

"Karen? Darlin' what's wrong?"

"I .. I need you to come to the store please... some one trashed the car."

"Fuck... I am on my way!" He said.

"Thank you lover." She said almost in tears.

"I love you ... and your welcome just stay calm and I will be there as soon as I can." He said hanging up. Then he called Seth.

**Less that 15 Minutes Later** Dean speed in to the parking lot as he and Seth jumped out of the car and rushed over to the girls.

"Char sweet heart you alright?" Seth asked kissing her.

"Yea I'm ok." She said.

"Darlin' you alright?" Dean said rushing over to Karen.

"Yeah I'm fine but ... the car." She said pointing.

"Daddy!" Mckenna said in tears as she reached for Dean.

"Oh my princess come here! Are you ok?" He asked.

She just shook her head and berried her head in to his neck wrapping her arms around her dad.

"Char are you really ok your not hurt Cheyenne sweetie are you ok?" Seth asked.

"Baby I'm fine I swear!" Charla said

As Cheyenne was holding on to Seth He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Good because I could never live with myself if anything ever happened to you."

"Oh baby I love you so much." Charla said Holding on to him close

"I love you too!" He said as he kissed her when she laid her head on his chest.

Seth held his family close to him.

"Jon I'm sorry about the car." Karen said softly.

"Darlin' don't even worry about that. You and the kids are more important to me than a damn car." He said as he held her close to him.

"Mr. Good can I have a word with you?" The officer said.

"I'm coming too." Seth said as he kissed Charla.

Dean handed McKenna back to Karen and followed the officer.

"Sir I am sorry about your vehicle we will do what we can to find the person who did this but we don't have a positive idea on person." He explained.

Dean just shook his head in disbelief. "Thanks."

"Come on really? It was in the middle of the afternoon you have to know who fucking did this my wife and kids could have been in that car." Seth said in anger.

"Mine too! You better fucking find out who did this!" " Dean said in anger.

"I understand that I do and we will do what we can. But all we know is that it was a woman in a black hoodie. That's not much to go on. However I am convinced that it was done out of anger considering the child abduction didn't work." He told them. "I think this person didn't get what they wanted in the store so they came out and did this."

"What the hell?" Dean said with his first clenched.

"We have word that this person was in the store and she called out to the little three year old but she hid."

"McKenna?"

"Is that your daughter?" The police man asked.

"Yes she is."

"Sir clearing this is a person who is out to hurt you or your family something. Like I said we will do what we can. Your wife already made arrangements for the car to be towed after we are done with it."

"Can I take my wife and kid home?" Dean asked glancing over at Karen holding McKenna close to her seeing her looking pale and tired.

"Yes of course just be careful is all I can really tell you. Both of you!"

"Yeah thanks!" Seth said angerly.

"Yeah thanks!" Dean said angrily as well.

They all got in the car and headed to Dean and Karen's house.

"Baby you alright?" Charla asked turning to Seth.

"Yeah just pissed off are you and Cheyenne alright?" He said looking at her and then at Cheyenne.

"We're fine! It was just a little scary that's all."

"I know. I am glad you are all ok tho. I just can't imagine my life with out you." He said kissing her cheek.

"I know baby. I love you." She told him.

"I love you too."

Karen stared out the window as Dean glanced over at her.

"You alright baby?" Dean asked.

"No Dean I am not ... alright!" Karen snapped.

As Dean parked the car in their drive way and they all got out of the car Karen headed in the house. Everyone followed her.

"Come here."

"Dean ... I am telling you right now I am gonna kill that fucking bitch!"

"I know right! She wont get away with this!" Charla said.

"Mommy!" Jagger smiled as they went into the living room..

"Momma!" Alex said hugging Charla.

"Hi my little man!" Karen smiled hugging him.

"Hi my sweet little man" Charla said picking up Alex and hugging him

"I drawed you a picture Momma!" Alex told her.

"You did?"

"Yeah here!" He said showing her the photo of a WWE Ring and Her , Seth , Cheyenne and Baby Reagan all in there together.

"Aww baby thank you that is so sweet!" She said hugging him.

"Well I insist you all stay for dinner. It's the least we can do." Karen said walking to the kitchen.

"Thank you I am hungry!" Charla said.

The kids were all playing Charla was holding Bentley and Seth was playing with Reagan Dean followed Karen to the kitchen.

"Babe?" Dean asked watching her busy herself.

"Yeah?" Karen said getting things out for dinner. "Did you want to grill some burgers?"

"Sure Darlin'. Sounds good." He said pulling her into a hug. Karen hugged him his grip around her tight.

"She's crossed the line this time!" She told him.

"I know she did! They will find her." Dean said.

"I will make her pay for this! My vehicle is replaceable that just shows me she psycho but she could have taken McKenna! That I wont forget!"

"I know she wont get away with this I promise!"

That night they hung out in the back yard watching the kids play. Trying to forget the events of that day. But deep down they all knew this game she was playing just changed.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think!**_

_**A special thanks to ChelleLew for being the 100th review for this story!**_

_**As always thanks Red for helping me with this chapter! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A Few Months Later:**

"McKenna Marie what are you doing?" Karen asked her three almost four year old daughter.

"I eatin'?" She said as she shoved another spoonful of Trix Cereal in her mouth.

"Me too Mommy!" Jagger said toddling in with his cereal trying no to spill it.

"I can see that but aren't you suppose to be eating at the table?" Karen asked as she was finishing feeding Bentley.

"Yeah but Daddy let's us eat at and watch cartoons." McKenna said not taking her eyes off the TV.

"OH he does ... does he." She smiled.

Dean was up stairs sleeping he had been back on the road full time now for a few weeks so he wasn't home much. They still hadn't caught Renee but she seemed to disappear which was fine with Karen she was busy raising three kids and taking care of her super star husband she didn't need to worry about a psycho.

"OK just this once." Karen smiled as Bentley burped.

"He loud Momma!" Jagger laughed looking at his little brother who was now 5 months old.

"Just like you and your Dad little man!" Karen laughed as she placed Bentley in his swing and turned it on. "you two behave and McKenna remember Bentley is not a toy and you DO NOT take him out of his swing understand me?"

"Yes Mommy!"

Karen watched her kids a few more minutes before heading into the kitchen and cleaning up from breakfast. Dean came in around 3 am from the East Coast so she new he was tired. She went into the laundry room and tripped over his suit case.

"Damn it Jon." She mumbled opening his suit case. "Uff ... damn husband of mine you stink!" She laughed to herself as she began to take out his in ring gear and work out clothes so she could wash them. She started the washer and then headed to the living room to check on the kids who were playing and Bentley was wide wake giggling in his swing.

**A couple hours later:** Karen was folding the laundry when there was a knock on the door.

"Me get it Mommy!" Jagger laughed running to the door.

"We will get it together little man." Karen smiled scooping up her son and giving him kisses while he laughed.

Karen opened the door to to see Corey Graves and Bill one of the WWE camera men.

"Corey? Hi!"

"Hey Karen I know we're a little early but I wanted to get set up and talk about some of the questions!"

"Well come in ... but Corey what are you talking about?" Karen asked confused.

"Mommy that Corey Graves he does the talking for WWE!" McKenna smiled saw him.

"Ambrose didn't tell you did he?" Corey said shaking his head.

"Tell me what and Yes McKenna this is Mr. Graves."

"Please Karen it's Corey. I am doing a special for the WWE Network about Dean Ambrose ...and in-depth look to who Dean Ambrose is and his journey to Summer Slam!"

"That's great and no he didn't tell me." Karen said as she heard Bentley cry. "Well come in and make your selves comfortable." She told them as she walked into the living room and picked up Bentley. "Sorry the house is a mess."

"Karen it's fine it's lived in there is a difference besides I have kids I know how it is." Corey said.

"Well I will go wake Jon up and tell him your here. You can set up any where you'd like."

"Thanks."

Karen walked up stairs and changed Bentley first before walking into their bed room she couldn't help but stare at her sexy shirtless husband laying in the bed sprawled out on his stomach.

"We should wake up Daddy huh bubba!" Karen said kissing Bentley's chubby cheek.

She sat on the bed. "Jon!" She said softly. He didn't move. So she put the baby in his face and he baby babbling noises and some drool fell out of his mouth and pooled on Jon's cheek.

"What the ..." He said sleepily open his eyes to see his son.

"Well good morning my handsome boy." He smiled kissing his sons cheek as he looked up at his wife and held the pillow close. "Good morning."

"Good Afternoon Mr. Ambrose."

"What time is it?" He asked closing his eyes again.

"Shit? Really I need to get up!" He groaned.

"Yes you do because Corey Graves is here with Bill the camera man."

"FUCK!" Dean said as she shot up. "I completely forgot about that damn documentary."

"I figured you forgot! Just know that you one me in a big ... big way Mr. Ambrose!" Karen smiled as Dean pulled her into a kiss.

"You are all mine tonight!"

"Yeah?"

"OH Yeah!" He said as he kissed her again and they heard Bentley giggle.

"Well you need to get ready we'll be down stairs."

**15 Minutes Later:**

"So Dean said that he didn't want the kids in this? I get that but it would really show who he really is out side of the ring."

"I will talk to him. But untimely it is his choice."

"I get that and it was hard for me to let my kids be in the ESPN thing but they don't need to talk but it would be nice." Corey smiled.

McKenna and Jagger ran to him yelling daddy when they saw Dean came into the living room.

"Dude you sure you want these two crazy kids in this?" Dean said.

"We not crazy daddy!" McKenna laughed.

"It will make this documentary more real man." Corey told him.

"Alright fine they can be in this thing!" Dean said smiling but still wasn't sure about this.

"See man not that wasn't so hard." Corey laughed.

"Daddy?" Jagger said looking at Dean.

"Yes Jag man?"

"I be on TV?" he asked.

"Yes Jag you be on tv." Dean told him.

"I be cool like my daddy!" Jagger smiled.

"Well I guess we will leave you two alone so you can get to work. Just let me know when you need the kids or me." Karen said.

"Thanks Darlin." Dean said kissing her.

Karen kissed him back.

"Yeah thanks Karen." Corey said.

Karen got Bentley out of his swing but Dean stopped her.

"I got him! He can hang with me!" Dean said with a smile.

"You sure? I know you've got work to do?" She said as Jon took Bentley and kissed his chubby cheek.

"Go relax darlin' , You deserve it."

"Well I wish I could but I have to finish your laundry because you left your suit case in the laundry room and wow you really worked up a sweat my love! Also Charla said something about taking the kids to the park or taking the kids swimming this afternoon"  
"Well I do have to look good for my woman"

"You woman approves." She said kissing him.

"Thanks I love you!" He said.

"I love you too! Come on my little munchkins , let Daddy work!" Karen said as they left the living room.

"You've got a great family here man for real. Happy looks good on you!" Corey told him.

"Thanks man how's your family?" Dean asked as they sat down Dean was holding Bentley.

"They are good in school now so I don't see them much at all to be honest. So McKenna will be starting preschool in the fall huh?"

"Yes she's growing up too fast!"

"Before you know she'll be dating." Corey laughed.

"Oh no no I don't think so!" Dean said.

Corey laughed as they began to talk about what they would be filming and talking about for this documentary.

Karen was in the kitchen cutting up fruit for the kids when the phone range and she saw that it was Charla.

"Hello?" Karen said into the phone.

"Hey you how are you? Jagger Jonathan don't touch I am almost done."

"Sworry I hungee."

"I know Mr. Man. Here." She said handing him a banana.

"I'm OK." Charla said.

"Yeah? Honey moon phase still going strong?"

"Of course." Charla giggled.

"That's great! So did you still want me to bring the kids over to go swimming?"

"Yes! My kids want them to come they've been bugging me all morning!" Charla said.

"Yeah My kids are excited too give me about 15 minutes and we will be there do you need me to bring anything?"

"OK! We'll be there soon." Karen said hanging up the phone. She got the kids in their swim suits and got them ready to go when she went into their room to change in to hers. Dean came into the bed room.

"Damn it!" He heard Karen say from the bathroom.

"Darlin' you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said coming out in the same clothes and tossed her swim suit back into the drawer. "Did Corey leave?"

"Yeah he did he'll be back tomorrow to start filming. You didn't want to wear your swim suit?" He said.

"I did ... I just can't go swimming now."

"Awww Darlin'"

"I can't believe this your only home two days a week and I wanted to sleep with my husband because we couldn't last time, this fucking sucks ... damn PMS!"

"We really should get you check out!" Dean suggested.

"Jon I am sure it's fine. It's only been 5 months since I had Bentley. My body is still trying to get back to normal I guess." She said as she kissed him.

He just nodded as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I just missed you so much! I miss sex!" Karen told him.

Dean held in a laughed. "You can't have PMS forever and we will have sex soon I promise!" He said as he kissed her.

"I hope so we've only managed to do it what maybe 10 times the last 3 months?"

"Babe its alright!" He told her.

"Jon no it's not!"

"MOMMY! We ready!" They heard McKenna say.

"Would you like to join us at Charla's for some pool time?" Karen asked him his hands still resting on her waist.

"Hell yes!"

"Good at least I will get to look at my husband all wet and sexy!"

30 minutes later: They were all pool side and Charla and Seth.

"Jagger you need to wear you floaties or can't get in the pool" Karen told him.

"No Momma Be a big boy! I big!" He whined.

When Seth jumped off the diving board and into the pool.

"Ahhh that's a nice view" Charla said

Karen laughed as she saw Charla eyeing Seth as Dean was holding McKenna in the water.

"Dean a little help please your son wont put in his floaties."

"Son put on your floaties!" Dean said.

"But I big boy daddy! I don't want to!" Jagger said stomping his feet.

"Jagger Jonathan you don't put them on then you don't go in the pool understand me?" Karen said

"Hey my wife get that ass in here!" Seth grinned. "Or I will come out and get you!"

"I wish you would!" Charla said laying on the chair trying to get some sun

Karen finally got Jagger to put his floaties on and he was now in the pool. Bentley and Reagan were in the pack and play while she was laying in the chair next to Charla. When Seth got out of the pool and picked up his wife.

"Your wish is my command!" He said as he tossed her in the water.

"What the baby!"

He went in after her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

He went in after her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" She said.

"I love you!" He grinned.

"I love you too!"

He pulled her into another kiss as he went to cop a feel of her chest.

"In the water really?" She whispered softly.

"What can I say I love making love to my wife!" He grinned kissing her again.

"I love to make love to you too babe" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"MOM! Alex is splashing me!" Cheyenne yelled.

"Splash him back Cheyenne!"

She did and they began to splash each other.

Dean watched the kids play for a minute before getting out and sitting in the chair next to Karen.

"Careful Jagger not so close to the deep end!" Karen called to him.

"I've got him Karen." Seth said.

"I want Aunt Charwa!" Jagger said reaching and paddling towards Charla.

"Gotcha little man!" Charla said kissing his face.

"I got you Chawa!" Jagger laughed kicking his feet.

"Jon babe will you watch the kids for me please." Karen asked slowly getting up from the chair.

"Sure Darlin'" he said.

"Thanks." She said softly as she slowly walked into the house.

"I am so glad that you are coming to SummerSlam babe." Seth said as he noticed Charla was watching Karen.

"Me too baby! I just gonna have a heart attack watching you and Brock." Charla told him.

"It's fine! I've got this! I am walking out of Summer Slam the Champion." Seth told her with confidence as he looked over as was watching Cheyenne , McKenna and Alex all playing around.

"Then naked with the belt?" Charla grinned as Jagger paddled over to the other kids.

"Of course anything my wife wants if there weren't kids in this pool I would be naked right now."

"I meant me with the title naked silly!" And I know!" She said laughing. "Can't keep clothes on in the bed!"

"Well I am married to a hot woman you know!" He said kissing her.

It had almost been 10 minutes and Karen still wasn't back as Dean kept looking at the door.

"I know. Babe something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked kissing again.

"Something's wrong with bae!" Charla said.

"Dean? Ambrose what's up?" Seth yelled from the pool.

"Karen hasn't come out yet dude." Dean said.

"Go check on her we've got the kids." Seth said as he kissed Charla's cheek.

Dean nodded and headed into check on Karen seeing the bathroom door closed.

"Babe you alright?"

"Yeah sorry just give me a minute baby" She said.

"Thank god." He said softly to himself as he waited waited for her to come out of the bathroom she came out a few minutes later.

"You your alright darlin'?"

"Yes for the second time in 10 minutes I am fine. Just having some cramps Lover which I know you don't want to hear about." She said.

"Yuck!"

"I told you , you didn't want to hear about it." She told him as he kissed her and pulled her into a hug.

"ahhh baby not so tight please."

"Sorry Darlin'." He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him and headed back out to the pool.

Seth had his arms wrapped around Charla sitting on the pool steps watching the kids play as he nibbled on her neck a bit.

"Baby."

"Yes?" Seth grinned.

"There are kids here."

"Then let's go up stairs." He said kissing her neck.

"Down husband of mine! We have guest over."

"They don't mind. Ambrose watch the kids for a few will ya?" Seth said pulling Charla out of the pool.

"Yeah sure dude?" Dean grinned winking at he his friend as Seth and Charla headed inside and Dean went back into the pool.

**About 20 minutes later **

"Cheyenne honey be-careful please." Karen called to her.

"I do dat too!" Jagger said running to the board.

"No Jag don't you dare!" Dean said.

"Jagger don't even think about it!" Karen said chasing after him as he ran to the board Karen caught him and picked him up. Dean noticed she winced on pain a bit.

"Darlin' you alright?" He asked concerned watching his wife.

"It's fine. Jagger Jonathan if you can't listen then you wont be able to swim understand me?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Yea Lil man!" Charla said as her and Seth came out of the house.

"Sworry." He said walking over the the shallow end and getting in the pool again.

Later that night after the put all the kids to bed Karen and Dean were in their room.

"Karen honey I really think you need to see a doctor please? I know you keep telling me this is normal but you weren't like this after our first two."

"I know things are just crazy right now! With the kids and you working all the time. Not to mention the documentary your doing with Corey. Also wanting to by a bus. It's just a little nuts."

"I know but I just with three kids I want the bus so you can travel with me and in the end I wont have to rent so many damn cars and the kids wont have to be back stage all the time."

"I know Lover it makes sense and we will find the right one. So I will make a deal with you?"

"Really what kind of deal?" He grinned as she softly placed his hands on her hips pulling her close.

"After Summer Slam if ... IF I am still having this problem I will do see the doctor deal?" Karen said kissing me.

"Karen? Summer Slam is at the end of July I really ... I really don't want you to wait that long please."

"Jonathan if it gets any worse between now and then I will go! Alright?"

"Fine." Dean said not happy with her choice.

They laid down and he cuddle with his wife.

"Babe can you turn down the AC it's cold in here." She mumbled as she covered up the the blankets.

He nodded and he held her close to him trying to warm her up.

"If there is any one up there ... please for the love of anything holy let my wife be fine!" He said to himself before finally falling asleep himself.

* * *

_**Thanks for the Reviews and Comments please keep being awesome and letting me know what you thinks! Comments = Inspiration to keep writing.**_

**_Thanks_**_** for all who favored and who are following this story.**_

_**I know I haven't been updating regularly like I use to but I hope to get back into the swing of things! Thanks for your continued support you are all truly awesome!**_

_**Hope you all Enjoy Payback tonight!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Strong Sexual Content!**

Chapter 17

"Karen Darlin'? The kids look fine." Dean said as he fixed his shirt watching Karen looking over the kids.

McKenna was wearing a cute pink and black dress the boys were dressed in nice pants and shirts. Karen herself was wearing cute jeans with a black tank top.

"I am just making sure they are presentable." Karen said fixing McKenna's hair one handed while holding the baby.

"They are perfect! I just ... I just am still a little unsure about them being in this video."

"Well I would say it's a little late for that now!" Karen laughed as they were walking down the stairs.

"It more like Corey's idea. He said he wanted to get to know the man outside of the ring."

"It's just one interview lover!'"

"You guys look great!" Corey said. "We set up in the living room is that alright?"

"That's fine man."

"I be on TV!" Jagger smiled.

"That's right little dude." Corey said as they went in and sat down.

The interview started with Corey giving a back story on Dean's career then a little about Karen and Dean's relationship and their family as he would be doing a photo montage of them at the start. He proceeded to talk to Jagger and Mckenna about their dad being a WWE Super star.

"I wike it but I don't like that my daddy's gone a lot. But he beats people up! He will Win to title too! Right Daddy." McKenna smiled.

"That's right princess."

"My Daddy is a champion and he will give Roman a dirt deeds." Jagger said.

"As you can see they love watching WWE." Karen said.

"So Karen you know I am going to have to asked ... Dean is coming off a pretty major injury."

"Don't remind me." She told him. "We've been married a long time now and I watched him well before we met and I saw him in the indies. So I've always known he's been crazy and I hold my breath a lot but this time it was the most scared I've ever felt. No knowing if he would be alright , if he would ever be able to wrestle again. I know he loves what he does and I will support him no matter what. That is what a wife does."

Corey talked to Karen a bit more about being married to a WWE super star when he turned his attention back to Dean.

"Well Dean you have a hell of a support system don't you." Corey smiled.

"Don't I know it! Karen's an amazing wife and mother to our kids. I can't imagine what life would be like with out her." Dean smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"So Dean tell me how do you juggle being a husband, father of three and a WWE super star?" Corey asked Dean and Jagger and Mckenna began to play.

"Its chaotic but I wouldn't have it any other way, they are my reason for being they are my life. Before I met Karen it was just wrestling but she made me a husband and a father and that is the most important title I have ever held."

"Speaking of titles there is another title you are after now. Will your family be ring side when you face , your former shield brothers at Summer Slam for the WWE title?"

"Of course! They are my biggest fans!" Dean smiled.

"My daddy gonna win right Daddy!" McKenna smiled.

"Go Daddy!" Jagger smiled.

"That's right Princess I am gonna win that title back at Summer Slam!" Dean smiled.

When they heard the door open and someone coming into the house.

"Really dude?" Charla said coming into the living room seeing the interview going on.

Regan talking in her baby talk.

"Hey Charla how are you doing?" Corey said.

"Hi Charla." Karen said as put Bentley over her shoulder as he started fussing a bit.

"I thought we was homies Corey! Hey Karen!" She said..

"Hey red! Just barge on in huh?" Dean said.

"I always barge in here fool." Charla said with a laugh.

"Charla we are cool! You know that." Corey said.

"Now I'm talking business with my best man friend Corey here."

Corey looked at her. ."Business huh what kind of business?"

"Is it because of my outfit? I don't care tho! Reagan here puked on my other outfit."

"Is what because of your outfit?" Corey asked.

"I wanted to be in the video too!" She said.

"Really? Well we are shooting more of it tonight." Corey told her.

"Ratchet hair and all!" She stated with a smiled.

"What ever you want Red." He said looking at some of his notes.

"Charla that's why we invited you to dinner tonight they are wrapping up tonight." Karen said.

"Well then why the hell did I come over here now then if ... I ah never mind might as well get comfy. Ahhhh I always liked this couch!" Charla said propping her feet up while placing Reagan on her lap.

"Comfortable?" Karen laughed.

"Awwweh! And yup I'm comfy!" She said.

"Yeah my Daddy gonna win!" McKenna smiled.

"Yep he's gonna dirty deeds Uncle Sewth."

"So Charla tell us something about your friend Ambrose here?" Corey said.

"Deano here he's a dork!" Charla said proudly.

Karen held in a laugh.

"Here we go." Dean said shaking his head.

"So any other Dean Ambrose secretes to share with the world?" Corey asked.

"He likes star wars!" She smiled.

"Thanks!" Dean smiled and then winked at Charla.

"Really a star wars fan. Any dirty little secretes you think the WWE Universe should know about the lunatic fringe?" Corey asked winking at Charla.

"I really don't know." Charla had told him.

"Really? No dirt that you can share really? Lame." Corey said. "Looks like you got lucky Ambrose."

"You're lame homie! I'm cool as fuck!" Charla told him.

"I didn't say you were lame Red! I meant no dirt on Ambrose here." Corey said with a smirk.

"It's true I do! You're my favorite Red head."

**Later that afternoon:** Everyone was in the back yard Dean and Seth were talking by the grill with Corey the camera man was filming Karen was holding Bentley , Charla holding Reagan sitting at the table! While kids were playing in the yard by the swing set.

"Dude your gonna burn those burgers" Seth laughed.

"Don't burn my hamburgers!" Charla added.

"Charla do you need another drink?" Karen asked.

"Yes please!"

Karen smiled and stood up putting Bentley in his walker.

"Anyone else need anything?"

"Beer for me!" Seth said.

Karen nodded before heading into the house Dean followed her.

"How you doing babe?" Seth asked sitting down at the table with Charla watching Bentley playing.

"I'm good my lovely husband!" She smiled.

"Yeah you having fun? Hi baby!" Seth smiled waving at Reagan.

"I am having a blast"

"Good I love you." Seth told her.

""Awww baby I love you."

He leaned over the table and kissed her as Reagan walk babbling in her baby talk.

"She is growing up too quickly!" She said looking down at Reagen.

"I know she is! You're crawling all over the place! Aren't you my princess." Seth smiled.

Karen was getting the drinks when Dean came up behind here and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing lover?"

"Loving you."

"Yeah?" She smiled and turned around to face him wrapping her arms around his neck his hands resting on her hips. "Well I love you too."

Dean smiled and gave Karen a deep passionate kiss.

"We better get back out there." She said as she kissed him again.

"Damn really?" He laughed.

"But tonight you can have your way with me!" She told him.

"Fuck yes!" He grinned kissing her.

"It's been a few weeks so you better be on top of your game Ambrose." Karen teased.

"Dammmnnn Darlin'!" He groaned

"Yes?" She grinned pressing her up against him and moving her hips.

"Darlin' you're mine tonight." He smiled kissing her.

"I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too sexy!"

"Sexy huh?" She smiled as she lowered the strap to her shirt a little.

"Hell Yes!" He said as he kissed and nibbled on her neck Karen moved her hips into Dean. " I need you woman."

She smiled as she kissed him.

"Take those pants off youre mine!" He groaned.

"Jon , Lover we're in the kitchen? Not to mention we have guest outside." She smiled when they again his arms wrapped around her.

"And they're all outside!" He grinned.

Karen bit her lip and looked out the window at everyone talking and the kids playing. Then she looked back at Dean their eyes locked on each other.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" She said as their lips met and Dean's hand slide under her shirt. A slight moan escaped her mouth

"You like that?"

Karen nodded as her head fell back getting warmer at his touch. She reached for his belt buckled as he kissed her again. He groaned a bit.

She slowly unzipped his pants. "I need you so bad lover." She purred.

"Fuck Darlin' its been a while! I need you too!" He said kissing her again.

"Daddy! Daddy were is you? Mommy!" Jagger yelled running into the kitchen

" Damn it!" He groaned zipping up his pants and back away from Karen who was fixing her shirt.

"Wat ya doing?" Jagger asked.

"HI my little man." Karen said.

"I firsty Mommy!" He said with a smile.

"OK I will get you something to drink." Karen said.

Karen and Dean headed back out side where every one was talking.

"So did you all hear the news?" Corey asked.

"What news?" Charla asked.

"Apparently Vince and Kurt want to give Renee another contract with the company." Corey said.

"WHAT"! Karen said a little louder than she meant too.

"What the fuck they can't do that?" Charla blurted out.

"Hunter and Stephanie don't want to hire her back at all but Kurt has been talking to Vince about it."

"Jon ... I .. what ... that bitch trashed our car tried to take our daughter ... I ..." Karen said as she was starting to shake.

"This is bull shit Vince is not that stupid?" Seth said.

Charla sat there in silence .

"No fucking way this is happening! No fucking way Corey!" Dean said holding in his anger the best he could his fists clenched.

"Dude just what I heard when I was at cooporate last week." Corey shrugged.

"I am tell you all right fucking now WWE hires her back then they will find themselves another WWE Super star because Dean Ambrose Is DONE!" Karen said with anger in her voice as every one stopped and looked at her.

"Hell yes!" Dean said frustrated.

"Bro you'd really leave the company?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Well no not really." He admitted.

Karen shook her head "Of course you fucking wont!"

As Charla shook her head listening to all of this.

"Didn't mean to start anything just wondered if any one else had heard about it." Corey said.

"It's fine Corey. I know you didn't mean anything by it." Charla said.

"It's alright Corey you didn't know! But I guess it doesn't matter any right Jon!" Karen told him.

"Of course it fucking matters Karen!" Dean told her.

"Whatever you just told Seth you'd still work there if they hire her back so it doesn't matter hell Why not just start riding with her again then she can hint she's dating you and screw your wife and three kids." She snapped back.

"You know I don't fucking want that Karen!" He said.

"Have they made any final decisions yet Corey?" Seth asked.

"No that I know of. I mean with me being on commentary now full time for Raw an smackdown I know they are looking for a new backstage interviewer because they don't want to bring someone up from NXT" He said.

"I think Wade's coming back too." Charla said looking at her phone.

"WHAT?" Seth said.

"Yep." was all she said.

"This is unbelievable! I don't want him around my kids!" Seth said.

"I know." Charla said softly.

"This is insane what the hell is Vince thinking?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. I just know they need a new back stage interviewer and some one to host the panels."

"I'll do it!" Karen said softly.

"Karen Darlin' that's a great idea!" Dean said with a smile.

"You think so love your not mad?" Karen asked.

"What about me? What can I do?" Charla said still looking down

"We will find something for you babe I didn't know you wanted to work for WWE?" Seth asked.

"No I'm not mad darlin' that's a perfect idea.." Dean said smiling..

"I do." Charla admitted.

"Char we'll talk to Stephanie on Monday we'll find you something." Karen said. "Jon listen if they say no to be and they hire that bitch back please ... please consider not working for the WWE , hell go back to Dragon gate or we'll move to Japan and you can wrestle there."

"You would do that for me?" He asked looking at his wife.

"Yes! I love you and I know wrestling is your dream and I would never want you to give that up but ... I can't ... I can't deal with her I just can't! Not any more! We have three kids to worry about now. So please think about it if they hire her please."

"I will Darlin' I promise ... If she comes back we're out of here!"

"Thank lover." Karen said as Dean leaned down and kissed her.

"You're welcome Darlin' you and my kids are the most important thing in my life!" Dean told her.

That evening they had a great time together hanging out they ended the night with a small fire and the guys were telling old wrestling stories.

**Later that night:** Later that night: Dean checked on the kids one more time before coming into the bed room. Karen was standing in front of the mirror in just her bra and matching panties staring at herself.

"Your alright darlin?" Dean asked coming into the bed room watching her.

"Yeah lover I am fine just thinking." Karen said as she went to go put on one of his old shirts.

"About What?" He asked.

"About me ... and about us the kids... just everything." She said as he walked closer to her.

"Karen I promised you since the day we met that I was gonna protect you and I'm gonna stand by my word."

"I know that Jon! Do you think Hunter and Stephanie will go with the idea of me being the backstage interviewer?" She asked and he rested his hand on her hips.

"I know they will! They'd be stupid not to!" Dean said with a smiled.

"Well you're just a little bias my love."

"Yeah well maybe." He grinned.

"But what about the kids?"

"I'll watch them, Seth and Charla will watch them. Speaking of did you see the look on her face when Wade's name was mentioned?" Dean asked.

"I think we'll need to get that bus sooner rather than later and Yes I did notice her face when they mentioned Wade's name."

"If I didn't know any better..." He started to say.

"Yes Jon she still loves him!"

"What?! How?! He tried to kill her?"

"Jon it's a woman thing she gave him her heart they were married and he gave her a daughter. I will always love you no matter what Jon." Karen told him.

" It's officail I don't understand women." He chuckled. "I will always love you too babe!" He said pulling her into a kiss.

"hmmm ... Jon ..." Karen moaned into the kiss.

"Now were alone.." He said taking off her shirt and kissing Karen again.

Karen smiled and rubbed her hands down his chest slowly. "Make love to me please."

"You don't have to ask me twice." He said carrying her to the bed.

"I love you Jon now and forever! Let's take it slow." She said kissing him as he slowly laid her on the bed.

"I love you now and forever Karen." He said taking off his shorts.

Karen bit her lip and watched him feeling a little flushed.

"You alright?"

"Perfect." She said watching him as he slowly crawled on top of her.

"Yes you are." He said as they shared a kiss..

She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew deeper.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew deeper. He reached him between them and slowly inserted two of his fingers.

"hhmmm." She moaned a bit he noticed she wasn't as wet for him.

"Darlin' you sure you alright?" He asked softly as he stilled himself. "Yeah babe I just hmm think you made need to use a little something. I'm still breast feeding." She said as she kissed him again.

"OK I'll go get it. I'll be right back." He said going into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry babe. I know I've never had this problem before."

"You don't ever have to be sorry it's understandable baby." He said coming back into the room

She nodded and bit her lip as she watched him. "I love you Jon! With my whole heart thank you." She said almost in tears.

"I love you too. But you never have to thank me! I need to be thanking you for marrying me and giving me a family! I am the luckiest man in the world. I love you with every thing in me." He said kissing her agian.

"I love it when you kiss me! I need to feel you Jon!" She whispered against his lips as she kissed him again. "I need to know that after three kids I still turn you on and that you still want me?"

"I will always want you baby even when we are old and gray I will still tap this ass!"

She couldn't help but laugh as he began to kiss her neck. "Good to know." She moaned out.

"I need you Darlin'" He groaned as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside her.

"mmmm." She said kissing him as he interlocked their fingers.

"I love you so much! He moaned going slow taking his time.

"I ... love .. you ... hmmm Jon."

"You feel so good babe." He groaned a little.

She bit her lip as she whimpered a bit their eyes locked on each other as they made love to each other. Karen holding in her moans the best she could. Karen holding in her moans the best she could.

"Don't hold back let it all go for me baby let it all go." He said as he speed up a bit.

"Yes ... OH GOD Jon!" She screamed while she came hard around he body cover in sweat as she trembled.

After a few more powered thrusts he followed behind her.

She stared into her eyes shaking a bit trying to catch her breath.

"You alright Darlin'?" He said holding her tight against him.

"Perfect ... that .. was amazing." She said with a smile that turned into a yawn.

"Get some rest wife, I'm not going anywhere." He said holding her in his arms..

"We'll talk to Hunter on Monday right?" She yawned out.

"Right baby first thing Monday." He told her as he kissed the side of her head.

"I'm so tired lover." She said trying to keep her eyes open as she rested her head on his chest.

"Get some rest baby. I'll be right here."

Dean held Karen in his arms and watched her sleep , thanking who ever was out there listening for his amazing wife and their three amazing kids. Not know what their future held he knew they could get through it as long as they were together.

* * *

_**Thank you for your comments and reviews! I love getting feed back on this story so thank you and keep being awesome.**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes! I do my best when editing and reviewing each chapter but more times that not I do miss things! **_

_**A special thanks to you Red! ;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Vince already made up his mind!" Hunter told them.

Karen , Dean , Hunter and Stephanie were all in the office together.

"I hate to do this to then Hunter but I am done!" Dean stated.

"What Dean please?" Stephanie said in shock.

"I am sorry I love working here and this has always been a dream of mine but you hire that bitch back then I walk! I wont put my wife and kids through any more hell because of her. She's crazy and not in a good way!" Dean told them as he held tight to Karen's hand.

"Dean come on man your one of our top guys! You'd really leave over this?" Hunter asked.

Dean looked at Karen for what seemed like an eternity before he answered.

"Hunter listen I know Dean is your top guy ... but I can do Renee's job 10 times better than she is .. the difference is that, I wont sleep with a producer for more air time! I am not that pretty and I am just me I am not eye candy but I can do the back stage interviews and the panel if you just give me the chance!" Karen told them.

"You're really beautiful and I will stay if she is the interviewer!" Dean stated.

"I will see what I can to but you know my dad he's already hired her back! I would love to have you on the panel and interviewing but I just don't know what I can do to get my dad to change his mind." Stephanie said.

"Figure something out because if Renee stays then I go! End of story!" Dean said sternly.

"Give me until we go live tonight and I will see what I can do please don't leave before that Deal Ambrose?" Hunter said.

"Thank you!" Stephanie said.

As they stood up Karen felt a little light headed and Dean caught her.

"Darlin' You alright?" Dean asked concerned as he held on to Karen.

"Yeah I'm fine it's nothing. We better go get the kids they are probably driving poor Charla nuts." She told him as they headed towards the locker room.

"You would tell me if something was wrong right?" He asked her.

"Yes lover, I would tell you. Did you chose which bus you wanted? We need to get the bid in soon?"

"Good just let me know so we can get that paid for and delivered!" She said as they went into the locker room where there were toys every where Cheyenne and McKenna were running around , Jagger and Alex were playing wrestling Charla and Seth were playing with Reagan and Bentley.

"Hi my baby boy!" Karen said picking up Bentley.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Mckenna smiled.

"Hi Princess." Dean smiled.

"HI my love bug are you being good?"

"Yep I good girl!" She smiled as she went back to playing.

"So what did they say?" Seth asked.

"They have to talk to Vince because he's already hired her back!"

"Damn really?"

"Yep I said they hire her I'm done! He said he would let me know." Dean stated watching Karen with Bentley. .

"They better make the right call." Seth said.

"Jon can you take the baby please?" Karen asked.

"Sure Darlin. HI my little slugger!" Dean smiled taking Bentley from Karen.

She headed towards the bathroom as Dean motioned for Charla to follow her.

"Hey you alright?" Charla asked.

"I think I'm pregnant!" She blurted out.

"Girl no! Not again! Woman you have a 6 month old!"

"I know but I'm late. I just ... I think I may lose this baby , I just feel off nothing like I did with the other three."

"What are you talking about? Your ass needs to go and see a damn doctor I'm telling you , I don't think you're pregnant but there's something wrong!" Charla told her.

"When we get home I will see the doctor. Don't ... Don't tell Dean please!" Karen begged.

"You better or I will bring your ass my self! I ain't gonna tell him calm down!" She told him.

"Thanks."

When they heard a knock on the door.

"You alright in there darlin'?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine." Karen said as they came out of the bath room. "You worry to damn much."

"I'm sorry that's my job as a husband to worry!" Dean told her.

"I know and I love you so much for that I do." She said as he kissed her he could feel how warm she was.

"Karen babe , there's something wrong!" He said as he looked at Charla who shook her head yes.

"Jon there is nothing wrong with me!" She stated.

"You're burning the fuck up!" He said angerly now as he put Bentley down to play.

"Jon , I didn't want to tell you but I think I may be pregnant alright! That's it .. it's just hot in here other wise!"

"What really?" He said smiling.

"Yes ... I'm late OK! I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure." Karen told him.

"Oh baby this is wonderful!" He said swinging her around. As Charla shook her head

"You're not mad?" She asked as he kissed her still concerned about her being so warm.

"What's wrong baby?" Seth asked Charla.

"Something ain't right I can sense it I was like that before I had my hysterectomy." Charla told him.

"Really that's not good." Seth said looking at how excited his brother was.

"No baby I'm fucking excited we're gonna have our football team!" Dean smiled.

"Yeah we are! Can I say your just a stud."

"Fuck yes I am!" He said kissing her again.

"Yes." Charla said looking at Karen and thinking to herself if she don't go to the doctor soon it would be too late.

There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose Vince would like to see you now!"'

"OK, thanks come on Darlin'" He said grabbing her hand.

"Me go Daddy! Me go!" Jagger said wrapping his leg around Dean.

"No baby it won't take long OK?"

"Pease? I big now!"

"Little man listen , you stay here and we will be back ok?" Karen said leaning down to her son.

"Otay." He said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She said.

"Well be back big a big boy for Aunt Charla."

"I will. Daddy I big!" Jagger smiled.

Dean and Karen headed to Vince's office.

"You ready for this Dean?"

"As ready as I ever be!" He said holding her and tight.

"Listen if he hires Renee back are you ready to walk away?" Karen asked.

"Yes for you and our kids!"

"You sure ... I mean if I am pregnant that's four kids baby and I know how much you love this. Do you really want to go back to the indies?"

"Anything to keep my family safe!" Dean told her.

"Well then we better see what the boss man has to say." She said as she pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you no matter what!"

"I love you too Karen." He told her as his hand grazed her stomach.

"We can get through anything as long as we are together." She told him.

"Damn right! It's just you me and our babies all of them! God I love you!" He told her.

They shared another kiss before they headed into the chairman's office.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for your comments and reviews! Keep being awesome and letting me know what you think! Love getting feed back.**_

_**Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story!**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes you find I do my best when editing. **_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dean kissed Karen one more time before they entered Vince's off.

"Hey Vince." Dean said as they entered.

"Hello Mr. Mc..." Karen started to say before he interupted her.

"Sit both of you he ordered. Don't Talk either of you just sit." His voice boomed.

Karen and Dean shared a glanced before sitting in front of the chair man she squeezed Dean's hand while they both looked at Vince.

"So I hear that if I hire Renee Young back you'll walk Ambrose?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." Dean stated.

"Well I guess you're really putting me in a bind here son? Are you just not happy with the company?" Vince stated looking at the papers on his desk before looking up at the young couple.

"No I love working here Sir , this is a dream come true." Dean said.

"But your willing to leave over an interviewer?"

"A interviewer who tried to have my wife killed!" Dean told him.

"I heard that Wade and Renee could have been involved in your unfortunate accident but nothing was proven and no charges were filed."

"Look I saw Wade shoot my best friend in cold blood after he aimed a gun at my head! All because that bitch slept with him and wanted me out of the way so she could have my life so I ... I am telling you right now Chair man of the WWE or not you hire that bitch back and you lose the best god damn entertainer this company has seen in years! Do you understand me!" Karen said in anger as Dean just looked at her.

"Darlin'?"

"What?" She said looking at him.

"Its alright he has a business to maintain." Dean said.

"Fuck his business if he's gonna hire a no talent whore! Then he can kiss my ass!"

Dean stared at his wife this was a side of her he had never really seen.

"Karen ... baby please calm down." Dean said seeing his wife face turning red.

"Well is this how you feel to Dean?" Vince asked.

"No sir ..." Dean started to say.

"Tell me how you feel about this? You're willing to leave this company if I hire Renee back?" Vince asked.

"I I don't want to leave. I really don't ... I just want her to stay away from me and my family." He said.

Karen let go of Dean's hand.

"This is unbelievable... your really going to hire that bitch aren't you? I mean what I am not good enough to be a back stage interviewer or run the panel .. oh Wait ... wait it must be because I wont suck producer dick right?"

"Karen!" Dean said his eyes got wide he couldn't believe what is wife was saying.

"What? I mean it's the truth right I have a college degree and the bitch doesn't so who is more quilified for this job? Me but I wont sleep with Kevin the producer for air time. Vince you are the boss fuck the producer you want to hire her then do it! If you dont' then don't ... but its your call no one elses. Dean you chose to stay after he hires her well then you find yourself a new wife!"

"What the hell Karen?"

"I am not playing these games Dean! We have three kids and I might be pregnant with baby number four I don't have time for her petty bulll shit!" Karen stated.

"Dean is your wife always this out spoken?" Vince asked holding in a smirk.

"No not really sir. I think she been hanging around a red head too long!" He told his boss.

"I know that darlin'. I don't know what you want me to do?"

"Well I've made my decsion. If you'd like to hear it?" Vince asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" Dean said.

"Karen I have to say I like your attitude and your passion! I am willing to give you a chance as interviewer and lead on the panel. If you can stand up to me that way well then Booker T , Byron and Graves well they wont stand a chance."

"Really? You're gonna give me a chance?"

"That's wonderful Darlin'." Dean smiled.

"Yes ... Welcome to the WWE Mrs. Ambrose."

"Thank you so much! You wont regret this." Karen said shaking his hand.

"I know that I wont. Now you two crazy kids get out of her... oh and Karen you start tonight ... interviewing your husband!" He laughed.

When they left the office Dean pulled Karen into him.

"Thank you for standing up for me and our family miss reporter!"

"Well that's what I do lover! You and our kids are what matters most to me." Karen said as his hands rested on her waist.

"And my job is to love and protect you and our kids!" Dean told her.

"I .. I am so excited! We are gonna be awesome!" Karen smiled when her smiled faded a bit.

"What's wrong darlin'." He asked her his thumb on her cheek seeing tears fill her eyes.

"Nothing! Just nerves I guess. My stomach is a little up set." She said walking towards the bathroom.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked going after her.

"Yeah! Fine just nerves and I haven't eaten today." She told him.

"Karen! You need to eat!" Dean said concerned.

"I know and I will I was just busy with the kids."

"Make time to eat please! I don't want you getting sick and our baby needs food." He smiled placing his hands on her stomach.

"I will I promise. But can you get Charla for me please! I don't have tums and that woman is always prepared."

"That she does I swear she carries the bathroom with her!"

"That she does! I love you so much Jon!" She said kissing him.

"I love you too Karen!" He said.

**In the locker room** Charla was playing with the kids watching them play.

"Aunt Chawla? When will my Mommy and Daddy be back?" McKenna asked her.

"In a little bit Kenna." She said looking at her phone.

"ohtay!" She said running over to play with Cheyenne.

"Little Bird?" She heard as the door opened.

"W w wade?" Charla stuttered as her eyes got big.

"Hey!" He said coming to the locker room.

"Dad?" Cheyenne said as she was going to run to him but Charla stopped her.

"No baby" she said hold her as she looked over at the other kids.

"I can't even see my daughter?"

"Don't hurt them please. You can hurt me but don't harm them. You kidnapped our baby our daughter! And tried to kill me" you think I'm gonna let you get near her?" Charla asked him.

"I'm sorry alright! I really am I just ... I let that bitch get to me! Are .. these Ambrose's kids?" He asked looking down at the babies playing in the pack and play then glancing over at Alex and Jagger playing.

"One of them is! Yes." She hesitated.

"The other one?" Wade questioned.

"The little girl is mine. Reagan! She is my baby she would have been our baby." She said softly.

"Really? That's awesome Charla. Look can I ... can I just explain things please?"

"Just don't hurt me or the kids please."

"I would never hurt you ... again not like that. I let that bitch get to me! I started drinking and getting in to some hard drugs with her and I let her control me she told me that if I got rid of Karen and she got Ambrose then she would deal with Seth and I could have you , I know that wasn't right I know that and it took Sheamus to come kick my ass and put me in rehab to make me see the light I am truly sorry I am!" He said as his voice cracked.

"Why didn't you let me help?" She said choking up.

"After what I did to you? To Dean and his family I couldn't! I couldn't face you until I was I was better Sheamus told me to stay away until I was me again."

"And now?" She asked as she sniffled.

"I am better now! I mean I still have to go to AA and all that but Vince is giving me one more chance to turn things around." Wade told her.

"That's good. Why did you shoot me tho?" She asked.

"I was high off my ass ... little bird. Renee was stalking Karen and she followed you from the house and told me where you'd be at. She told me to kill Karen and that baby she was carrying. I drank a few more beers took some more pills and met Renee where she told me. When the car crashed and I saw Karen I aimed at her ... I ... I really thought I shot her but you ... you moved just right! I hated myself for hurting you and our kids. I hate myself for all of it I almost killed Dean's wife all because of Renee." Wade explained.

"Were you there by my bedside at the hospital I mean?" Charla asked.

"I popped in to see you to make sure you were alive but you were in surgery. I needed to make sure you and Karen were OK I hated myself everyday for what I did to you and her. You are looking really great Charla! You are as beautiful as ever." He told her.

"Wade?"

"Please say you forgive me? I don't deserve it I know I don't!" He said softly

Bentley started crying.

"I I forgive you." She said as she picked up Bentley.

"Thank you." He said as he watched Charla holding Bentley and soothing him.

"You're Welcome." She said.

When they heard the door open and Dean come in.

"Run!" Charla said.

"What the hell?" Dean asked seeing Wade.

"Hey ... Dean." He stuttered.

Dean's fist were balled up he wanted to attack Wade right where he stood , Charla could see it in his eyes.

"Dean?" Charla said.

"Charla did he hurt you?"

"No." She told him.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Dude I am sorry! But I would never hurt her. Vince was suppose to talk to you and Seth about me coming back after rehab." Wade said.

"What?" Both Charla and Dean said.

"He didn't say anything did he? I am going to be a jobber for a bit but he said if I stay clean he will give me another chance if it's ok with you and Seth."

"Its fine with me and I have to talk to Seth about it." Charla said.

When the door opened again and Karen walked in full hair and make up wearing a cute black and white dress

"Um hi?" Charla said.

"What the hell are you doing her?" Karen said as the kids ran to her.

"HI .. Karen!" Wade said.

"What the hell is going on? What the hell is that bastard doing in this room and near my kids?"

"He's here for me. Take the kids. I need to talk to him" Charla said.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Karen yelled her face getting red. "He point a gun to my fucking head ... he almost killed me and you and you want to me to leave you .. you alone with him!"

Dean was getting concerned Karen hadn't been acting like her self at all today.

"Wade you should go." Charla said looking dead straight at Karen not moving a inch.

He nodded and left the room.

"Do you seriously think that I would get back with him after he tried to kill me and kidnap my baby and hurt you!"

"I didn't say that! But you let him around my kids!"

"I didn't know he was coming into the room! I would never let him hurt these kids Karen you know that! Like I wanted him to come in the room something is really fucking off with you!" Charla yelled.

"There is nothing wrong with me! I just don't like seeing the bitch that is stalking me and trying to steal my husband here and the man that almost killed me and my best friend alright damn!"

Charla grabbed Reagan and Cheyenne and Alex and walked towards the door.

"How do you think I feel? I mean I still love the son of a bitch!" She said as she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Dean just stared at Karen.

"Darlin'"

"What the hell is her problem?" She said shaking her head.

"Karen it's just hard for her just like it is for you." Dean said.

"Yeah I guess. Well we better go get the kids dinner before the show. Emma said she would watch them while we do the interview."

"Are you excited?" He asked.

"Totally." Karen smiled. "McKenna , Jagger you hungry?"

"Yay!" They both cheered.

Dean smiled as he pulled Karen into a hug and a kiss , feeling her face was still a little warm.

"When we get home your seeing the doctor." He whispered.

"If you insist." She smiled as they headed toward catering.

Dean was so happy to still be working for the WWE this was his dream and that his wife was now the new backstage interviewer. But there was a part of him that was concerned for her health.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for you comments and reviews! I love getting feed back on this story! So keep being awesome! :)_**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story._**

**_Again I do my best when editing but I do miss things so sorry for any mistakes!_**

**_To my favorite Red Head thank you for you help!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Sexual Content_**

Chapter 20

**A Few Days Later , At Dean and Karen's house in Las Vegas.**

Bentley was sleeping in his swing while McKenna , Jagger , Cheyenne and Alex were running in the sprinkler Reagan was crawling and playing on her blanket. Seth , Charla and Dean were hanging out watching the kids playing.

"Mommy Look we're playing." Cheyenne giggled as they were running around.

"I see that sweetheart." Charla said smiling as she watched all the kids laughing.

"Come pay with us mama!" Alex said

"Yeah pay wit us." Jagger said.

"Awww ok!" Charla said as she walked over there.

Seth smiled as he watched her playing with the kids all laughing and giggling.

"So Karen's sleeping huh?" Seth asked as he couldn't help but stare at his wife who had picked up McKenna and was making her laugh.

"Yes she's been so tired lately." Dean said sipping his beer.

"Char said she saw the doctor finally this morning did he say anything?" Seth asked.

"She's not pregnant and she has to have surgery soon." Dean said staring at the kids playing in the yard.

"What? Dude really that is like leading information bro! Is she alright?" Seth asked in disbelief. "I hate to be noisy bro but what kind of surgery?"

"Partial hysterectomy. She is taking it hard."

"Oh man bro I am so sorry .. that sucks. Char and I are here for you all I hope you know that." Seth said.

"I do bro thanks." Dean told him.

When Karen came out of the sliding glass door in comfy clothes and sunglasses on.

"Hi baby how are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"OK." She stated as she grabbed a beer as Dean looked at her.

"You sure?"

"Yep just fine ... I mean considering I will no longer be able to give you kids! I am fine." She said walking away and going over to the kids.

"Darlin' wait!" Dean said going after her.

"What?" She said turning to look at him.

Seth walked over to Charla and the kids.

"I love you baby so much." He told her pulling her into a hug and a kiss.

"I love you too baby." She said as they were all now playing with the kids.

Dean looked at Karen and pulled her sunglasses to the top of her head and saw how red her eyes were and just pulled her into a hug holding her close to him.

"I better go get dinner ready." She said as tried to pull away from him.

"No please don't push me away!" Dean said still holding her.

"Dean ... I just..." When they were interrupted when Mckenna came up to them.

"Mommy I thirsty!" McKenna said tapping her leg.

"OK Love Bug. I'll get you something." She said grabbing her hand and walking to the kitchen.

"Otay!" She said holding her moms hand.

As Seth was tickling Cheyenne making her laugh.

"Daddy tickle me?" Alex said.

"You want to be tickled." He said tickling Alex and running to the sprinkler.

"Mom Dad is so silly." Cheyenne laughed watching Seth with Alex.

"He's a dork!" Charla laughed watching him.

"Yeah he is." She said.

" I heard that you two." Seth laughed.

As Dean walked over to them lost in thought.

"We didn't say anything!" Charla laughed.

Seth smiled at Charla when he glanced over at Dean. "Bro you alright? Want to join in on the fun?"

"Nah" he said glancing over to the house.

As Seth and Charla were playing in Alex and Cheyenne. Jagger went over to Dean.

"What wrong Daddy?" He asked.

"Nothing little man." Dean told them.

After a nice quiet dinner Seth and Charla headed home , Karen bathed the kids and set them up with a movie as she cleaned the kitchen.

Karen was cleaning off the counter when Dean came in.

"Hey .. are .. are you still hungry?" She asked not looking at him.

"HI Darlin'! No thanks can we talk?" He asked her.

"umm OK." She said a little nervous as she bit her lip.

"I love you and I'm sorry for everything!" Dean confessed to her.

"I love you too but what the hell do you have to be sorry for?" She asked as she scrubbed the counter still not looking at him.

"Please look at me!"

She took a deep breath and slowly looked at Dean.

"We can always adopt Darlin." He said looking into her sad brown eyes.

"Are you kidding me right now?" She said.

"You're right I'm kidding I'm trying to help and all you're doing is push me away! Is that what I want no , I wish I could take your place and Have that surgery instead of you!" Dean told her trying not to break down.

"Dean don't you understand how hard this is for me! I thought I was pregnant I thought we were having another baby but No I get told I can't get pregnant ever again and I have to have surgery. They are taking something away from me ... that will make me less of a woman! I know you can't understand that hell I barley understand. I am just pissed off at my self at my body at everything!" She said

"I don't understand , I don't I'm sorry!" He told her.

"I know you don't! All I want is to be able to have sex with my husband and get pregnant if we want. I mean we have three amazing kids that should be enough I love them but when he told me that I would never get pregnant again my heart break in two. When he told us about the surgery I just ... feel like my body let us .. let our family down and I will be a hollowed out pumpkin and less of a woman because it." She blurted out trying not to cry.

As dean grabbed her and held her close but she struggled again his embrace.

"No! No let me love you let me in please!" He said holding her close to him.

Karen wrapped her arms around him and just started crying.

"You can't love me not any more! I'm broken."

"I will never loving you no matter what happens I will always love you!" He told her.

Karen was unable to say anything she just cried in his arms he held her close.

They didn't say anything just stood there and hugged

**With Seth and Charla:**

"Finally I got Reagan to fall asleep!" Seth said coming into their bed room.

"She was fighting her sleep again wasn't she?" Charla smiled.

"Yeah she was! Reagan is getting good at that." He smiled. "Look I noticed you didn't get a chance to talk to Karen did you she was real quite at Dinner." Seth said watching Charla getting ready for bed.

"No but she's got the emotions right now! I had them too." Charla said softly.

"Dean told you didn't he?" Seth asked.

"Yes."

"He said Karen is taking it rough. That has to be hard for her for any woman. Baby I'm sorry this must be bringing up horrible memories for you." Seth said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Its ok baby!" She said laying her head on him

"Babe I am your husband and I am here for you if you ever want to talk! I know you'll try and shrug it off to be there for Karen and I agree does need our support but I always need to know that you are gonna be ok! I love you with my whole heart Charla Lopez your my wife and it's my job to make sure that you are safe and happy." He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you with my whole heart too Colby and I'm not ok this whole thing is all fucked up!" She admitted.

He kissed her and looked into her eyes. "Talk to me! I am here!"

"I know I just want things to be better!" Charla told him.

"How baby?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." She said softly.

Seth nodded. "I know it's hard seeing friends struggling and Dean and Karen are struggling right now. Did he tell you when her surgery was?"

"No."

"He didn't tell me either." Seth said leading her over to the bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah he just said soon." Seth said.

"huh."

"Wonder why he didn't tell either one of us?" Seth said sitting her down on the bed and kissing her cheek

"I don't know maybe he's scared."

"Yeah I get that I mean if that was you I would be a nervous wreck." He said slowly moving his hand under her shirt.

"hmm." She said softly.

"I just don't want them to think they have to do this a lone." He said slowly taking off her shirt.

"Someone wants some loving?" She smiled.

"Yes your husband does." He smiled.

"Awww I haven't been the best wife I'm sorry!" Charla said looking into his eyes.

"Stop that you have been an amazing wife and mother to our kids." He said laying her on the bed and crawling on top of her.

He slowly pulled down her pants and panties and he nibbled on her neck.

"I love you so much and I am thankful everyday I get to look into your eyes."

"Really Bae?" She asked softly.

"I mean it from the bottom of my heart." He said.

Seth got up only long enough to take off his pants as she looked down at him.

"I love looking at you and those eyes." She said.

"I love looking at you and this body baby!" He said kissing her passionately.

"Hmm." She moaned into the kiss.

Seth smiled as he positioned himself at her entranced and slide into her slowly.

"I am going to make love to my sexy wife." He said kissing her as he slowly started moving.

As they made love Seth stared into her eyes.

"hmm I love you so much." He grunted.

As their bodies where one with each other they had never felt more connected.

"I will always be here for you no matter what." He told her.

"I will love you forever." She moaned.

As they released together Seth kissed her and pulled her into him.

"I love you and I will always be here for you." He said kissing her cheek.

"And I love you! Baby?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah babe?"

"Karen is gonna pull through this right?" Charla asked as she yawned.

"Yes baby with us and Ambrose by her side she will get through this. We'll show her she's not alone. Baby I love so much you have such an amazing heart." he told her as he looked down and saw she was sleeping in his arms. He kissed her cheek again before sending up a silent prayer as he drifted off to sleep holding Charla close to him.

* * *

_**Thank you for the comments and reviews on the last chapter! Don't be shy ... let me know what you think!**_

**_Sorry for any mistakes you may find I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things so sorry for that! _**

_**Now I want to say I am sorry for the long wait between updates ... it's been a wild Summer and I am in the process of moving so it's been a bit stressful! So please stick with me and I will try and update more often! Again thanks to all you readers who are sticking with me and my stories you are all awesome thanks!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**3 months Later:**

"DADDDYYYYY!" McKenna yelled from the living room.

"What?" Dean said coming into the room at his daughter's scream.

"Bentwely walking." She said.

Dean laughed at her excitement at her little brothers little steps.

"I know sweet heart he started walking last week." Dean said with a smiled as he watched his youngest son toddling across the floor.

"Where Mommy?" Jagger asked as he was holding his Ninja turtle toys in his hand.

"She's up stairs packing buddy. Remember Daddy is going back to work and so is Mommy."

"We go too?" Jagger asked.

"No buddy not this time just Me and Mommy. But you get to go soon we are going to New York for Summer Slam." Dean said.

"Oktay." He said as look of sadness washed over his face.

"Jagger Jonathan I know you want go little man but right now Mommy and I need this OK and it will be super boring but guess what? Amy is coming over and she is going to spend some time with you." Dean told him.

"Yeah we go swimming and eat Ice Cream?" Jagger asked with a smirk.

"OH I am sure you will do a lot of fun things with her." Dean said.

"Daddy Benny is stinky." McKenna said

"Thanks Sweet heart." Dean said with a chuckle and he picked up Bentley and carried him up to his room and changed him as he giggled.

"Dadda! Pew"

"Yeah you don't smell like flowers that if for sure little man." Dean said as he finished changing his diaper and then caring him into their master bedroom where Karen was packing.

"Hey Darlin'." Dean said.

"Hi HI Momma Momma."

"Hi my baby boy." Karen said taking him from Dean as she continued to pack their stuff.

Dean went to kiss her lips but she moved and he got her cheek instead. To say Dean was sexual frustrated would be an understatement. Karen had her surgery a little over 6 weeks ago and Dean had taken time off and they were preparing to head back on the road. Dean was hoping this would also give him and his wife a chance to reconnect she had been distant since the surgery and Charla was a major help but Karen was shutting Dean out and he truly didn't know how much more he could take of this.

"You booked the flight right?" Karen asked as she was holding Bentley and putting things in the suit case.

"Yes we are leaving for Detroit first thing in the morning." Dean said.

"OK I am meeting my sister in law." She said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I invited , Joe , Heidi and the kids to the show. I mean we haven't seen them since Christmas." Karen stated as she continued to finish packing.

"That's fine Darlin' it will be nice to see them."

"Yeah."

"Karen damn it talk to me."

"Jon Bentley is right here I am not going to fight with you." She said.

"I am going for a work out." Dean said as he left the room.

Karen didn't even watch him leave as she kissed Bentley's cheek and just finished packing.

**The next morning** they kissed all three sleeping goodbye and left them with their nanny Amy who assured them they would be fine. The flight from Vegas to Detroit was quiet Karen didn't say anything.

"You think the kids will be ok?" Karen asked breaking the silence.

"Yes they will be fine Amy is amazing with them."

Karen nodded. "Sooo Summer Slam you and Roman taging together again huh?"

"Yeah that looks like the plan." Dean said.

"So a Shield reunion?"

"Maybe who knows. Anything is possible."

"I would rather see the shield back together than see Seth vs Cena." Karen said.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah not sure what creative is thinking with that move."

Karen asked smiled she went to grab his hand but hesitated but Dean softly grabbed her any way and kissed it.

"I love you!" He said.

"I love you too."

Once they landed in Detroit and headed to the arena they were met by Karen's family.

"HI how are you doing?" Heidi said hugging her sister in law.

"I am doing well thanks."

"How are my niece and nephews doing?" Joe asked.

"Growing every day. McKenna is starting school in the fall and Jagger is potty trained and Bentley is now walking." Dean said with proud.

"WOW I can't wait to see them again." Heidi said.

"Umm Jon honey why don't you take Madison and Carter and show them the ring." Karen suggested.

"Sure how about it?" Dean asked.

"Sweet!" Carter said.

"Yeah is that Star guy here?" Madison asked.

Dean smiled. "I am sure he is around here some where."

Karen and Heidi watched as Dean took them for a little tour.

"How about a walk?" Karen asked.

Heidi and Karen headed out side and started walking around and ended up walking on a board walk near the river.

"So how has everything been going?" Heidi asked.

"The kids are great. Kenna is so excited to be starting school I can't believe it to be honest. I mean this is the life I've always wanted I am married Dean Ambrose for crying out loud he's blessed me with this amazing life , we have a great house and he just traded in my car for a new one and he's is amazing and we have been blessed with three amazing kids but there .. there is a part of me that just isn't happy. What's wrong with me?" Karen finally admitted to her sister in law.

" There is nothing wrong with you." Heidi explained. "I can't imagine what your going through I mean your body changed your hormone levels are still getting back to a new normal. So it will take time. How your sex life?" She asked bluntly.

"What Sex life I haven't really let Jon touch me since the surgery!" She said softly.

"Do you not want it?" Heidi asked.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen my husband? Have you see him all sweaty and shirtless , Damn he still turns me on just like he did when we first met."

"Then what is the problem?" She asked.

"I just I don't think he finds me attractive any more I mean how could he! I'm just me I am over 30 now I've given birth to three kids and well I am empty I am less than a woman now. So why would he and he has all those fan girls all over him all the time! It doesn't matter if he's wearing a ring or not they want him I read , Twitter and Tumblr his fans girls are thirsty for him so why would he want me." She said.

"Karen come on Jon clearly loves you , he married you he's stuck by you and you two are great together. Always remember he chose you." Heidi said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Think about when you met you handed him a note at the arena he didn't have to read it , he didn't even have to ask to talk to you but he did and look at you know you travel the world with your family. Karen this is the life I always knew you'd have it took you a minute to get it but now that you have it don't screw it up please." Heidi said.

"I know I remember in college I would come over and we would talk and I always prayed for this , I remember saying Heidi all I want in life is to be a wife and a mother and then one day I saw a random Moxley promo and that man changed my life who knew that those promos he cut in the indies would lead to this." Karen said.

"Just be open and honest with him. Tell him what you are thinking he's a guy so he wont understand but at least he will know what your thinking." Heidi said.

"Your right. I love him and our love our life and I want us to work I am tired of pushing him away."

"Then let him in. Love him and let him love you."

Karen nodded.

When they got back to the arena Karen didn't waist any time she went right up to Dean and pulled him into a deep romantic passionate kiss.

"I love you ... I love you so much." She said.

He kissed her back with just as much passion.

"I love you too." He told her as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her again his heart beating fast and he pulled her as close as he could to him. He had wanted to kiss her like this for so long but she was distant. He wasn't sure what changed and he knew they would talk about it but right now in this moment he had his wife back!

* * *

**_Thank you for the reviews and comments on the last chapter._**

**_Thank you to all who have favored and who are following this story._**

**_Sorry for any mistakes you may find I do my best when editing but I do miss things! _**

**_SORRY for not update but like I said I was in the process of moving and I have officially moved in to my new place and starting to get things organized. I am hoping now that I am moved that I will be able to update more often I don't like leaving my stories hanging like this or have weeks between updates so please bare with me and thank you for you continued support with my stories._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Strong Sexual Content**

Chapter 22

**A few Weeks Later:**

It was the week of SummerSlam so Dean , Karen and the kids were all in New York. Dean had rented a hotel suite for the week with a small kitchen and living room connecting two bed rooms. He wanted to make sure that the kids had plenty of room to play and not feel cooped up.

"You look beat?" Karen said as she was changing in to just a long shirt and a pair of short shorts.

"Yeah just a long day and I have that children's hospital thing tomorrow. I mean I love giving back but it just breaks my heart going into a hospital like that and seeing all those sick kids. Their parents struggling to deal with their child being sick. Oh man I couldn't even imagine if that was one of our kids you know. I mean I just thank God that we have three healthy kids. "

"We do and they are happy and healthy kids." Karen said as she motioned for Dean to lay down and she straddled him and started to massage his back.

"Lover you are so tense... talk to me?" Karen said as she was massaging his back.

"I'm just stressed." He said softly.

"I'm sorry ... are you OK you can talk to me?" She said as she was working his lower back.

"That feels so good." Dean growled as he was enjoying this moment.

"Good Lover ... you are just so tense ..." Karen worried as she continued to massage is lower back. When Dean rolled over and pulled Karen on top of him.

Karen giggled while they stared into each other eyes. "I wasn't done yet."

"I know Darlin'" He said with as smiled as he kissed her , she kissed him back when she felt his hands slowly going under her shirt.

"So soft." He growled reaching up to take off her shirt.

"I umm should check on the kids." She said softly.

"They're fine." He said.

Karen bit her lip and stared into his blue eyes as he took off her shirt and started to go for her pants.

"I .. I need you Darlin'!" Dean said in a husky.

"I .. I'm scared." she admitted looking at him.

"What are you scared of?" He asked looking at her.

"That ... That you'll see me as less of a woman." She said softly.

"I will never ever see you less as a woman. Never." He told her.

"Really? I can't give you any more kids ... and I just they took apart of what if one day you wake up and want more kids and you don't love me any more and resent me." She explained to as she looked away from him.

"Darlin' listen to me." He said as she was still looking away from him. "Look at me , I will never resent you we have the right amount of kids. I will always love you!" He told her as he placed his hands softly on her face as she slowly looked into his eyes.

"I love you too so much! Dean ... I .. need you! I need feel you! Please make love to me." She said in tears.

As he leaned down and kissed her. She was staring into his eyes with all the love and lust she still had for him. Their make out session was getting heated quickly as Dean's hands caressed herb body. Karen bit her lip as she watched him take off his pants and climbed on top of her.

Dean slowly entered inside of her feeling the walls around him get tight as she moaned.

"Jon .. I love you." She moaned staring into his eyes.

"I love you too." He said while he moved with in her.

Moans and Pants filled the room as they were once again reconnecting as husband and wife.

**With Seth and Charla:**

"I think I am going to go get something to eat since the kids are sleeping." Seth said.

"Oh I'm sorry baby I can fix you something" she said getting up off the couch.

"Nah It's all good I think I am just gonna go out and get something." He said.

As she went back to reading her book.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked her.

"YES!" She said a little too loud all excited making Seth jump a little.

"Shhh woman you wake Reagan and I will spank you." He teased.

"Please do I been a bad bad girl!"

"Nah you're too willing." He laughed.

"Damn it." She said as she placed her hands on his chest batting her eyes at him.

"Nope I am not gonna work this time Red! I am hungry." He said.

"I'm hungry too but not for food butt you are hungry for food. Soo I'll just take care if my issue ALONE" she said getting up and going to the bed and reading her book again.

"Do what ya gotta do!" He teased. "I am a starving ooo maybe pizza."

"I will!" She said closing her book and jumping on him as she attacked his neck.

"Babe ..." He said.

"What?" She said still kissing his neck.

"Please ... I was serious I'm hungry."

"Alright fine." She giggled.

"But when we get back that ass is all mine." He smiled.

After Bayley got there to watch the kids they headed down to the lobby.

"It's so hot out here." Charla said fanning herself.

"Yeah I know babe." He said wrapping his arms around her when they saw Zarha and Renee.

As she looked at them holding on to Seth tightly.

"Hey ... ummm have you guys seen Dean?" Renee asked.

"Hi Seth." Zarha said.

"Hey and yeah he's up stairs with his wife and kids." Seth said.

"Yeah wife .." Renee said rolling her eyes.

"Don't start ya shit ho and I'm right here to Brittany" Charla said looking at them.

"I just said Hi and Renee was just asking a question." She said.

"To him!" I know I ain't that invisible.." Charla said still eyeing them trying to calm herself down as Seth just held her tight.

When a hotel employee came up to them.

"Mr. Rollins there are to many fans out there so we couldn't get you a cab but we did get you a police escort." The man said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Thank you so much" Charla said as she pushed Renee out of her way and walking right past Zarha. "Move!"

As Seth walked past them holding Charla's hand and helping her into the car as they could hear the fans screaming for them.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem babe. I love you." He said kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too." She said kissing him back as she stared out the window.

"Let's get you something to eat and then I am going to have my way with you when we get back to the hotel." Seth said to her.

"Really?!" You promise?" She asked with a smiled.

"Damn right." he growled kissing her.

As she leaned over to talk to the cops her shirt rises up a little. "Hey can y'all do the sirens and the lights on this bad boy?"

"Only in emergency's" He said as Seth started at her body and pulled her shirt down.

"Well damn" she said while she sat back in the seat.

"Aww it's alright red." Seth smiled and he pulled her into a kiss.

**As Renee and Zarha** watched them drive away and went to the hotel bar.

"I will have Seth back damn it." Zarha said.

"Oh yeah like you have a chance please! I tried killing that fucking bitch and her stupid friend off and they are still around!" Renee said taking a shot.

"You haven't given up on Dean I know you Renee! You convinced Vince to give you another chance I mean Dunn helped with that clearly." She said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean you the biggest ring rat ever!" Renee said.

"Oh Renee we're on the same side here so cut the bad girl act it doesn't fit you." Zarha stated as she took a drink.

"Fine." She said.

"We need to get our men back." She stated. "The husband father life is not for them."

"You are so right! Dean will regret the life and woman he chose. He still loves me."

"We need a plan ... you'll have Dean again ... and I will have my Seth!" She stated.

"Oh I will come up with something and it will work!" Zarha said taking a shot.

* * *

**_Thank you all for your comments and reviews on the last chapter!_**

**_As always sorry for any mistakes you find I do my best when editing but I often miss things._**

**_Thanks Red! You know I couldn't have done this with out you! _**

**_SOOO I just wanted to once again say I am sooo sorry for the long time between updates. Life is just nuts at times! I am finally all moved in to my new place. Then life happened and FF got put on the back burned and in all honestly the pressure of putting out good chapters was getting to me and was a bit stressful. I don't want to disappoint anyone with this story or any of my stories so I think I was in need of this break! But the good news is that I am back! I can't promise to update every day but I will try to update once a week and I have even had a few ideas for some new stories. So THANK you to all who have stuck with me and continue to support me and my stories you are all awesome_** **_and I hope that you enjoy because after all reading FF is suppose to be fun! So any thank you and please leave comments and reviews! Much Love!_**


	23. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I want to say how sorry I am for not updating on my story. I have been dealing with some family medical issues over the last several months. So my writing has been put on the back burner. Thank you for those who have stuck with me and I will do my best to get back into the groove of writing! So thank you again for your continued support and I really hope to Update soon and get another story in the works!**

** Thanks again Much Love , LoveAmbrose08**


	24. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23_**

**_2 years Later:_**

Dean Ambrose was currently the number one contender for the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship. A title he had won a few times before , but this was Wrestlemania. His Wife and kids sat Ring side as he made his way down to the ring.

"Look Mommy Daddy." Jagger now a very active 4 year said as he was jumping up and down.

"He so gonna win Mom." McKenna who just turned 6 said.

"Dadddyyyyy!" Bentley giggled he was a rowdy little 2 year old.

Over the past two years many things had changed Karen was now helping produce Monday Night Raw along side Hunter and Stephanie and still hosted the PPV Panels. But was home more with the kids who were getting use to being on the road during he summer they loved the Tour bus.

Renee was deported back to Canada after she tried to kidnap Bentley and Reagan with the help of Zarha who severed a few years in jail for her role in this desperate plan to get Dean and Seth back.

Charla and Seth were still happily married Cheyenne , Alex and Reagan were growing every day and loving being on the road as well. Charla had started her own fashion blog and was just loving be a supportive wife and mother.

Dean was facing Roman Reigns for the title it was a brother vs brother match up. But no matter the out come Dean knew that he would have his family in his corner. He had yet to beat Roman so tonight meant more to him than just winning the title.

As the bell range and the fight was on the kids watch intensely as Dean was giving it one hell of a fight and after 15 minutes of back and fourth Dean finally hit another dirty deeds on Roman for the pin. Dean Ambrose was the new WWE World Heavy Weight Champion. It had taken a few years but he did it he finally had his very own Wrestlemania moment! As the fireworks went off and security let Karen and the kids through Dean was celebrating in the ring holding up the title as he saw Karen , McKenna , Jagger and Bentley coming towards him. He hugged them all as he pulled Karen in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you darling so much." He told her his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you too baby , this , this your moment you deserve this." She smiled in tears kissing him as the kids were staring all around in amazement.

This was truly his Wrestlemania moment.

No matter what life tossed them or how selfish Karen could be they were meant to be together. Since the first time he saw her after reading her little note many many years ago there was no doubt that she was the one for him.

_"First time in your arms, I knew , The way you held me, I knew that this could be , What I've been waiting to find. Darling, look at me , I've fallen like a fool for you. Darling, can't you see , I'd do anything you want me to. I tell myself I'm getting in too deep , Then I fall a little farther , Every time you look at me!" From the song "Every Time you look at me"_

* * *

_**Hi my lovely faithful readers , I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Like I had said before things in my life are a tad crazy with family medical issues that seem to be taking most if not all of my time! Any way my writing had to be put on the back burner so to say but I felt like it was important finish this story and frankly as it was pointed out to me this story went on far to long! So I chose to end it hopefully it did not disappoint you. However the silver lining is now with Shane O Mac back in the ring ... I have a few ideas cooking in my brain so as they say all good things must come to and end. BUT I have a new story in the works. So to all my amazing readers thank you so much for putting up with my lateness of the updates and my crazy ideas for these stories! So be looking for my new story soon! Again much love to you all!**_


	25. Author Update

**Hello there my lovely Readers!**

**I just wanted to give you a little update , I am writing an alternate version to this story called "What is fate." So I hope you go and check it out and let me know what you think. Again thank you for all the love and support you've given to me and my writing I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
